More than Words
by njborba
Summary: Richard must decide if he can trust Denna when she presents him with a plan to rescue Jennsen. Kahlan risks everything to keep a promise she makes to Richard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

Summary: When a plan to rescue Richard's sister goes awry, Kahlan risks everything to keep her promise to him.

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 1**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

Richard couldn't help smile as he walked along the tree-lined river bank, bending down from time to time to pluck branches off the white honeysuckle bushes that thrived in the moist, dark soil. He collected a large bunch of them, nearly a dozen thin branches that created a robust, sweet smelling bouquet. Richard spotted Kahlan sitting on a small boulder at the edge of the river and walked toward her. Her feet dangled over the side of the rock, splashing gently in the cool water that rushed by in a hurry to go nowhere. The sun reflected off the water's surface and cast a golden light against her cheeks. He sat down beside Kahlan and held the bundle out toward her.

"What are those for?" Kahlan looked over at him with curious eyes.

"They're flowers," he replied. "Surely a few men have given you flowers," Richard grinned. "Their only purpose, when given to a beautiful woman, is to make her smile."

She frowned. "No." Her mind remained stuck on the words in between. "No one has ever given me flowers before. No man ever would. They have always been too afraid," Kahlan sighed, still starring at the flowers but not touching them. "Besides, we are leaving soon. Zedd is nearly done bathing," she waved a hand toward the inlet downstream where Zedd was just out of sight. "Flowers are impractical, especially for traveling," she concluded, turning her head to stare out at the river once more.

He listened to how her inflection had gone from that of longing to defensive in a matter of seconds. Richard placed one hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Then he reached down and took her left hand in his. Carefully, he transferred the flowers over and clasped her fingers around them. "They're a gift," he looked her in the eye, feeling the guilty weight of the entire male population on his shoulders, over the fact that no man had ever given her flowers before. His mood then shifted to defensive as well. "You can do whatever you like with them. Keep them or toss them aside." Richard sat back and his eyes focused on the water.

Kahlan looked down at the flowering buds for a long time before she slowly brought them to her nose. She inhaled deeply and was nearly overwhelmed by the sudden calm feeling that rushed over her. "Thank you," she whispered. The words seemed an inadequate response for the way he always made her feel in his presence.

Richard smiled, pleased that he had been able to break through her protective armor, if even for a second. They had grown much closer in the last several weeks yet she still felt the need to fight him. He understood her reasoning but he hoped to put a halt to it. "It's nice to sit by the water like this," he remarked, easing in to lighter conversation. "My dad used to take me to a river in Hartland that was near our home. We'd go fishing, sometimes for hours without catching a single fish," he laughed at the memory. "But it was nice, just sitting with him." Richard looked over at her. "I'd like to live by a river some day, one like this, close to the woods."

She let his words flow over her. "Meadows are my favorite," Kahlan replied as she delighted in the feel of kicking her feet through the cool stream of water. "When I was very little, there was a wide meadow behind our house. It was filled with wildflowers. My mother would take us there some days to play. Dennee was barely able to walk then, but I ran. I ran and ran for hours, weaving around stalks of green grass that were taller than me," she smiled at the memory. "My mother would sit with Dennee in her lap and she'd watch me. And I would pick flowers and bring them back to her."

It was the first time Richard had heard her talk about her childhood, other than the night when she'd revealed the secret of how her father had treated her. The smile on her face warmed Richard's heart. He was happy beyond reason to know that there had been truly wonderful moments in her life. From all that he'd heard about her life as a Confessor, it seemed a rather dismal existence. His mind got caught up in the moment and he allowed his dreams to spill forth without warning. "I guess we will have to find a place that is wooded, near a river and with a large meadow as well." He turned to her with the bravery of a thousand men. "You know, when this is all over and we can live our lives the way we want."

Her back straightened and her hand fell to her side along with the flowers. "Richard, when all of this is over… you and I will not… we can not…"

"Kahlan," he took her by the shoulder again and made her look at him. "I don't care that we can't be together physically. I mean, I do care, but I don't want it to stop us from sharing a life together," his conviction was stronger than it had ever been before. "I would rather spend the rest of my life beside you without pleasures of the flesh, than spend a single night with any other woman in my bed."

A look of disbelief washed over her. "When you say it, I almost believe it."

"Believe it, Kahlan," Richard was adamant. "Believe it, because it's the truth," he swore.

Tears glistened in her eyes because she could see plainly that is was the truth. But her head shook against the power of his words. She stood up, pulled on her boots and threw her pack over her shoulders in a flurry of motion. Then she snatched up the flowers and turned away from him, headed back toward their camp. He followed her, walking at her side silently, not able to keep the smile from his face as he watched her carry the flowers. "You should have more than that," she finally broke the silence between them. "You deserve a woman who can give you all of it, the pleasure and a family. A wife who can give you children… I can't give you any of that."

He rushed ahead and blocked her path, stopping her with his hands against her arms. "We can have children, all that we want," Richard looked her in the eye again, honesty rolling off his tongue. "We'll go back to Thandor and ask Renn to join our family, and any other child that you'd like. Our love for each other and for them will make us a family. As for pleasure," he smiled brightly. "Some days, just being with you is more pleasure than I could ever hope for."

She couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face, but she tried to stuff it down. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Richard nodded. "Well, almost everything. There is one question that still needs an answer." He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, trying to settle his nerves. But when it came time to actually speak, he found that he was calmer than he'd expected. "Kahlan, will you marry me?" As simple as that, the words were out of his mouth, never to return again to the safety of his throat.

He watched her eyes as they widened. Her face turned from dumbfounded, to joyous and then to complete shock. Both were silent. Richard tried to coax an answer from her with his eyes. Kahlan tried to fight against her true feelings, knowing that even though he claimed they could make it work, it never would. Neither dared to speak and the tension in the air between them crackled with a mixture of hope and despair.

"RICHARD! KAHLAN!"

Zedd's voice cut through their tension like a dagger. They both turned around to see the old wizard running toward them. His robe was not properly tied, his feet were bare and he was dripping wet from head to toe as he raced toward them with lumbering strides. "Trouble," he panted out the word as he waved one hand wildly behind him. "She claims she only wants to help but I do not believe her."

The three of them had no time to run as the unmistakable figure of a Mord-Sith approached. Long blonde hair was braided to perfection and swung in a swishing motion across her back as she walked. A typical red outfit hugged the curves of her lanky frame and rays of sunlight gleamed off the gold-plated buckles. The Agiel hung securely at her waist; a deadly weapon that looked like nothing more than a decorative stick wrapped in leather.

"Denna," Richard slowly worked the name past his lips as she stopped in front of them.

"Richard," her voice held a distinct note of cool superiority to it. Even after what had happened between them, in her torture chamber and in the woods when he had succumbed to the power of Orden and order her killed, she still exuded a degree of dominance.

He knew her icy exterior was a defensive mechanism. It made his skin crawl, and at the same time it made him pity her. "What are you doing here?" he pushed the words out, managing to keep them civil as he braced one hand on the hilt of his sword. Richard knew she'd try to turn the magic against him again if he used it. But he'd mustered the strength to best her once, and he had faith that he could do it again if needed.

"Your sister is in trouble," she replied smoothly, looking Richard in the eye. Clearly, those were the last words any of them had expected to hear. But she didn't wait for acknowledge, continuing with solid confidence. "Rahl's men have taken her and the two boxes that she guarded. Your feeble attempts to keep her safe have failed," she glanced at Zedd in particular then turned back to Richard. "But I can help you get her back. All you have to do is trust me."

Kahlan glared at her. "Why would we ever trust you?"

Denna smiled but never let her eyes leave Richard. "Because, if you don't, the girl will die," she relayed the message, letting them know how serious the situation was. "I know one thing about you, Richard; you will not sit back and let innocent people die for you. You won't allow her to be killed."

"Where is she? And what is your plan?" Richard didn't like the prospect of trusting Denna but she was right, he was not about to let anything happen to anyone else that he loved.

The Mord-Sith looked smug as she relaxed her stance, arms clasped behind her back as she continued to speak. "Jennsen is being held at a D'Haran camp about three day's travel from here. Rahl is there with her."

Richard's heart seized at the mention of Rahl being so close. He regarded Denna a moment, still thinking it all might be a trick. "How do you know this?"

"I learned this information from a fellow Mord-Sith that I have kept in touch with since leaving Rahl's palace," she replied evenly. "Mord-Sith are loyal to Rahl, but they are loyal to other Mord-Sith above all else. There is a code among us."

He frowned. It made his stomach turn to be considering her words as truth. "Why are you here, telling us this?"

"Rahl wants you in exchange for the girl, and if I bring you to him…"

"You get back into his good graces," Richard finished for her as everything began to fall into place in his mind. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering why he hadn't figured out her reasoning sooner. "How can you still want to associate with him?" he wondered aloud.

Denna's face remained a mask of cold indifference. "I am Mord-Sith. I swore allegiance to Rahl. If I can not serve him, I have nothing. I am nothing." She wasted no more time on explanations, finding them futile. "All I need is for you to accompany me and I will leave the Wizard and the Confessor alone. They are free to go."

"Give us some time to discuss it," Richard met her eyes again and they stared at one another for an agonizingly long time, which was only a mere second. Finally, she nodded her head almost imperceptivity and slowly backed away until she was well out of their hearing range.

"You can't possibly be thinking of trusting her," Kahlan was quick to show her distaste of the situation.

He shook his head. "Trusting her? No," Richard replied. "At least not until she's done something to prove herself to me."

"Richard," her voice held a note of warning, and the smallest hint of jealousy.

He promptly dismissed her concern. "She can get me close to Rahl, and I don't think she'll try to take me over again. I don't know that she even could," he spoke with confidence still firmly in place.

"She is still extremely dangerous," Zedd did not like the way their conversation was going, at all.

"I'll be on guard," Richard shrugged, trying to win them over with his boyish smile.

Kahlan was not so easily bought. "_We'll_ be on guard," she corrected him. "That is, if _we're_ going to go through with this at all." She didn't like the idea but she knew that if Richard was determined, there would be little she could do to dissuade him. And if he was going, she'd be at his side.

His face was hard. "I'll not leave my sister to Rahl," Richard practically growled at her.

"What I meant was, working with Denna," her eyes softened, trying to ease his growing anger. "I have no intention of leaving your sister to Rahl either," Kahlan clarified. Richard had risked everything to help her rescue Dennee from a D'Haran prison and he'd saved her sisters child as well. She planned to return the favor.

He instantly felt bad for suggesting that Kahlan would do anything of the sort. Richard met her eyes and his softened as well, letting her know he was sorry without saying a single word. "I still think Denna is our best chance. We can handle her. Without any D'Haran's behind her or Rahl, she has no real standing. All we have to do is follow her and make sure someone has her within their sights at all times."

"So, we're using her?" Zedd was apprehensive, mulling over Richard's words in his head. "That may not bode well for us once she sees through our intentions. And, undoubtedly, she will see through them." He had confidence in very little in life other than Richard's destiny to destroy Rahl, but the Mord-Sith's power was something he wholly believed in. She could turn his magic against him, and without magic there was little he could do to help Richard and Kahlan.

Richard shrugged again. "I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Or fall over it, screaming all the way to our death upon the jagged rocks below," Kahlan countered.

The Seeker turned to her and could only smile. "That's just one of the many reasons I love you, Kahlan… always so positive," he chirped. Richard didn't acknowledge the weight of what he'd said, nor did he seem to notice the unreadable look on Kahlan's face. He was instantly refocused on the task ahead. "All the time we spend debating it, is time Jennsen must spend with Rahl and his men. They could have done any number of things to her by now," he shuddered at the thought. Magic could work terrible evils for which his sister would not be affected, but he knew that the evils of men could sometimes be even worse. "We have to act fast," he concluded. "I've decided to take Denna's help. I'll turn myself over to Rahl, allow you two the time to get Jennsen free and then fight my way out."

"What about the boxes?" Zedd asked, not caring for the simplicity of his grandson's plan.

"At this point I can only think about getting Jennsen free," he could feel Zedd's eyes boring through him. "I know what you're going to say," he preempted the Wizard. "I know killing Rahl is more important than any of our lives, but I will not lose anyone else. I barely know her." He thought about his mother and how he'd never gotten to talk to her before her death. He wasn't going to re-live that with his sister. Richard looked Zedd in the eye, letting the man know there would be no fighting him on the matter. "She's the most important thing right now. Once she's safe again we can figure out the rest."

Zedd nodded reluctantly, knowing he would follow the boy no matter what.

Kahlan watched as Richard left to inform Denna of their agreement to her plan. Zedd trailed after him but she stood rooted to her spot. She looked down at the ground on her left side where the white flowers lay in a forgotten heap. She'd dropped them upon seeing Denna, steeling herself for a fight. Kahlan was still ready for that fight but she allowed herself a brief moment to remember Richard's pleased face as he had handed over the gift to her. It already seemed like a lifetime had passed since then.

She bent down and picked up one small branch with three flowers along its length. Kahlan brought them to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent again. A smile came unbidden to her lips as she recalled the words Richard had spoken moments ago. _That's just one of the many reasons I love you, Kahlan_. She knew it could never be. She knew he would ask the question again because he was too persistent for his own good. And she knew she would have to disappoint him.

The pack rolled off her shoulders. In a small side pocket she stuffed the single branch of flowers away for safe keeping. They would be withered the next time she took them out so she promised not to open the pocket. She would keep them there and rely on her memory of them as Richard had presented them to her; the first and last time any man would ever give her flowers. She slung the pack over both shoulders again and stood, straightening her long cloak.

Then she set off to re-join Richard, Zedd and the Mord-Sith.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series _Legend of the Seeker_ or its characters.

Thank you all for your comments. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 2**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

The late spring morning retained a hint of night chill as they broke camp on their third day of travel. Kahlan stuck close to Richard's side as they trailed behind Zedd and the Mord-Sith. She'd been keeping a closer eye on Denna than either Richard or Zedd. She didn't trust the Mord-Sith, at all. Kahlan didn't believe that Richard really trusted her either but he'd always been far more accepting of people than she. Even after all he'd been through since accepting the name of Seeker, he still held a degree of innocence that she'd lost long ago.

"Stop worrying so much," Richard spoke as they made their way through the woods. Tall pine trees lined the edge of the path on either side, weathered branches sticking out at odd angles. And the underbrush was dense; scattered dead branches and prickly vines. His shoulder brushed against hers as they traversed the slightly narrower section of trail.

Kahlan's frown deepened. "I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged and side-stepped a fallen tree limb.

He smiled knowingly, instinctively taking her hand to help her over the branch. He wondered how a Confessor, of all people, could try to lie so blatantly. "It's rolling off you in waves, Kahlan," Richard noted. He let go of her hand and reached up, gently pressing a finger against her cheek. It was a soft caress that ended before it had barely began. "That scowl hasn't left your face since Denna joined us." His hand dropped to his side.

She tried to relax her facial muscles but further thoughts of Denna kept her from succeeding. "I won't apologize for being on guard. She worries me. She should worry you too." Kahlan began the same conversation that they'd been having for the last two days.

Richard rolled his eyes as she started in. As much as he cared about the Confessor, she could grate on his nerves. He took a deep breath. "I understand that you don't like her, I'm not asking you to be her friend," Richard reached out again and stopped her with his right hand, allowing Zedd and Denna to get several paces ahead of them. He looked her in the eye and cocked his head to one side. "Kahlan, you don't need to be jealous of her."

"Jealous?" she scoffed, fire burning in her cheeks. "I am not jealous of her. She tried to kill you Richard. She tried to get you to kill me," Kahlan reminded him.

"But I didn't. She couldn't break me," he brought a smile to his lips as he spoke.

Kahlan scowled at him again. "Is this a joke to you?"

His jovial face slipped back into irritation. "You know it's not, Kahlan." He shook his head. "You don't even know the half of what Denna did to me before you got there." Richard paused a moment, silently cursing his choice of words. "I'm not saying that to make you feel bad for leaving me, Kahlan. I don't blame you for that. I hope you know that by now. I'm just saying that, Denna hurt me but I managed to escape. And that is what I prefer to hold onto. If I let myself get caught up in what was… I just can't dwell on that."

"I'm sorry," Kahlan instantly felt bad for what she had insinuated, though she hadn't done it on purpose. Her nerves were frayed with the Mord-Sith so close. "I don't want you to dwell on it either, I'm just afraid that you might be relaying too heavily on Denna's information. I know you're not asking me to be her friend, but I'm not stupid. I can see that you want to try and reach her, for whatever reason. But some people can't be changed, Richard. She admitted that she wants to re-win Rahl's favor. She is not your friend."

"I know," Richard nodded. Kahlan was right, of course. He had started to think that Denna might actually help them; a part of him still hoped for that. But he knew he needed to proceed with more caution than he'd started with.

He put a hand on her shoulder as they continued walking. It was a small gesture that he hoped would make her feel some ounce of reassurance. Richard thought back to what had happened between them just three days ago. He'd stood before her and asked for her hand in marriage, but before any of that could be resolved, Denna had showed up and destroyed the moment. Now he had no idea how to approach the subject again. But he was pretty sure that their current situation was not an appropriate time so he tried to think of some other way to switch the topic of their conversation.

"Look there," he pointed, finding just the right thing to distract them both. They paused mid-step and his finger led her eye to a stone cave opening in the distance. It was a narrow slit that looked to be just large enough to allow a single person access at one time. "Once we have Jennsen back, we should retreat to this spot. It will be a good place to hide out for a while if necessary. They won't be able to storm in there with a rush of troops," he concluded.

She nodded. "Good idea." Kahlan took careful note of their surroundings. He had taught her how to memorize landmarks and retrace steps. She sighed and looked to Richard as they started off again. He smiled at her and she easily returned the gesture. Kahlan once again marveled at the way he always managed to calm her. "I don't want to fight with you," she let him know.

"I don't want to fight with you either," Richard agreed as they caught up to Zedd and Denna. "We need to be united if we plan to get my sister away from Rahl."

"I agree," she replied.

"Kahlan," Richard hated to bring up anything else of potential argument after they had just declared a truce, but he had to prepare for the worse. It was what he always did before a fight, even though he always hoped for the best. "If Rahl takes me and there's no way for you or Zedd to get to me safely, I want you to get Jennsen away from the fight. Will you promise me that you'll make sure she's safe before you come back?" he asked.

The Confessor closed her eyes for a second, halting her step again. She couldn't help thinking about the last important question he had asked her. He hadn't brought up the subject again but she had a feeling that was only because of their current situation. Whatever the reason was, Kahlan was happy to have a question that she could answer with utmost certainty. "I promise you, Richard. I won't let anything happen to Jennsen," she replied.

They walked in companionable silence after that. When the sun was directly overhead the forest began to thin and they caught a glimpse of a field just past the tree-line. The valley beyond was flat and surrounded on three sides by forest. The fourth side bled into the northern horizon. It didn't take much effort to locate the D'Harans. It was an open air camp with only three tents; clearly not the best fortified position out in the middle of the field. But, as Richard surveyed the area, he noted half a dozen quads guarding the perimeter of the encampment. It wasn't an impenetrable number, but it was plenty to make him nervous.

Richard spotted a guard escorting Jennsen around the camp and his heart sank. Until then he'd been hoping that maybe Denna had lied about his sister being taken, that it had all been a trick to trap him. But as he watched the scene unfold it all became extremely real. Jennsen's hands were tied behind her back and the guard escorting her seemed to enjoy yanking a tuft of her long, auburn hair every time he thought she was moving too slowly.

After Jennsen was shoved into one of the tents and disappeared from his sight, Richard began to formulate a plan. The largest concentration of soldiers was guarding the left flank, a good distance from where they were. It boded well for their approach but he knew that as soon as they struck, the D'Harans would easily mobilize their forces. He scanned the forest in that direction and found the perfect spot, a small rock outcropping partially hidden by trees. He sent Zedd off to the rock ledge with specific instructions. Richard and the others waited for the wizard to make the long trek on his own before they made their move.

They'd barely breached the forest tree-line when a quad of D'Harans on horseback ambushed them, swords drawn, pushing them back into the forest and out of Zedd's line of sight. The soldiers dismounted and stood guard, using the horses to keep the circle tight around their captives, but they did not advance. Only two of them parted to allow another entrance to the circle. A Mord-Sith walked toward Richard with purpose. Long, dark hair hung down her back, braided the same as Denna wore hers. Her Agiel was already in hand, clearly ready to wreak havoc on any that dared to fight her.

"Sasha," Denna called the woman by name as she stepped forward. "What is this? Where is Rahl? I have brought him the Seeker."

"No." The dark haired Mord-Sith wore a smug smile as she shook her head. "I will be the one to take the Seeker to Lord Rahl," she announced. A noise followed that was half way between a laugh and a scoff. "Not that Lord Rahl is anywhere close."

"You lied?" Denna actually looked shocked by the realization.

"I told you what you needed to know," Sasha replied. "That the girl had been captured. That's all the information you needed to go after the Seeker. And…" the woman moved toward Richard again, smiling menacingly. "You have brought him to me just as I had hoped." Her fingers tightened around the Agiel, holding it close to Richard's face.

"The deal was me in exchange for Jennsen," Richard bravely stood before the Mord-Sith. One hand was at his sword, ready to draw. "I stand by that deal."

Sasha threw her head back and laughed. "No, that was the deal Denna made you. But it was never one she could have kept." The Mord-Sith walked around Richard, circling him like an animal stalking its prey. "Poor misguided Denna, she was once the model that all Mord-Sith strived to attain. I wanted to be just as strong and ruthless as her. But she turned out to be such a disappointment. She couldn't even break the Seeker." Sasha looked Richard in the eye. "I assure you, I won't have that problem." Without warning, she spun around and drove her Agiel into Denna's stomach.

Richard and Kahlan watched as Denna doubled over in pain. But she recovered in seconds and flung herself at Sasha as the two of them danced around the inner circle of D'Haran soldiers. "Mord-Sith are loyal to other Mord-Sith," Denna seethed as she ducked her opponents blow.

"But you are nothing, Denna. Not Mord-Sith any longer, that is for certain," Sasha growled. "You ran from Lord Rahl, you ran away from everything that he and the Mord-Sith gave you. You are nothing and you will die with nothing; no identity, no loyalty to be remembered." She lunged toward the blond-headed woman and struck another blow with her Agiel.

The sword of truth came ringing out of Richard's scabbard. "Stop it!" he shouted. Richard pointed the sword at Sasha and then at Denna, back and forth as the two of them kept up their circling motions. "I will kill you both and then all of these guards if someone does not get Jennsen for me right now," he warned.

"You foolish man." Sasha crouched low and caught him with her Agiel before he could bring the sword down on her. She pressed it against his hip in a warning blow and used her other hand to deflect the magic of his sword.

Richard went to his knees. The sword's tip dropped to the ground but he held the hilt tightly, fighting against the pain of the magic being turned against him. Kahlan made a move toward him but was surprised by the two soldiers who caught her arms from behind and squeezed them together roughly at her back. In all the excitement she hadn't even realized they'd snuck up on her. She berated herself for being off guard, for focusing only on Richard and not keeping the enemy within sight. Kahlan struggled against their hold as Sasha went after Richard again, driving the Agiel into his neck.

Denna kicked Sasha in the knees, causing the other Mord-Sith to stumble away from Richard. They fought again, the two of them trying to gain advantage over one another. Denna fought hard but Sasha was relentless in her pursuit and Denna fell at the dark-haired woman's feet. Sasha poised her Agiel at Denna's neck but before she could make contact, fire burned across her upper arm. She looked over to see Richard with sword in hand. Blood dripped from her wounded arm but she was quick and focused all her power into the Agiel as she struck his chest with crippling pain.

As he went to his knees again, one of the guards came to help Sasha. The Agiel ripped across his chest as the D'Haran soldier ran his sword through the Seeker's left side.

"Richard! NO!" Kahlan screamed as she watched the scene unfold. One leg kicked out behind her and connected with the guard holding her right arm. His grip on her slipped as he fell backward. In a flash of movement she spun around and grasped the second man with her free hand. The D'Haran's eyes turned black and he drew his sword before Kahlan had even let go of him. Her legs felt weak and her head throbbed as she watched the guard go after the one that had attacked Richard. She tried to get to Richard but was struck by the guard she had kicked. Kahlan went to her knees, grasped one dagger in each hand and then reared up again. She sliced the man's throat in an instant.

Denna caught Sasha off guard as the other watched her victory slowly slipping away. She pressed her Agiel against Sasha's heart and poured ever ounce of hatred she could gather into the act. "My death will not change the fact that you are not one of us any longer, Denna," the pained words emitted even as blood pooled in the Mord-Sith's throat. "You will forever be nothing." Sasha's eyes rolled back into their sockets, no further words had time to form on her lips as she was thrust into death's relentless grip. She fell to the wooded ground in a heap of lifeless flesh and bone.

The other soldiers were swiftly neutralized by the one Kahlan had confessed. Denna stood beside the confessed guard as they looked down at Richard's unconscious body. Kahlan was already busy tending to him. She tore off several lengths of her cloak and wrapped the bandages around his waist. "There is a cave a ways back; Richard pointed it out to me on our way," her voice shook as she continued to delicately bind the wound. She tore her eyes away from him and stared up at the soldier. "Get the horses and help me lift him."

He did as instructed while Kahlan stood and faced Denna. "Go and get Zedd, bring him to the cave." She went on to describe exactly how to find the cave, but Denna stared blankly at the woman. Kahlan's anger bubbled over and she lunged at Denna, placing one hand against the Mord-Sith's throat. "He could die because he was trying to save you, for some reason that I will doubtfully ever understand. You go and find Zedd of your own volition, or I will force you." Denna's answer was to bring her hand up in warning. "What are you going to do, turn my magic against me? A Confessor can not be confessed."

"But she can know pain," Denna reached down and grasped her Agiel. She brought it up just underneath Kahlan's chin.

Kahlan growled as she released the Mord-Sith. "I won't fight you, Richard needs me. And he needs Zedd." She looked Denna in the eye. "Do you want him to die?" Kahlan stared the woman down, tempted to touch her again and end it all before the Mord-Sith had time to even think of using her Agiel. But she knew Denna and Richard shared some sort of twisted connection. She hated it but she had a feeling that Denna cared for him in some sort of misguided way. She was banking a lot on that feeling. Denna did not disappoint her as she turned and ran off in Zedd's direction without another word.

The guard helped ease Richard into the saddle in front of her. Kahlan held him firmly but gently and wasted no time, pushing her horse hard as they raced back to the cave. She put no trust in Denna, only hope. She wondered if that was what Richard had done as well. The ride did nothing to ease her growing despair, but they reached the cave in short order and the D'Haran helped her squeeze Richard through the rock opening. Inside they laid him down on a bed of old straw. She ripped several more pieces from her cloak and pressed them against Richard's wound. The others were completely sodden with his blood. Her heart raced as she tried to think of another way to help him. But nothing came to her. She had no healing powers, and she feared that not even Zedd could treat a wound so deep.

He woke, opened his eyes and squinted up at her. "Kahlan," his voice was raspy as he gasped for each breath.

Her heart leapt despite the dire situation, simply happy that he was still alive. "Just hold on," she kept her face as stern as she could, knowing that if she allowed herself to dwell too much on the situation, she would cry. And she didn't plan on crying in front of him while he lay in such grave condition. She tried instead to be positive. "Zedd will be here soon."

"Jennsen?" he squeezed the words past trembling lips. He was starting to shake, going into to shock from the loss of so much blood. Kahlan instructed the D'Haran soldier to grab all the blankets from their packs. When he brought them to her, she layered them upon Richard and tucked them up under his chin. She told the guard to build a fire as she finally answered Richard's question.

"She'll be fine," Kahlan tried to assuage his worry, knowing it would not serve him in healing.

He smiled in spite of everything crashing down around them. His hand reached for her and grasped it limply. "You know, you still haven't answered my question."

She bit her bottom lip until she drew blood, trying to hold herself together. "I will…" she pushed the words out. "…as soon as you get better." Kahlan made a move to leave but he caught her hand with more strength than she thought possible.

"Kahlan…" his eyes pleaded with her the same they had when he'd first asked.

"I need to get something from my pack," she quickly turned away from him, clamped down her emotions and pulled her hand free. A plan formulated in her head. It was simple, it was risky. She even thought he might approve of it, had it been his idea. But she knew he'd be angry once he discovered what she'd done, which meant she needed to act fast before Denna returned with Zedd. She called to the D'Haran soldier. "What is your name?"

"Rylan Archer, my lady," he bowed his head.

She rummaged through her pack and found what she needed. Kahlan held the hard yellow root out to him. "I need you to boil this and pour it into a tin cup for me."

"Yes, my lady."

"Kahlan, is Jennsen safe?" Richard asked the question again when she returned to his side.

She knew that he was growing delirious, but flashed him a reassuring look. "She will be. I made you a promise, didn't I?" she watched as he nodded his head, though it looked as if it pained him to do so. "I keep my promises," Kahlan whispered.

Archer brought her the cup when the root had finished boiling. She took it from him. "Now remove your uniform," Kahlan instructed and watched as he followed her order with keen efficiency. When he was done she placed the cup back into his hands and instructed him to give it to Richard and make sure he drank every last sip. As she watched Archer carry out the second order she shed her cloak and pulled on the D'Haran uniform. When she was finished and Richard had downed the last of the root tea, she went to his side again. "Sleep now, Zedd will be here soon." His eyes closed and she waited just long enough to make sure he was resting and still alive. When she was sure, Kahlan leaned over him and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Kahlan added one last thing to complete her outfit and then ordered the D'Haran under her power to stay with Richard no matter what happened. The soldier gave her his word and followed her out of the cave, watching as she mounted one of the horses and disappeared into the fold of trees. The man kept his word, returning to the cave's interior to watch over the Seeker. Much later when he heard the sound of someone approaching, he drew his sword, ready to defend the man his mistress had put in his charge.

"My lady?" Archer called out to the dark figure that approached. He sagged a little when he realized it was the Mord-Sith. She was followed by another, who he imagined to be the Wizard that his mistress had spoken of.

Zedd rushed to Richard's side. He wasted no time, pulling away the blankets and bandages that Kahlan had applied. The old Wizard could not contain his shock upon seeing the gapping wound in his grandson's abdomen. "Dear spirits," he sucked in air as he immediately set to work. His hands hovered over Richard's injury and he willed all of his power into the healing process. It took him a long time just to stop the bleeding and he felt woozy from the effort. With that out of the way, he manually held Richard's wound together, blood staining his hands, and hoped that he had enough energy left to bind the flesh.

Denna watched him as she stood beside the D'Haran in his under clothes. "Where is the Confessor?" she asked, glancing around. In the low glow of firelight she knew there was nowhere else in the small space to be hidden from her view.

"I do not know," Archer answered honestly, having been confessed to only speak the truth. "She took my uniform and a horse and left me to watch over the Seeker. She did not tell me where she was going."

Zedd registered the words as he finished up what he could for the time being. He looked down at Richard and surveyed his appearance, noticing that he was pale but seemed to be resting comfortably. Then he spotted the tin cup beside him and lifted it to his nose. "Talla root," he sniffed once more to be sure. "It's a very potent relaxant." Zedd looked to the D'Haran. "Kahlan made this for him?" he asked.

"Yes," Archer replied. "Then she made me hand over my uniform, helmet and all."

"She wouldn't," Zedd shook his head, still feeling dizzy from healing Richard. A thought ate at him as he remembered seeing the D'Haran point his sword at them when they'd entered the cave. He felt around Richard, moving the blankets in his search. When he failed to find what he was looking for there he glanced around the cave and then grabbed the D'Haran by his undershirt. "The sword… where is the sword?"

"The Seeker's sword?" the man pointed to Richard. "She took that too."

Zedd let go of the man and sank to his knees beside Richard. "Dear spirits, what has she done?" he lamented. "Walking into that camp; it's suicide."

Denna contemplated the idea. "The uniform will get her well within the camp, and the soldiers will not strike her outright if she brandishes the sword. They will believe it's Richard for a short time, maybe enough time for her to get Jennsen free." She didn't care for the woman, but Denna knew the Confessor wasn't stupid. It was a decent plan.

"But will it be enough time to get her self free as well?" Zedd questioned.

The Mord-Sith could not say, but she had her doubts. As wise as the woman had been in her disguise, she was still just one woman. "Probably not. I imagine that's what she wants, for them to go after her while Jennsen flees. The girl may live if she's bright enough to run quickly, but I have to agree with your earlier assessment. For the Mother Confessor, it will undoubtedly be a suicide mission."

"Then I must save her!" Archer exclaimed. He ran out of the cave, sword at his side, before he could be stopped.

"Fool," Denna muttered.

Zedd eyed her wearily. "Kahlan confessed him, he is under her power. He has no choice in his mindless devotion to her. It is not all that different from what you do to men," he pointed out. "The only real difference is that she was born into it, and you were beaten into it." Zedd caught himself, surprised that he was trying to reach the woman. He thought Richard might be proud of his attempt, even though he still feared the power Denna held over him. Thoughts of his grandson caused his heart to tighten and Zedd realized that he had very little choice in which to lay his faith. "You must go after her," he looked to Denna and then down at Richard. "I can not leave him now that I have started the healing process." Zedd hesitated a moment, uncertain how much he should reveal to the woman. But he didn't have much choice in the matter. "I am too weak and I need to do more for him once I've rested for a short time." He locked eyes with her again. "You have to go and help them."

She shook her head. "I have to do no such thing," Denna scoffed at the idea. "I am on no ones side any longer." With that, the Mord-Sith turned on him and exited the cave.

He hung his head. "Dear spirits," Zedd sighed, fearing defeat was inevitable. "Please, protect them."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker,_ or its characters.

Thank you to those who have left reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 3**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

Kahlan found it a struggle to move in the bulky D'Haran uniform. Just holding the reigns of her horse was made more difficult by the added weight of chain armor and the heavy cloak, not to mention the strain on her neck from wearing the metal helmet. She'd always used her lightness to an advantage over the enemy. Now she felt a sluggish pull upon her already weary body. But she fought it, the tiredness and the added weight. There was one goal set in her mind, to rescue Richard's sister. Everything else was wasted thought. Kahlan turned all her focus on the mission ahead, the way she knew Richard would.

The sun was setting in the east as she neared the camp. Gold and violet streaked across the sky. Dark clouds closed in from the north. The thunderheads threatened to pour down their wrath upon the world. Her heart beat wildly as she neared the target and spotted two soldiers standing guard at the main entry of the small encampment. They stopped her with searching eyes and swords at their side. "What's your name, soldier?" one asked.

"Where have you been?" added the second.

She gulped down her worry and spoke in as masculine a voice as she could muster, having foolishly hopped she wouldn't need to speak at all. "Rylan Archer. I was with the Mord-Sith, Sasha, trying to intercept the Seeker. He got away, but not before killing the Mord-Sith and the others in my quad." Kahlan explained.

The first nodded, seeming to approve of her story. "Never send a woman to do a man's job," he shook his head. "We haven't seen any sign of the Seeker here at camp," the guard continued. "Perhaps he was injured," the man grinned at the thought. The other guard laughed. "Maybe he's bleeding to death somewhere in the forest," he added. They both laughed harder.

It took every ounce of restraint she had not to draw Richard's sword and run them both through on the spot, or touch one and let him destroy the other. But she knew what was at stake and managed to emit a small trickle of laughter. She would need to join in on their joke or be viewed as a traitor. "We can only hope."

"Report to the captain." The second guard waved her off. Kahlan breathed a sigh of relief and rode further into the camp, still hearing the echo of their laughter ringing in her ears. There appeared to be far more soldiers than she and Richard had originally thought. She passed one of the larger tents and caught a glimpse inside. The soft glow of a gas lamp allowed her to see row upon row of sleeping D'Haran's.

Kahlan took another deep breath, fearing she had gotten herself in way over her head. But she'd made Richard a promise and she always kept her promises. She stopped where all the soldiers' horses were tied off. Kahlan dismounted and slung her reigns over the log fence. Her right hand went to the scabbard underneath her cloak, making sure the sword was still in place. Skin brushed gently against the hilt and her hand recoiled in surprise. Kahlan knew there was magic in the sword. She'd seen Richard wield it enough times to know that it fed off of strong emotions. At the moment, her anger boiled bright inside.

Knowing well enough not to touch it unless she was in desperate need, Kahlan let her D'Haran cloak close over it, hiding it from view. Then she set off to patrol the area in search of Jennsen. The hunt did not take long as she halted outside of the last tent, the smallest of the three. The other two had both housed soldiers, but as she peered inside the third tent she found Jennsen seated on the grassy ground. The girl's hands were clasped behind her back in wrist irons, and a short chain ran from the irons to a peg in the ground. Just two guards stood watch over her.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, causing Kahlan to spin around. Her movements were still a bit slow due to the confines of the D'Haran armor but she dealt with it, compensating as best she could. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at the source of the voice and recognized the rank of captain on his uniform. He wore no helmet and his dark gaze bored through her, demandingly. "Change of guard isn't for another hour," he looked her over with a keen eye.

"I was just…" Kahlan feared that her voice would give her away, but so far the guards all seemed convinced of her male appearance. It was an odd feeling to be so concealed, not having anyone know who she was. She was used to people recognizing her face and voice instantly, and fearing the woman that she was. An idea suddenly formed in her head as she looked into the man's beady eyes. Jennsen was a woman as well, and a beautiful young one at that. "I thought I might have a bit of fun with the prisoner," the words made her sick to her stomach. "We could all have a turn," she put her disgusting suggestion up for offer and hoped he'd take the bait.

The captain's eyes remained stern. "What is your name?"

"Archer, sir," she answered, worried that she'd come across the one D'Haran captain in Rahl's army that wasn't as vile as the rest.

He pursed his lips, still eyeing her suspiciously. "Archer, you don't sound well."

"I've just come from battle," Kahlan started to make up the lie as quickly as her lips could move. "I was with the Mord-Sith. We went after the Seeker. The Confessor was there and she had a hold of my throat for a time. I got away from her but she crushed my windpipe." She waited for his reply, holding her breath and allowing her fingers to seek the comforting shape of the sword beneath her cloak.

The captain's eyes lit up with maniacal amusement. He clapped his big hand down upon her shoulder again, this time in a mark of comradeship. "You were lucky, Archer. I'd say you deserve a small reward," his lips curled into a twisted smile as he shoved her into the tent. "Clear out," he ordered the two guards. They left without question, following their captain's order. He looked to Kahlan. "Don't be long," he grinned again. "I want my time with her too," he concluded, taking his leave of them.

Kahlan wanted to puke as she thought about the man touching Jennsen. But she stuffed down her revulsion and could hardly believe that she was alone with the girl. She moved toward Jennsen and watched as the young woman flinched. Realizing her mistake she spoke softly. "It's me, Kahlan," she whispered. "Don't be frightened, and do not do anything to alert them of what is going on in here," she warned.

Jennsen stood and stared at the helmeted figure. "Kahlan?" she asked hesitantly. Her fears were put to rest when Kahlan removed the helmet for just a second, long enough to reveal her true identity. The mask was promptly put back in place and Kahlan hoped that no one was watching, though she wouldn't put it past those animals to think that they were waiting for a show.

Kahlan pulled the girl close, Jennsen's back to her front. She put her lips to the girl's ear. "You need to pretend you're protesting this; we need to at least make it sound good." Jennsen did not disappoint, squealing and moaning as if she were being made to do things against her will. Kahlan smiled, noting how much like Richard his sister was; smart and easily adaptable to any situation. She withdrew one of the daggers at her boot and pried at the wrist irons until Jennsen was free of them. "Now, we need to get to the horses without being noticed."

"How?" Jennsen rubbed her sore wrists.

"Good question." Kahlan hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. She hadn't really thought any of it through, knowing only the promise she'd made to Richard. Thankfully her mind worked quickly and she figured that running away swiftly was their best option. At the tent flap, opposite the one where the captain had left her, she stuck her head out to see if anyone was about. The sun had sunk below the horizon and it was dark. They could use that to their advantage.

Not seeing anyone, Kahlan pulled Jennsen along. They exited the tent and hurried off in the direction of the horses, easily skirting along the backside of the tents. Small flickers of light moved about in the distance as men walked around with torches, but none seemed to spot them. Kahlan was feeling overly optimistic when they reached the fence where she had left her horse. She didn't search for that beast in particular, not caring which of the animals they took.

"Going somewhere, Archer?"

A chill ran through Kahlan as she turned to find the captain standing behind her, torch in hand. It illuminated his dark features, causing him to look more menacing than before. "I said you could have a bit of fun, not free her," he noted with a calm tone.

Kahlan tried to rely on her ability to improvise but nothing was coming to her. She decided it was time to strike. The captain was alone and he didn't suspect anything other than one soldier trying to desert his position. The advantage was still hers, but she knew she needed to act fast. Kahlan stepped forward and took a swipe at him with her dagger. She made contact with the flesh of his torso, but he was quick and caught her hand before she could take another stab at him. She was tempted to unleash her power upon him but wished only to use that as a last resort.

"You have made a grave mistake, Archer," the captain spoke as his grip remained strong. "Lord Rahl demands so little of us, only loyalty. And you have broken that vow."

"I have broken no such vow," Kahlan still managed to disguise her voice. "I will never be loyal to a mad man," she growled the words as her free hand sought the sword beneath her cloak. Kahlan brought it out, using all of her strength to control the sword's magic. She plunged the length of steel into the captain's chest without another thought and watched as his eyes widened with surprise.

He fell to the ground but managed to make one last stand against her. "Seeker!" he screamed the word into the darkened night.

She knew the scream would bring forth soldiers, many of them. Hurriedly, she guided Jennsen to a horse and helped the girl up. "If anything happens, if we get separated, you find Richard and tell him not to come after me." She ran through the mental pictures of the landmarks that she had noted and relayed them in reverse order for Jennsen to follow back to the cave. "I'll be right behind you," Kahlan told her.

But, before Kahlan could even turn around, Jennsen heard a sharp whistle slice through the air. She barely registered the arrows presence before she screamed. "Kahlan!"

The Confessor staggered as she felt the hard impact against her right shoulder, metal tipped wood easily found its way through chain armor and sunk into her flesh. A sting traveled down her arm and then it started to go numb. She clawed at the reigns of Jennsen's horse with her good hand, trying to keep herself upright. With her limp arm she sheathed the sword and then ripped the scabbard from her waist. Kahlan thrust it against the girl. "Take it, and go to Richard."

"I can't leave you," Jennsen protested, knowing what the woman meant to his brother.

Kahlan watched as more soldiers drew near. There would only be a small window for Jennsen to get free. If she tried to leave with the girl they would surely follow. But if she stayed she could create enough of a diversion to hopefully allow the younger woman half a chance. "Jennsen, go!" she shouted, releasing her hold on the reigns. "Do as I told you!" She fell to her knees as another arrow impacted her same shoulder, a little lower into her back. Kahlan had thought the dark would work to her advantage, now the soldiers were using it to theirs. She could not see them coming. "Go!" she yelled one last time and was finally rewarded by seeing Jennsen's backside flee.

Strong hands gripped her from behind and tore off her helmet, followed by the chain armor at her head. "You are no Seeker," the man spoke in triumph. Kahlan recognized him as one of the guards she had first come across.

She managed a small smile. "No, I'm not," Kahlan replied just before her good hand grabbed him by the throat.

The man turned on his fellow soldiers and struck a few down before he was killed. Kahlan sat on her keens, hunched over and weary from the combined pain of using her power and the wounds at her back. She felt defeat creep in. Then someone yanked the arrows out roughly, both at once. They kicked her from behind, causing her to fall on her face. The soldier stepped on her wounded shoulder, pinning her down, pressing her left cheek against the ground. She clenched her teeth against the pain and spit dirt from her mouth.

"A Confessor," the man spoke. Kahlan noted his rank to be that of first lieutenant. "Certainly a more worthy gift to Lord Rahl than the girl," he sneered. His boot gave one last kick against her shoulder before he released her. "Tie her up, tightly," he instructed the others.

Kahlan buried the pain to the farthest reaches of her mind in order to remain aware of those around her. "Lieutenant, if the Confessor is here then the Seeker may be close. Should we send out a party to follow the girl and search for him?" one young, eager soldier asked.

"Send a quad," he nodded. "But don't waste too much energy on it. If the Seeker is still alive, the girl will tell him what has transpired here. And he will come after us, because we have something he cares about even more than the boxes of Orden or killing Rahl. Break camp, we ride out tonight!"

Everything happened in short order after that. Before she knew it, Kahlan was lashed to a horse. Her hands were covered in cloth and tied tightly with rope; bound nearly half way up her arms. Both shoulders hurt from the uncomfortable position; added discomfort to the wounds in her right shoulder. As they rode out, rain started to fall. She had no helmet and not even the chain armor to cover her head. The D'Haran cloak was still wrapped about her body but the sergeant hadn't bothered to pull the hood up for her and she shivered as the cold rain fell heavier.

Raindrops trickled down her face and mixed with tears. They both caught on her lower lip where she had bitten it earlier, back at the cave. It only served as a painful reminder that she had yet to answer Richard's foolhardy question of marriage. She shook her head, wondering how everything had gotten so out of control. The plan had been to free Jennsen and escape with her, failing that, she'd been prepared to die. Kahlan knew that being captured would only assure Richard coming after her. And she didn't want to think about what would happen when he did.

xxx

Richard was awake and sitting up with a blanket wrapped about his shoulders. He was more alert than Zedd had figured he'd be after such a short time. Seated beside the small fire, Zedd told him everything he knew about what had happened; all of which was very little, mainly that Kahlan had gone after Jennsen. They sat in silence for a long time after that. The wizard could see fire brewing behind his grandson's eyes. He knew that Richard desired nothing more than to take off after his sister and Kahlan. Thankfully he was still a little too weak for that.

A noise caused both their heads to turn toward the cave's narrow entrance. Richard instinctively went for his sword but quickly remembered why it wasn't there. Zedd tried to focus his power and conjure a bit of wizard's fire if need be, but he was too drained from his efforts at healing Richard. They were prey, ripe for the taking as a dark figure entered the cave. But the voice that called out to them was music to their ears. "Richard? Grandfather?"

Zedd jumped to his feet, more swiftly than he could have imagined. His arms were wrapped around the girl in an instant. "Thank the sprits," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Not the spirits, grandfather," she pulled back and looked up at him. "Thank Kahlan." Jennsen turned and looked down at her brother. "She saved me, and she…"

"Where is she?" Richard cut her off, wanting to hug his sister. But he still felt too frail to stand.

She went to him instead, kneeling beside him. "I'm sorry brother," tears formed in her eyes. "She killed the captain but there were too many others," Jennsen continued to tell them the rest of what had happened. "I thought the best way to help her would be to get you. She gave me the sword and told me how to find you," the girl handed him the scabbard with his sword safely tucked inside. "I rode as fast as I could."

"You did the right thing," Richard assured her. He tried to calm the anger he felt inside, knowing what a foolish thing it had been for Kahlan to go off by herself. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help thank her for keeping the promise she had made. He could not dwell on what was done, he had to look forward. "Were you followed?"

"I don't know. I never looked back."

"She was." Another voice spoke out from the darkness that surrounded the cave. The three of them turned to watch as Denna emerged from the shadows. She was wet, covered in mud and some of her hair stuck out of the once pristine braid. It hung against her face in damp clumps. "I took care of the quad that was after her. The rest of the D'Haran camp has packed up and left."

Richard looked up at her. "You went after them?" He recalled Zedd telling him that she'd refused to do just that when asked.

"No, I went to observe. There was nothing I could do," she spoke in a firm voice.

Zedd eyed her suspiciously. "Except to take out a quad for us." He wondered if his grandson's trust in the woman had not been entirely misplaced.

She shook her head at his comment. "Not for you."

Richard saw the furry still blazing in her eyes, much as it had been when she'd attacked Sasha. He could not condone her revenge, even though it had severed to their advantage this time. But he did understand it; he'd felt it erupt inside himself a number of times. "And Kahlan?" he asked. "Did you see her, anywhere?"

"She was with them." Denna made no extravagant explanations. "They are headed east."

Richard wasted no time in making up his mind. "We have to go after her." He made a move to stand.

Zedd pushed the boy back down with a gentle, but firm, hand. "First, you must rest. And I must take Jennsen some place safe," he declared.

The girl finally rejoined their conversation. "And where would that be, grandfather?" Jennsen asked, standing again to face him. "I wasn't safe where you took me before. The D'Harans are too numerous and no one in your resistance has the numbers to fight them. I want to go with you this time. I am sick of being kept in the dark." She turned to Richard with pleading eyes. "Our mother tried to keep me protected and look what happened. If she had told me what I was, what I could do, maybe I could have helped, maybe… I could have stopped her from being killed." Jennsen couldn't help but look to Denna for a moment. She returned her gaze to Richard. "Kahlan risked her life to help save me and I plan to do the same for her."

"No," Zedd maintained his protest.

Jennsen's eyes softened as she faced the old man. "If Kahlan hadn't shown up when she did, I know those men would have… I'm certain I would be dead now or worse. I am going to return the favor whether you like it or not. I'm going with you," she stood her ground.

"It sounds like she knows what she wants, Zedd," Richard spoke. He was worried for her safety as well, but she'd proven her bravery to him a few times already. She could obviously handle more than either of them gave her credit. He shared a smile with his little sister, giving her his blessing to come along.

Zedd threw his hands up in defeat. "What good is being a Wizard of the First Order when I can't even control my own grandchildren," he muttered. He wagged a finger at Richard. "Before any one goes anywhere, you will rest. We can catch up to them in the morning. On this matter, I will not back down."

Richard almost tried to mount a protest but the pain in his side caused him to acquiesce. He didn't sleep well that night, though, too worried about Kahlan. He lay in the dark, cool cave and listened to the gentle sounds of his sister's sleep and the ruckus snoring of his grandfather. His ears were also alert to every small footfall that Denna made as she stalked around the cave; exiting and entering many times. His curiosity and concern over her presence there was one of the biggest things that kept sleep at bay.

In the early morning, Zedd perched himself at Richard's side. "I wish you would reconsider this."

"I think Jennsen is old enough to know what she wants," Richard replied, gently touching the wound at his side. It felt a great deal better and he was not going to let Zedd make him rest any longer. They had already waited long enough in his opinion. "She's coming with us," he concluded.

"I'm not talking about your sister." Zedd summoned all the courage he had. "You do not even know that Kahlan is still alive."

Richard's jaw clenched. "No, but I have hope."

The wizard shook his head and sighed. "We can not go based on hope."

"Hope is all I have, Zedd," Richard did his best to keep an even tone. "The hope of being with her might be all I ever have. It keeps me going; it keeps me alive when nothing else can. If I lose that hope then Darken Rahl will have won, even without my allegiance or my death."

Zedd could not help his heart from breaking as he listened to his grandson's words. He knew what it was to feel the all encompassing thrill and agony of love. He'd been able to enjoy it with his wife, even if it had ended too soon. But he knew that Kahlan and Richard would never get that chance, not even briefly. He could fight a lot of magic and had over the years, but he'd once said that of all the magic in the world none was more powerful than love. Love was the one magic that he could not fight against, just as no one could fight Kahlan's power of love.

"A man once said, fools are those who follow their hearts," Zedd shook his head again.

Richard's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Me," the wizard admitted. "But the greatest fool of all is the one who never allows his heart to open."

"You said that too?" Richard asked.

"No," Zedd answered with a wistful smile spread across his face. "My wife… your grandmother." He stood and placed a big hand against Richard's shoulder, squeezing tenderly. "Let us not be great fools this day, my boy." He finally gave his approval, and then went to tend the fire.

Richard stood for the first time and managed to keep his balance. He started to fold the blankets and smiled when Jennsen insisted on helping him. He bent over to gather his things and found Kahlan's stuff in a heap beside his. He caressed the soft fibers of Kahlan's travel cloak and then handed it to his sister. "I think she tore off just enough length to make it about your size now," he tried to smile again but all he could think of was how desperately Kahlan had worked to save his life. He grimaced as he reached down again and took Kahlan's pack. "Could you carry this too?" he asked, handing it to Jennsen.

"Of course," she looked at the bag. "Is there, uh… does she have any food inside?"

He felt horrible, realizing they hadn't offered the girl anything to eat the night before. Richard imagined the guards had not fed her well the last several days, if at all. "Whatever we find is yours." He opened a side pocket, knowing that Kahlan usually kept extra dried fruit on hand. Richard reached in and grasped something between his fingers. His face paled as he pulled out what appeared to be the remains of a flower.

A lump caught in his throat as he recognized the honeysuckle branch. The last time he'd seen it, the flowers had been bright white with pink centers. And they'd flourished with a sweet fragrance. Now the petals were browned at the edges, but not yet dry and brittle. They were caught somewhere between life and death. It was a feeling he knew all too well at the moment. He feared he'd be stuck in that place as long as Kahlan wasn't beside him. She was the one thing that made him feel fully alive.

He brought the branch to his nose and delighted in the fact that the withered pedals still retained a light scent. She'd kept them, or at least a small part of the bouquet he'd given her. Her words came back to haunt his ears. _Flowers are impractical, especially for traveling_. Richard wanted to laugh, joyous over the fact that she'd saved them. Except there was a sob caught in his throat that prevented the laughter.

"Are you okay?" Jennsen caught his pained look and feared it was his wound that was causing the discomfort.

Richard nodded as he carefully let the branch and all the worn petals of the flower fall back into the pocket of Kahlan's pack. He fastened it securely. "We need to go, now," his voice was laced with urgent need.

He watched as Jennsen slid the pack over her back and went to help Zedd kick dirt on the fire. Richard met Denna, who was standing just inside the cave's mouth. "Are you coming with us?" he asked, not sure if he wanted the answer to be yes or no. She didn't speak and he thought back to the fight he had witnessed between her and the other Mord-Sith. "Denna, what Sasha said to you; it's not true. You are not, nothing."

Her eyes looked to him, confusion clouded their depths. "I killed you. I killed you and then I brought you back to life so I could torture you some more. I nearly made you kill the Mother Confessor and I _did_ kill your mother. Then I came back to turn you over to Rahl. Why have you not run me through with that sword again?" she waved a hand at the steel that rested at his side.

"I don't know," Richard shrugged. He honestly couldn't explain it.

She arched her brow. "So, what… you forgive me?" Denna shook her head, knowing that could never be.

"If that's what you need to hear then, yes, I forgive you," Richard spoke the words with great trepidation. "I forgive you for what you did under Rahl's rule." He moved toward her, his eyes turning darker than their natural brown color. "But I will never, not for one minute of the rest of my life, forget what you have done to me. And if you try to harm my sister or Zedd, or Kahlan, under your own rule… I will not hesitate to kill you again." He took a step backward. "Now, are you coming with us or not?"

Denna stared at him for a long moment. "There are horses saddled outside, enough for all of us to ride," she answered, leading the way out.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

**Note:** Thank you to the readers and reviewers. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 4**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

They reached the open field where the D'Haran camp had been. Mud slicked the ground. Raindrops beaded on blades of grass and wildflowers. Sunshine did its best to fight off the reminders of the night storm, warming the morning and drying out the landscape. Not much was left of the camp aside from depressions in the tall grass where tents had been, food scrapes and broken bottles of booze. There were also the remains of five soldiers, bloody and abandoned.

Richard noticed as his sister sat up straighter in her saddle. She was on edge from memories of her time at the camp; memories that he wished he could strike from her mind. They rode on, following the well defined D'Haran trail; a distinctive swath of trampled earth. The mud grew thicker and mixed with clumps of grass that squished beneath their horse's hooves. The landscape was flat and barren except for the green grass that seemed endless. Richard longed for the comfort of trees, feeling completely lost out in the open.

It was mid-day when they slowed their horses to a trot and scanned the horizon. Richard caught a glimpse of something in the distance, indistinct dark masses that stood out against the vivid green landscape. Small billows of smoke rose from the area as well, causing concern. They all proceeded with caution and the distant lumps soon formed into the carcasses of a massacre. There were a few fallen horses but most of the carnage was human.

All of them dismounted, but Richard was the first to crouch down beside one of the bodies. "D'Harans," he whispered, making out the burned insignia on the man's tunic. "I don't get it," he looked up to Zedd and the others. "Who would do this?"

"Rahl?" Zedd shrugged.

The Seeker frowned. "Why would Darker Rahl kill his own soldiers?" It didn't make any sense to his mind. Richard stood and scanned the area. There looked to be at least a hundred D'Harans strewn about and he wondered how Kahlan had ever been able to free his sister against such odds. His stomach jumped into his throat as he remembered that Kahlan had dressed as a D'Haran to infiltrate the camp. His feet moved swiftly across the valley floor. He kicked off helmets and bent low to inspect each face. It took him a while but he searched them all. "She's not here," he spoke the words more as a reassurance to himself, rather than to inform the others.

A pained moan greeted his ears. He found the source of the voice at his feet; the last soldier he had checked, one he had thought dead like all the others. Richard knelt beside the D'Haran and Denna did the same beside him. "Who did this?" she asked of the soldier.

"A wizard," the man croaked the words past dried, cracked lips.

"Wizard?" Richard glanced up at Zedd with questioning eyes. His grandfather shook his head, having no answer for him. "What wizard?" he asked the dying man.

The soldier coughed. "I don't know. He had magic. He did this…" the soldier managed to put a shaky hand to his burned chest. "Fire sprang from his hands, so much death…" He coughed again until his body could not take the pain any longer and was silent.

Denna felt for a pulse. There was a faint one at his neck. She grasped her Agiel and stabbed it against the man's heart. His body convulsed for a second and then went limp again. "Why did you do that?" Richard stared at her with disgust in his eyes.

She searched for the man's pulse again and found none. Denna stood and looked down at Richard. "It was a more merciful death than what he was suffering," she declared.

Richard stood and tried to clear his head. Maybe it had been merciful but he still hated it. Even though the soldiers were his enemy, to see such slaughter made him sick. He knew war was not an easy thing, certainly not for the faint of heart. Richard did his best to steel himself against the horrible things he'd seen and done since joining the fight. But no amount of trickery could completely block his head from the atrocities. It was with a heavy heart that he moved away, seeking out tracks that might lead him to Kahlan.

"Over here," Jennsen called to him.

Denna and Richard joined her and looked down at the ground to where the girl was pointing. "I don't see anything," Richard frowned.

"Tracks, from two horses," she replied, bending down and placing her hand directly over the hoof prints that she saw. "They go off that way." Her hand pointed to the north, away from Rahl's palace to the east. "They feel fresh."

"I don't see them," Richard squinted at the undisturbed grass.

"Neither do I," Denna shook her head. "There must be magic covering them," she looked to Richard and they both realized the truth at the same time. "She can see through the spell that covers them," Denna concluded.

He grinned; grateful of his sister's unique tracking abilities. "So, I guess it was a good idea to bring her along after all, huh Zedd?" Richard tried to remain cheerful. It was a trick that had worked well before in the face of impossible odds. He turned his head and spotted the older man farther away than he had expected. Zedd was hunched over one of the fallen horses as Richard approached. The wizard untied a leather saddle bag and opened it. He pulled out one long box and then a smaller one. Both were covered in an ornate design of interlocking gold circles.

"The two boxes of Orden that the soldiers took from Jennsen," Zedd marveled at the discovery.

"Whoever did this didn't even take the boxes?" Richard's confusion grew further. "None of this makes any sense. I don't like it."

"Maybe they didn't know the boxes were here," Zedd replied as he tucked the small one into the left sleeve of his robe. He handed the larger box to Jennsen and watched over the girl as she safely secured it in Kahlan's pack. Then the pack went onto her shoulders again.

"Or maybe they only wanted the Mother Confessor," Denna concluded.

The revelation did not comfort Richard at all, but he had to agree with her assessment. He caught a look on Denna's face that he couldn't read. Her eyes were squinted in concentration and it worried him. "What's wrong? Do you sense something?" Richard looked around for any sign of immediate trouble.

"No," she shook her head. Denna dismissed him and walked back to the spot where their horses had been left to graze.

Richard went after her, placing a hand against her left forearm to stop her. He stepped back when she recoiled at his touch. "Denna, you know something," his instincts were telling him as much. He tried to dismiss the strange look she still wore on her face. "Tell me what you know," his voice was demanding.

"Lies," she finally replied. "All I know are lies that Sa… that the Mord-Sith fed me," Denna stopped short of saying the woman's name. She'd been foolish to think of her and the others as friends. They were all just prisoners, tools of Lord Rahl. There was no place for friendship when people were struggling to stay alive. It only complicated matters. She reached out and grasped her horse's reigns.

"What lies, Denna?" Richard persisted. This time he took her reigns in an attempt to stop her, rather than touching her. "Tell me what she told you and I'll decided if I think they are lies or not."

She sighed but kept her back straight, wearing that same stern look upon her face that he'd seen so many times as she'd tortured him. "Sasha told me that the wizard is alive."

"What wizard?"

"Giller."

He shook his head. "No, Giller died. I saw it. Kahlan killed him," Richard insisted.

"I'm sure she did," Denna smoothly replied. "But you should know as well as I that death is not always absolute. Not when there is magic afoot. There were other Mord-Sith there that day, they could have easily…"

"Given him the breath of life," Richard finished the thought for her. His hands clenched into tight fists around the reigns. "Doesn't anyone ever stay dead in this forsaken world?" he mumbled the last words mostly to himself. Though he knew some did, some such as his mother. Another thought sprang to mind as things were still not making much sense to him. "But why would Giller kill these men?" he asked. "He and Rahl are on the same side."

She grinned, mildly amused by his naivety. "Death is failure in Rahl's eyes. If Giller lives then he is undoubtedly trying to regain Lord Rahl's favor by bringing Kahlan in."

"The same way you were going to turn me over to Rahl," Richard finally understood.

Denna could see the disgust in his eyes again, and for some reason it bothered her. "You don't understand what its like to be completely controlled by another, to want only to please them. It can lead a person to do… almost anything."

Richard nearly smiled as his thoughts instantly went to Kahlan. Denna was wrong; he did know what it was like to feel completely tied to someone. He knew that need greater than any other at the moment. Finding Kahlan and making sure she was alive, it was almost as if his own life depended on it. "I understand more than you know."

Her eyes glanced away from him, hating the way he always managed to best her. "There could be more to Giller's plan than just handing over the Confessor," Denna couldn't help trying to maintain an upper hand in their conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Giller was performing a specific task for Lord Rahl when he died, to harness the Mother Confessor's power so he could give it to Rahl," she reminded him. "It is very likely that Giller is going to try and repeat the process, maybe before he tells Rahl anything about it."

"A method of assurance," he concluded, thinking that Denna's theory was more than likely true. Zedd and Jennsen joined them and both listened intently to the discussion. "But she fought him before, killed him. She could have killed Rahl too if he hadn't fled," Richard continued. "In the Con Dar, she even attacked me. She was nearly unstoppable," he remembered looking into her blood red eyes, uncertain that he would be able to calm her down. But he had.

"The Con Dar is very ancient magic, unpredictable in those who are not trained to use it," Zedd spoke up. "It doesn't seem possible that Kahlan should even be able to summon its power. And it is unlikely that there is any one trigger to induce the magic of the Con Dar. She may not be able to access it again. There are just too many unknowns," he pointed out.

Words started to seem wasteful as the urgency to find Kahlan grew insurmountably, flowing through Richard's blood. He directed them all to mount up again and followed his sister as she took the lead with Zedd. They maneuvered across the valley as quickly as possibly but Richard could not move fast enough to escape his feeling of helplessness. He wasn't even able to do what he'd always done best, to track. He turned to Denna, who rode beside him.

"If Sasha had not betrayed you, you would have handed me off to Rahl." It was more a statement of fact than a question. She nodded. "And if you had another chance to take me in, would you still do whatever you could to get back into Rahl's good graces?"

"I don't know," she replied.

He knew her answer was truthful but it scared him, causing him to remember that the Mord-Sith was not his friend. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

xxx

Kahlan opened her eyes and waited as the darkness solidified. Her shoulder ached but she couldn't turn her head to examine the wounds. "I can't move," her words were slightly slurred as she continued to regain consciousness. She couldn't recall much of what had happened after watching the D'Harans around her fall from their horses in agony. Bolts of fire had danced all around her and she'd thought for sure that one would catch her, but no burning sensation ever occurred. She remembered only a black fog taking over her thoughts.

"That's because I've cast a spell to keep you immobilized."

She tried again to move her head, to confirm the familiar voice, but her body wouldn't obey the commands her mind sent. Thankfully he stepped into her view and she stared deep into his eyes. "I killed you."

"Yes, you did," Giller replied with little emotion, seeming neither upset nor angry by the fact. He checked to be sure her restraints were tight, in case his spell was to fail.

"Is that why you're doing this?" she asked.

"I do not wish revenge," he answered. "I only seek Lord Rahl's forgiveness."

"Why?" Kahlan tried to move again; a hand or an arm, anything. She gritted her teeth in concentration. "He used you and then left you behind," she wanted to keep him talking as she continued to run through possible escape routes. But even if his spell wore off she was still strapped to a stone wall, metal restraints at her wrists and ankles just like they had been the last time Giller had tried to steal her powers. That realization sunk into her mind like a brick.

"Loyalty to Lord Rahl is the only path," he responded, as if the line had been rehearsed several times.

Kahlan scoffed at his reply. "You are not a slave, Giller. You used to work for the Confessors. You had a mind of your own. You performed a valuable service to the people of the Midlands."

"Not for, with," Giller seemed slightly agitated for the first time. "I worked _with_ the Confessors," he clarified. "I considered them… friends."

"That's exactly my point. How could you betray them?" She kept prodding him to speak.

The wizard frowned. "The Confessors stood no chance against Lord Rahl, no one does. I could not help them. I chose to live."

She sighed. "Allegiance to Rahl in not a life worth living." Kahlan didn't bother trying to hide her real feelings. "The only real power he has over you is what you give him. By not fighting back, you have shown him that you're willing to settle for whatever he deems to be right. But his way is not the right way, it never will be."

"Perhaps I should have paralyzed your tongue as well," Giller's frowned deepened and reached his eyes. "Your ideas and that of the Seeker are very noble, indeed. But they are the naïve dreams of children. Following Lord Rahl is the only true path," his tone held a note of confidence that seemed to grow as their conversation continued. "Maybe he'll never have your allegiance, but soon he will have your power to add to his arsenal."

Kahlan felt her stomach twist into a knot of fear, but she would not back down. "Rahl's not even here, how can you transfer my power to him?"

He picked up a small jar that was crafted of frosted blue glass. "I've spent the last few months learning how to enchant this vile so that it will receive and store you power until I can transport it to Lord Rahl. Then I will only have to reverse the spell I am about to perform, and he will posses the power of Confession."

"Spell?" Kahlan was still struggling to distract him. "The last time you attempted this you poked half a dozen holes in me," she did not remember the event with fondness.

"That's one nice thing about everyone thinking you are dead, I've had nothing but time to study and learn new ways to get what I need." He moved closer so that he was standing right in front of her. "Please know that this is not personal. I have always been fond of the Confessors and it actually pains me to do this."

"Then don't," she made one last plea as he walked away. "Fight Rahl, show him that not everyone is going to just roll over when he orders it. Make a choice, Giller, the choice to do what is right." She watched him as he positioned the vile on a small wooden table that sat about six feet away from her. He stood at her left side, half way between the table and the wall where she was tethered.

Giller looked over at her. "I do not know what will become of you when this is over," he spoke softly, resigned to the task ahead. "For what it's worth, I pray that you live," he concluded as he began the enchantment.

Kahlan listened as he spoke in an ancient dialect that she had studied as a young Confessor. It had been used only by wizards and the first Confessors, thousands of years ago. "Please, Giller," she hated to beg. Kahlan gave no thought to her life or what the spell might do to her. She only worried that Rahl would be unstoppable with her power under his control. "You don't have to do this!"

As the first wispy strings of her power rose from her chest, Kahlan felt a pain unlike any other she'd experienced. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came.

xxx

Richard leapt off his horse and flung the reigns aside as he rushed toward the stone building. Jennsen had followed the tracks to their end, leading them to the structure that looked like nothing more than a simple house. But they all knew that if Giller was inside, the house could we awash with magic. Richard reached the outer door and found it to be locked. He kicked against the wooden partition until it gave way under his relentless desire, nearly spinning off its worn hinges.

"Kahlan!" he shouted her name, not bothering to worry that he might alert the wizard and give him time enough to prepare for their arrival. The main room was a long rectangular space with a fireplace at one end and an open archway at the other. Just past the arch, Richard spotted Giller. The others followed at his heels as he drew the sword. He planned to storm into the room ready for battle. But, instead of making a grand entrance, he ran into what felt like a stone wall and stumbled backward.

Zedd stood beside him and placed a hand against the solid entrance that looked to be as clear as freshly washed glass. "He's blocking us with a spell," he needlessly explained.

Jennsen moved closer to the wall and placed one hand against the surface that had caused her brother to falter. Her flesh easily slipped through and she felt nothing but air as she gently waved her hand around. She was about to take a step forward when Richard grabbed her and pulled her away from the entrance. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone," he warned. "Giller could…"

"What?" the girl asked, cutting him off. "He can't harm me with his magic."

"But he can fight you in other ways," Denna spoke up.

Richard noted the frown on his sister's face but he turned to Zedd for help. "Can you do anything about it?" he asked.

Zedd had an uncertain look in his eyes. "I can try." He got straight to work running through the mental archives of all the reversal spells he knew.

Richard pressed himself up against the barrier. His head turned to the left where he spotted Kahlan strapped against a wall. His heart soared into his throat and sunk deep into his stomach all at the same moment. Realizing that he could hear through the wall, Richard tried to call to her. But it seemed she could not hear him. He stood quietly for a moment and listened to the conversation inside. Hope swelled in his heart as he heard her trying to convince Giller that he was not Rahl's slave. But his anger flared when Giller told her that he wasn't sure what would happen to her after the spell extracted her power.

"Zedd, I need you to get me in there!" Richard grew excitable as he heard Giller begin the spell. "Now, Zedd, please!"

The old wizard shook his head as he continued to ramble off every spell he could think of. "I'm trying but nothing is working," he regretted having to speak such words as he too listened to Giller working his magic.

"Kahlan!" Richard shouted, hoping his voice might somehow reach her. He pounded against the glassy partition with his fists and even tried to pierce through it with the sword, but all of his attempts failed miserably. "Kahlan," he called out to her again, his voice softer, laced with a note of helplessness the likes he had never known before.

Jennsen stood beside her brother and watched as soft white tendrils of magic began to emerge from Kahlan's chest and snake their way into the small bottle. The girl regarded her brother, seeing the pain on his face. She also heard the desperation in his voice. Kahlan had saved her life because of a promise that she'd made to Richard. It had been an unbelievable sacrifice on her part and Jennsen was willing to repay the favor in kind, just to see her brother smile again. Without another thought Jennsen ran through the invisible wall.

"No!" Richard screamed, unable to stop his sister in time. He pounded against the wall again and turned to Zedd. "Please tell me you've thought of another spell to try," he begged his grandfather. Zedd could only hang his head in response, but he continued to try. He used the strongest wizard's fire he could conjure and even tried to freeze the wall so they could try to shatter it. But nothing worked.

Denna finally held her right hand out, palm facing flat against the wall. "Maybe, I can…" she trailed off, narrowing her eyes in concentration. Denna could feel the strong force of Giller's magic as it ran through the invisible partition. She used all of her strength to try and turn it against the wizard.

Richard watched her for a moment but was more curious about what was going on inside the other room. He could only stare in silence as Giller slapped Jennsen across the room when she attempted to break his concentration. Kahlan's mouth hung open, her lips forming a scream that never came. The white light emanating from her chest grew brighter as Giller continued his spell. Jennsen got back up to her feet and moved toward Kahlan. Richard's eyes widened as he watched her step into the milky white path of Kahlan's power.

The room exploded in a blinding light, the glass vile shattered, Kahlan's body went slack against the restraints and then everything was completely still. A second after that, Richard felt a crackle of energy rush through his body as the barrier failed. He fell through the archway and looked up at Denna who turned her attention to Giller, still deflecting the magic that he was trying to cast against them. The Seeker got up and drew his sword again, rushing toward the distracted wizard. He ran the man through without a second thought. As Giller sank to his knees, Richard brought the sword up over his right shoulder.

"Richard, no!" Zedd yelled from behind. "We may need…"

The young man heard nothing other than the thumping sound of his heart beating in his ears. He grasped the sword firmly with both hands and swung, taking Giller's head with one swift slice through the air. Richard felt the sword's point hit the ground as he starred at what was left of Giller's body. "Not even the breath of life will bring you back this time," his voice was so filled with malice that he barely recognized it as his own. The sword was sheathed and he rushed to Kahlan.

Zedd and Jennsen had freed her from the restraints and her body lay wilted in Zedd's arms as Richard approached. "She's alive," Zedd assured his grandson, having seen the question in his young eyes. "I can not say for certain what Giller's spell has done to her, but she is alive." He gave the boy that small hope.

Richard nodded, grateful of the news. He took her from Zedd and drew her up into his arms, cradling her head against his right shoulder. "We need to leave," he was calmly focused as he spoke to the others. Richard stood and walked toward the archway that had stopped him from helping Kahlan sooner. "The D'Harans will come looking for their missing soldiers. With Giller dead, I imagine the magic masking his tracks is gone. They will eventually end up here. We need a safe place to stay for a while."

"I know somewhere we can go," Zedd replied, hoping to assuage the guilt he felt for not being able to help fight Giller's magic wall. "It will take us the better part of the night to get there on horseback," he let them know.

xxx

Zedd pounded on the door, not caring that it was well into the middle of the night, or early morning to be more precise. There was a full moon in the sky; it cast the only illumination they'd had to travel by for hours. He looked through the window of the old house and watched as a light suddenly bloomed to life within. Finally the door was opened, just a crack, allowing the soft glow of candles to highlight the occupants' drawn face.

"Brother?" Thaddicus squinted against the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"We need shelter," Zedd spoke simply, tired from the ordeal of the last several days.

Thaddicus looked past his brother and could see a young man with a woman lying limp in his arms. The boy looked to be beyond the point of tiredness, yet he stood there clinging to the woman in his arms as if his life depended on keeping her safe. Past them he spotted a young girl with a weary but sweet smile upon her face. Then his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the face of a Mord-Sith. "What is going on, Zeddicus?"

"I will explain everything," Zedd placed a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "Please, we need a safe place for a while."

The man nodded, needing no further explanation at the moment. Though they had not been in touch, save once in the last twenty-three years, family was still the most important thing to him. "Of course, come in," he stood aside, though he was still very wary as the Mord-Sith approached.

"Is there somewhere to secure the horses?" she asked.

He gulped, trying to swallow the fear of all the stories he'd heard of the Mord-Sith. "I'll show you."

Richard paid little attention to the others as Zedd directed him to a small room off the main area of the cabin. There was a bed against the far wall and Richard gently laid Kahlan out upon the soft feather mattress. Jennsen disregarded her own tiredness and gathered a small basin, filled it with water and then grabbed a clean cloth. She sat beside her brother and had him prop Kahlan up so she could tend the arrow wounds in the woman's shoulder, which looked infected.

When the girl was done, she turned to her brother and smiled as brightly as she could for him. "That's all I can do," she let him know. He pulled her into a hug and whispered his thanks.

Zedd led his granddaughter away, leaving Richard alone with Kahlan. He took her left hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. There was no response. She had not been conscious for many hours. Zedd hadn't been able to offer a plausible explanation for what had happened when Jennsen had interrupted Giller's transfer spell. He couldn't say for certain if Kahlan's power had been drained or not. But none of it really mattered to Richard at the moment.

He kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and ignoring the soreness of his own wound. The events of the last few days rushed through his mind; searching for Jennsen, putting his trust in an unpredictable Mord-Sith, getting stabbed, the excessiveness of what he'd done to Giller and the feeling of helplessness that permeated every ounce of his body at not being able to rouse the woman he loved.

"Please wake up, Kahlan," he whispered in her ear. "We'll deal with everything else later, just... please wake up."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

Thank you to all who have left reviews. I apologize that I didn't respond to each comment this time but I figured posting this part, as quickly as I could, would be a better thank you than me blathering away. So, enjoy!

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 5**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the glass window panes, causing them to act as a prism that refracted a rainbow of color across Kahlan's pale cheeks. Richard leaned against the wooden door frame and watched her for a while as she sat on the bed. She was bathed and wearing the dress that Jennsen had made for her. It was fashioned out of the cloak that Kahlan had torn up to patch his wound, and added to with some fabric that his sister had found in an old box in the cabin. Zedd had explained to them that the material had once belonged to his mother, their great-grandmother. It was nice getting to know more about his family, but Richard's worry for Kahlan overshadowed everything.

Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she stared out the window as if searching for something that was lost; just beyond her reach. It had been several weeks since they'd arrived at the cabin, and as grateful as Richard was that she'd finally woken up, he was still very concerned. She wouldn't speak, or maybe could not. None of them knew for sure. She barely left the bed or room, and when she did it was usually only to join them at the table for a meal. She didn't eat much, though, seeming to only go through the motions for his sake.

Richard tried to shrug off the same bleak feeling that plagued him every morning as he faced another day dealing with her silence. He walked into the room and grabbed the jar of flowers that he had left there the day before. He emptied the contents and re-filled it with fresh, clean water. After that, Richard arranged the new wildflowers that he had picked earlier. The ritual of bringing her flowers had started the first day they'd arrived, after he had slept for hours. He did it in the hopes that one day it would finally elicit that familiar smile he was searching for.

He placed the jar back on the table next to Kahlan's bed and then sat down beside her. "I found some orange ones today," he waved a hand in the direction of the flowers as he tried to pull on a smile of his own. "I still haven't seen any honeysuckle around here, though, not even down by the lake. Speaking of the lake, Jennsen and Thaddicus are down there. They're planning to have a picnic and maybe go for a swim. It's really warm out today and I thought we could join them."

Kahlan didn't respond to him, but she shifted her position a little, crossing her arms and resting them on the window sill. She placed her chin on her arms, turning her gaze further away from him. A noise from behind caused Richard to look up and he spotted Zedd standing in the door way. Richard's solemn eyes brightened at the welcome sight. He stood and moved out into the main room, following after his grandfather. "Any change since I left?" the wizard asked.

"Not really," Richard shook his head and flashed the old man a genuine smile. "It's good to see you. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Well, I didn't want to leave you all here on your own for too long," Zedd replied. "I passed Denna on my way in. I don't know what she was up to, maybe going to tend the horses or perhaps on her way to stalk some unsuspecting crickets in the field. I don't like that she has nothing to do around here but skulk around. It makes me very nervous." He couldn't deny that she'd helped them against Giller but he still didn't particularly like the woman. And he didn't care to leave his loved ones with her for any longer than necessary. "She may still be of some use to us if we get back to the matter of stopping Rahl." Zedd finally arrived at the meat of what he wanted to relay.

"I know," Richard agreed.

Zedd wasn't nearly finished yet, though. "We've stayed here too long already. My time with the resistance was eye-opening, to say the least. They told me that Rahl is becoming bolder, ordering entire villages to be slaughtered. Not just the men, but women and children too. He claims that it will all stop as soon as you are in his custody. He's making people believe that all of this is your fault. It's gone beyond just those who have helped us, Richard. He needs to be stopped."

"I know that, Zedd!" Richard's voice grew louder. He shook his head and sighed. "Don't you think I know that? But Kahlan…"

"Kahlan has always understood that this fight is about more than any one person," Zedd was quick to reply. His eyes softened a little as he glanced over Richard's shoulder and spotted the woman by the window. "I love Kahlan," his voice was calmer. "I care about her just as much as you and Jennsen, even my brother… she is family. But just like all of you, I would sacrifice her for the good of the Midlands." He looked Richard in the eye. "When you took the oath as Seeker, you agreed to make that same sacrifice as well."

The younger man's lips were pursed as he tried to fight down his warring emotions, which wavered between love and duty. "I understand what is at stake, Zedd. I just need a little more time, just a few more days… maybe weeks. I know I can reach her. We'll need her help."

"Not if her power is gone the way we suspect," Zedd felt horrible for the words, but spoke the truth as he saw it.

"She can still fight!" Richard defended. "Either way, I will not go on until I know she is well."

Zedd knew that his stern words would only work to a certain degree. Richard could not be pushed or prodded to do anything outside of his own timeline. "For your sake and the sake of everyone in the Midlands, I hope you are right to put so much faith in this endeavor," he nodded his acquiescence.

"She's not an endeavor, Zedd," Richard shook off the comment. "She's my life. Without her, I have nothing."

xxx

Richard managed to walk Kahlan down to the lake and they sat with the others on blankets that Jennsen had spread out. Zedd kept his mouth stuffed as he and Thaddicus conversed and laughed about the past. Jennsen tried to engage Kahlan in conversation but without result. Kahlan neither ate nor spoke. Denna only ate. She kept her distance from the group, her back against a tree that was a few feet away from the rest of them. It was an odd gathering, to say the least. But the sun was shining and the birds were singing, and Richard was almost able to pretend that he was happy. Almost.

Jennsen was about to set a plate of food down in front of Kahlan, but Richard caught his sister's hand before she could. "Don't," he warned in a low tone. Richard decided then and there to stop coddling her. He looked to Kahlan. "If she wants to eat then she can serve herself, or she can make her own food. I won't keep treating her like this. It's time that she learned to do for herself again."

"That seems a bit harsh, brother," Jennsen frowned but set the plate aside, complying with his wishes.

He shook his head. "No, it's life. And Kahlan needs to start living again of her own accord. I won't be a part of forcing her to eat or do anything she doesn't want to do. If she wants to live then she will learn to serve herself. If she doesn't, she won't." His words hung in the air like the challenge they were meant to be.

The others all continued to eat, but Kahlan sat still as stone as if she hadn't heard a word of what Richard had said. Her eyes were fixed on some point in the distance, once again lost in a trance the way she'd been for weeks. A derisive chuckle erupted from Denna's mouth. "I think her answer is death," she broke the silence and endured the withering glances that were shot in her direction from all around.

Richard frowned and picked at the meal on his plate. He willed all of his hope into the woman sitting at his side, remembering how strong and courageous she had been while trying to convince Giller to stand against Rahl. And how brave she'd been to go against the D'Haran's, saving his sister from their clutches. But seeing the defeated, blank stare on her face tore him up inside. He intentionally threw down his tin plate and it made a sharp clanging sound against the matted grass. The action caused everyone to jump, except Kahlan.

Denna laughed again and the others all shot her looks that were filled with contempt. She shrugged them off as she went about finishing her meal. Richard paid the Mord-Sith no attention as he focused solely on Kahlan. "This has gone on long enough," he tried to keep his voice calm. His meal was completely forgotten and the other's tried to eat as if nothing was going on, but they were failing miserably at the task as they all listened and watched the two people that they cared for deeply. "Just tell me that you're hungry, Kahlan. Tell me that you want something to eat and I will get it for you. Please, just say the words," he begged.

She remained silent and Richard grabbed her by the arms, turning her to face him. She looked at him but it was as if her eyes were starring right through him. His fingers dug into her arms, nails breaking her skin as he tried to get her attention. Her continued silence made his stomach churn with a sick feeling, but he would not give in. "Just talk to me, please. Say something, Kahlan, anything. Yell at me if that's your wish."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME!"

Everyone froze. Even Denna was crippled by the power of the words that the Confessor had screamed. Kahlan no longer looked through him but directly into his eyes. Her own eyes pooled with a mixture of sorrow and anger. "You should have left me behind," her voice was raw and nearly a whisper as she repeated the words. "You should have continued on after Rahl. Maybe it would all be over now, he'd be dead. You could be free now. Your family and all of the Midlands would be free."

"And you would probably be dead," Richard replied. His words hung in the air like a dark cloud just about to burst forth its rain. Richard felt triumph and defeat all at once. The emotions coiled and pooled in his belly. He'd gotten her to speak but it wasn't enough and he feared that if he didn't press further she would retreat again and be lost to him for good. "I couldn't leave you, Kahlan," he spoke again. "I could never do that to you."

"I would rather be dead than feel this… nothingness," she gulped down the hollowness she felt inside, confirming to them all that her power had been leached by Giller's magic. So many times during her life she'd dreamed of being normal, without the burden of her gift, just like everyone else. But now that it had been striped from her, she had no idea who she was. She felt completely alone. "You have no idea what this is like, Richard. You should have left me. You could have found someone to share your life with, a woman who could give you all that I couldn't."

Richard tightened his grip on her, angry at the way she always managed to fall back on those thoughts. "You're right, I don't understand what you're feeling," he agreed. "I only know how I feel. I only know the worry I've had for you these last few weeks. I only know the anger I've felt over what Giller did to you. And I only know the guilt that I feel because all of it was my fault, because I failed, because you ended up there for me; to help my sister. All I know is the realization that I did this to you, that I caused you this pain. And you have no idea what that is like." He released her and left his words to echo across the quiet landscape.

xxx

Everyone had left the lake some time ago. Even the sun was starting to lower into the sky as it prepared to take its leave of the day. But Kahlan remained in the same place, seated on the soft blankets that Jennsen had left behind. Instead of staring off at nothing, though, her eyes delighted in the sight of trees and grass, birds and wildflowers. She had closed herself off to the world for so long and it felt good to notice all the little things again. But the weight of Richard's words still sat in her stomach like lead. She sighed, not knowing how to make everything return to the way it had been before. She was pretty certain that wasn't even a possibility. Nothing would ever be the same.

"Hello there," Thaddicus called out to her as he approached. "We haven't been properly introduced, at least not while you were conscious or… well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" He nervously blathered. "I'm Thaddicus, Zedd's brother. And, no, nobody ever calls me Thad," he grinned, hoping to lighten the mood a little. He was pleased to see one corner of her mouth twitch. It wasn't much, not even close to a real smile, but after having seen her sit around listlessly for weeks, he was delighted by the small reaction.

"You remind me of Zedd," Kahlan replied. It felt good to talk again.

He smiled bright enough for both of them upon hearing her voice. "I'll try to take that as a complement." The man remained standing with hands clasped behind his back. "I don't know what it's like to have magic, Zedd got all of that in our family," he started in again. "But I know what it's like to have a family. I spent twenty-three years wondering where Zedd was, worried that he was imprisoned or dead. You have people here who love you. My brother and his grandchildren all care about you very much. That is something a lot of folks don't have, thanks to Darken Rahl's ruthless quest." He shook his head, not sure if he was getting his point across. "Well, I guess I just wanted to let you know that you are very lucky to have them," he concluded, turning to leave.

"Thaddicus?" she called out to stop him before he could walk away. "Thank you." He nodded and continued on his way.

The placid rustle of leaves caught her attention and she turned around to find Richard leaning against the birch tree where Denna had sat during their picnic earlier. She hated how sad his eyes looked. She hated more that it was her who had caused the look. Richard glanced away for a moment and kicked at the ground as he mentally tried out all sorts of things to say. His head rose again, deciding that honesty always worked best. "I'm not sorry I pushed you earlier, Kahlan," his voice trembled a little. "I just wish I knew how everything got so off track, so quickly," he lamented.

"I _am_ sorry," Kahlan promptly replied, getting to her feet. "I'm sorry that I said you should have left me. I didn't want you to, not really. But…" She took a deep breath. "Maybe it would have been for the best," she admitted, relieved to get the words out. They broke a dam inside her, and before she knew it Richard was there with his arms wrapped around her. His embrace was warm and comforting, even forgiving. But most of all it filled her with hope. That was something she'd forgotten for a while.

He smoothed a hand over her soft hair and kissed her forehead. "It would not have been for the best," Richard was adamant on the point. "We'll work it all out, Kahlan. I promise."

"I know," she pulled back to look at him. "I know, because you say the same thing every night." A genuine smile graced her lips as she recalled the way he'd curled up beside her in bed for weeks. He'd whispered that promise to her every night until she'd fallen asleep.

Richard grinned as he brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "There it is." He marveled at the way her lips parted and how the skin at the corners of her eyes scrunched up. "I knew that smile was still in there somewhere." Richard placed one hand at the base of her neck and kissed her, not on the forehead or the cheek like she was nothing more than a good friend. But on the lips, soft burgundy lips that he remembered tasting like honey that first time by the fire in the woods. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. It wasn't a frantic kiss like the last one she'd stolen from him. There was no fiery need in her, just peaceful delight. When it ended, she tucked her head against his shoulder, holding on to him tightly.

They stood like that for a long time before either of them wanted to let go. Even as the hug ended, their hands sought each other out and fingers twined together. "So, how do we work it all out?" Kahlan bravely asked. "Maybe Zedd was right all along," she continued. "I went after Jennsen for you and you came after me. Both of us could have been killed and then the Midlands would not have had anyone to fight for them."

"Zedd is not right." Richard's jaw clenched defiantly. "This fight against Rahl is about freedom from his oppressive rule, but freedom doesn't mean much unless you have someone to share it with. You are the only person I want to celebrate my freedom with," he let her know. "When all of this is over, I plan to marry you and live on a plot of land that is by a river, in the woods with the biggest meadow nearby. And I'm going to build us a house there and we'll grow old together."

"When you say it, I almost believe it," she smiled again, recalling the last time she'd spoken those same words.

Richard's reply mirrored the one he'd given before. "Believe it, Kahlan. Believe it, because it's the truth."

She nodded her head. "Can we go for a walk?" Richard easily agreed and helped her fold the picnic blankets. He walked with them both under his right arm. His left hand was free to hold hers. The sky put on a show for them as they moved away from the lake and further from the cabin. Red and orange burned across the horizon and several hues of pink cast shadows behind fluffy white clouds.

They entered the meadow where Richard had picked most of his flowers. He'd been planning to show it to her for a long time, but had wanted her to be well alert of the event. The sun slipped down further as they continued to wade through the waist deep grass. Kahlan held her free hand out and let the prickly stalks of grass graze against her palm. Richard smiled as he watched her enjoy the moment.

Their brief reprieve form the real world came crashing back for a second as they both spotted Denna across the field. She walked purposefully toward the wooded knoll at the far end of the lake. Richard knew that she had a small camp set up somewhere out there in the trees. She'd made it clear to him that she didn't wish to bunk with them, so she slept on her own and would patrol the surrounding area at night.

"Why has she stayed?" Kahlan asked as Richard dropped her hand and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Denna?" he needlessly asked, then shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think she knows how to be on her own; what to do without someone giving her orders or guiding her."

"Is that what you're doing, guiding her?" Kahlan asked. There was no jealousy in her tone, but a small bit of fear. "I know she helped you against Giller, but you can't think she's completely changed; that she wouldn't still turn against you if Rahl approached her right now with the promise of another chance to serve at his side."

Richard sighed. "I asked her as much and she said she didn't know what she'd do given the prospect," he replied. "I haven't deluded myself into believing the best of her, but everyone deserves a chance, Kahlan," he looked her in the eye. "What if I'd seen you confess that man on the cliff the first day we met in Hartland, and what if I'd panicked and ran away from you. What if I'd been afraid of you and had never given you a chance? What if we'd never become friends because I judged you by that one act?" he sighed again. "I know Denna's acts have been numerous, but…"

Kahlan leaned into him. "I get your point," she gave in. "I don't like it, but I get it."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, happy to have avoided a longer argument about the Mord-Sith. Richard hadn't been able to figure out his odd connection with Denna yet, but he felt it was up to him to handle it and no one else. The sun was half way beneath the horizon and sinking fast. Red, pink and orange had been replaced by dark blue and deep purple. "We should probably head back," Richard suggested. "It's been an eventful day, I imagine you're tired."

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back. I've spent so much time resting lately. That bed has become an annoyance."

"Even with me sleeping beside you?" he asked with an arched brow.

An unbidden rush of blood flushed her face. "I guess maybe that part wasn't so bad," she admitted. "But, I'd prefer we sleep out here tonight. It's so warm and… it will be like it used to be, like when Zedd would go off by himself for a while and it was just the two of us traveling together." Kahlan sat herself down on the grass.

Richard had no argument for that, he liked sleeping under the stars. He spread out one blanket and coaxed her over. Then he settled down beside her. The tall grass completely obscured their view of the cabin to the west and the lake to the east. It really did feel like they were all alone out there. The sun was finally gone and the crickets began to sing a summer melody. Richard reached out and plucked a small orange flower from the ground. He held it out to Kahlan.

"I know that we're traveling and all," he kept up the pretense of their pretend. "And flowers can be a bit impractical for that, but…"

Her lips cut him off, the sweet kiss easing away the last word from his mouth. When the union ended, she lay down on her back and stared up at the stars. Richard propped himself up against her left side but had eyes for only her. In his mind, the stars could not hold a candle to her splendor. "I think I'm starting to see the beauty in meadows," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. It was different than the other kisses they'd shared. There was familiarity in the texture of her lips and a pulse of warmth that made him feel completely content. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again, conveying what words could not.

They quickly helped remove each others bond to their clothing. He poised his body above hers, remembering when she had been in a similar position the night he'd first learned what a Gar was. He'd been frightened then, but her presence had calmed him. So many other memories of their time together came flooding back as he ran the orange flower over her cheek, down her neck and along her shoulder. His lips followed the pedal's caress until he'd kissed every inch of her flesh.

Kahlan reveled in his touch but was not submissive. Her power was lost but her strength of character remained, because one man had not given up on her. She weaved her fingers through his hair and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. Her long, dark hair fell across his face and shoulder and she leaned in to kiss him again. Her body relaxed in a manner that she had never known before. Kahlan had always felt the tension of keeping her power at bay, now she was able to let herself drift as he made love to her.

Some time later, as they lay covered in the second blanket, Richard brushed away a lone tear from her cheek. "Did I hurt you?" Worry clouded his dark eyes.

Her smile calmed his fear. "No," she shook her head. "I have just never felt this way before. No one has ever made me feel like… this…" She put one of his hands to her chest so that it rested above her heart. Then she placed her hand against his in the same manner. Kahlan had no words to convey what she was feeling.

"That's because no one has ever loved you like I do," he whispered.

xxx

Morning sunlight warmed their cheeks and birds chirped merrily in distant trees. Richard lay on his side, curled against her back. He gently kissed the two discolored scars on her right shoulder, where the arrows had inflicted their damage. She rolled onto her back and he propped himself on one elbow to stare down at her. The blanket was pulled up over them, covering bare flesh that they had spent most of the night exploring. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle it when you get your power back."

Her eyes clouded over upon hearing his comment. "Richard, I don't know exactly what Giller did. But I don't think my power will ever be…" her voice trailed away, trying to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling of discussing it. "Even if it were possible… I don't want it back."

"Yes, you do," he confidently replied. "I could see it in your eyes yesterday when you told me I should have left you. You said you felt nothing inside. No matter how much you might have thought you wanted it gone, I know you never really did. It's a part of you, Kahlan, as much a part of you as the air you breathe. It was not always a curse," Richard insisted as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "And, maybe there is still a small bit of it left? Maybe it will regenerate itself, somehow." Guilt shinned in his eyes. "Zedd thinks that Giller might have been able to help you, if we'd made him. But I was so focused on saving you… I just…"

Kahlan smiled sympathetically. "Giller was still a threat to us. I tried to talk to him but he would not be turned. What you did was for the best," she spoke in a reassuring tone. "I don't want you to ever feel guilty for that act." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't feel the magic. But, even if I did somehow get my power back…" Kahlan shook her head, still not believing that was possible. "Then this… all of this," Kahlan waved her hand back and forth between them. "It will have been for nothing."

"No, not for nothing," he countered. "I love you, Kahlan, power or not. I told you that before, I told you I would rather spend a lifetime beside you than with anyone else in my bed, and I meant it. But I want you to be the Kahlan I fell in love with. I don't want you to pretend to be something you're not for my sake. If there is a way to get your power back, I will help you find it. And we'll figure out how to stay together."

A smile came, despite her doubts. "How did I ever fall in love with such an optimistic fool?"

"You got lucky." His smile matched hers.

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Then say you'll marry me?" he asked.

Richard looked down at her with anticipation shinning in his brown eyes, hoping that the time was finally right. He certainly hadn't expected to see the utter look of fear that crept across her face. Her eyes grew wider as she suddenly looked past him and over his shoulder. Richard knew something was wrong and turned over, trying to reach his sword. But a booted foot kicked the sheathed weapon just out of his reach. Four helmeted D'Haran soldiers surrounded them.

There was nothing Richard could do but stare at the sword point that was pressed against his neck.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 6**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

Black birds sang a persistent tune from the tops of tall birch trees. And a warm breeze disturbed the otherwise calm meadow. Richard gulped down his fear and silently berated himself for not being more alert to his surroundings. The uniformed man standing over him pressed his sword just a little closer against Richard's throat. "It seems as though I've caught the Seeker of Truth and the Mother Confessor with their guard down, among other things," the man noted.

The momentary wave of anger that had swelled inside Richard's chest dissipated into relief as he recognized the voice. His eyes lit up and he smiled from ear to ear, shaking his head at the same time. "Chase!" he called out his friend's name and allowed his heart to start beating normally again. Richard squeezed Kahlan's hand reassuringly beneath the blanket. "You scared me half to death!" He chided the man.

Chase's gruff laughter filled the air around them as he removed his helmet and held it under one arm. A crooked smile graced his lips and gloating eyes peered down at Richard. He still held the sword toward his friend, waving it back and forth as he spoke. "You're getting sloppy, Richard. My men and I snuck up on you without even…" his jovial tone was swiftly cut off by an agonizing moan. He fell to his knees. The sword slipped from his hands and the helmet rolled away as a river of pain shot through his back and down the length of his arms and legs.

"Denna, stop!" Richard cried out as he spotted the Mord-Sith standing behind Chase. The other men closed in on her but were leery to attack as they watched her Agiel work its magic. She held the weapon taut and didn't seem to hear Richard's plea. The Seeker jumped up, naked as the day he'd been born, and dove at her. His right hand wrapped around the leather weapon and Richard felt its power course through his body, bending and ripping his pain threshold in a familiar manner. Richard finally took control and tackled her to the ground.

"He was about to kill you," Denna seethed, pushing him off of her. She was on her feet again in an instant and still ready for a fight.

Richard stood up. "Chase is an old friend." He caught her wrist before she could try to hurt anyone else. "He was just playing a joke on me," Richard turned his head and shot Chase a rather annoyed look over his shoulder. "Not a very nice one either," he added, though he wasn't overly upset. Richard was more upset at himself for having been caught off guard. He released his hold on her. "It was just a misunderstanding," he concluded.

Something soft hit Richard on the shoulder and he grabbed it just before it slid to the ground. He looked at the fabric. Realizing it was his pants he glanced down and blushed while quickly pulling on his clothes. Richard turned to see Kahlan gathering up his shirt, even as she stood without a lick of clothing on herself. Her face was stone, showing no emotion what so ever. It worried him a little as he took the shirt she offered and pulled it over his head.

Denna was still at attention beside Richard. Chase had a hold of his sword again. He eyed the light-haired woman with a contemptuous look, but Denna stood her ground. Richard sighed and went about explaining everything to his friend. When it seemed the situation had been sufficiently diffused, Richard pointed Chase toward the cabin. "Why don't you and your men head up there. We'll join you shortly," he assured him.

Chase shot one last glare in Denna's direction but gathered his men and headed off. Richard's shoulders relaxed a little, happy to have thwarted that small obstacle. He looked to Denna and wrinkled his brow in frustration. "When I tell you to stop, I expect you to stop," he growled.

"He was trying to kill..." she halted her words for a moment. "I _thought_ he was trying to kill you," Denna corrected.

"And I told you to stop," Richard repeated.

"I do not take orders from you," the Mord-Sith replied with unwavering composure.

Richard shook his head in an attempt to let his temper cool. "Then why are you still here?" his tone was a little less stern but nonetheless curious as he resumed the conversation. She made no attempt to answer and he wondered, for the hundredth time, why he was trying to get through to her. It seemed things would be better all around if he either sent her away or killed her. "If you are so eager to help me then you'll go up to the cabin right now and wait for us. We'll all find out why Chase is here, together," he put the offer to her. "And if you have no intention of helping us or following my lead, then you can leave. Now," Richard made himself very clear.

He watched her silently fume for awhile before marching off in the direction of the cabin. Richard released a breath. He ran a hand over his face and his fingers caught on the itchy stubble there. Richard collected his thoughts as he looked to Kahlan. She was fully dressed and shaking out the grass covered blankets. His right hand went to her waist but she side-stepped him and folded one of the blankets up as tightly as it could be bundled.

"Are you all right?" Richard approached her again, more cautiously.

She spent a few more seconds fiddling with the blankets but finally faced him. "I thought he was going to kill you too, before I realized it was Chase." Kahlan sighed heavily, shaking her head as she tried to fold the blanket again. "And do you know what my first instinct was?" she asked.

His lips pulled back in a sympathetic smile. "To use your power," he easily guessed.

Kahlan nodded. She looked down at the ground, hoping to conjure up some response from the grass or flowers. But they were no help. "I couldn't." She bit gently on her bottom lip to keep from losing her composure. "I have never felt so helpless in my whole life."

Richard moved closer. He took the blanket from her and tossed it aside. His hands went to her shoulders. "You are not helpless, Kahlan. Far from it," he emphasized the point by placing a kiss against her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. Richard was happy when she didn't pull away. "You can still fight, better than almost anyone else I know," he whispered the words in her ear and then pulled out of the embrace. One hand rested on her left cheek and he smiled. "You just might need to retrain those instincts of yours."

She was amazed once more by the way he always managed to make big obstacles seem small. "I can try," Kahlan replied, slowly starting to get used to the idea of doing things in a different manner. She watched as he went to retrieve his sword. "There's something else," she added, not wanting to keep secrets from him. "Something I can't explain…"

He secured the scabbard around his waist and turned questioning eyes her way. "What?"

"Denna," Kahlan spoke the name through gritted teeth. "She really was trying to help you. When she said she thought Chase was going to kill you, she believed it. She was speaking the truth. I felt it, I could read her just like I've always been able to read people," she shook her head and shrugged. "But, I shouldn't be able to. That ability is tied to my Confessor's power, they are linked."

His eyes shinned a little brighter. "Then maybe Giller's spell didn't destroy your power."

"But I don't feel it," Kahlan countered. "And I didn't hurt you. I don't know what to think," she shrugged again as a different kind of helpless feeling flooded her emotions.

Richard smiled. "You'll figure it out, and I'll help if I can," he took her hand in his. "But, right now we should probably get up to the cabin before Denna and Chase try to finish each other off." He chuckled softly at the thought. It was a small thing, but much needed at the moment. And his mood brightened further when he caught the smile that crept across Kahlan's face. They walked the short distance, both in a relatively good frame of mind given the recent events.

xxx

"The boundary is down," Chase wasted no time getting to the point.

Richard's good mood evaporated as he listened intently. "Are you saying that someone broke through it again?"

"No, I'm saying that it's down, completely," Chase explained. "We think it was probably destabilized due to all that happened when the D'Harans tried to break it down before. What ever the reason, Rahl's men are back in Hartland and the surrounding area," he watched and waiting for Richard to digest that surprising news. "The resistance and I have been tracking the D'Haran army, which is why we're dressed like this," he motioned to the uniform he wore. "They are strong, Richard, very strong. They have at least a hundred thousand soldiers and are tearing through the land without mercy."

The number of Rahl's army spun around in Richard's head, making him feel slightly dizzy. He knew that Rahl was powerful and had magic and forces to do his bidding, but he'd never been faced with an actual number before. It seemed rather daunting, but Richard was becoming well acquainted with such situations. There was only one logical conclusion in his mind and he spoke it aloud. "Then we need an army just as large," he concluded. "We have a small resistance already, we just need to expand it; gather more forces and arm the men properly."

"That will take a lot of organizing, and time," Chase noted.

Richard nodded. "Yes, but we have all three boxes of Orden again. Rahl may grow bolder in his attempts to draw me out, but at least he can not add that magic to his arsenal. Still, we'll need to rally troops as quickly as possible. That's why we should spread out." The plan solidified in his head. "Chase, you'll take your men and head back to Hartland to gather as many recruits there as you can find. The rest of us will scour the Midlands for like-minded men to help us fight. Zedd has made mention of several kingdoms south of here. We'll go that way first."

Kahlan had remained quiet throughout the discussion, but she could not hold her tongue any longer. "Three scout groups would be even better than two," her comment drew everyone's attention. She looked to Richard but did not back down from the plan she had in mind. "The population in the northern territory is even vaster than the south. I grew up there. I know my way around. I think we could gain a lot of support there."

"Then Zedd and Denna can go south, and we'll go north," Richard suggested.

Zedd was clearly about to protest that idea, but Kahlan beat him to it. "No," she shook her head. "You need Zedd with you and… even Denna. They are better protection that I can be to you right now. The Seeker is more important. I can take Jennsen and two of the boxes with me. That will keep them all away from Rahl's forces, which seem to be preoccupied with Hartland at the moment. And, without the Confessor's target on my back, we can travel quietly without many knowing our history." She paused a moment and looked him in the eye. "I can to do this."

Richard understood the deeper meaning of her words. "You don't need to prove anything to me or any of us, Kahlan."

"You're right," she agreed. "I need to prove it to myself, Richard. I'm going north, you'll go south and Chase will go to Hartland." Kahlan made it all sound final.

Everyone's eyes darted back and forth between Richard and Kahlan. No one was sure what to say, if anything. But Chase was braver than most. He faced Kahlan. "You'll take two of my men with you," he insisted, having seen the worried look on his friend's face. "They can dress in plain clothes…" Chase looked from Kahlan to Jennsen. "You could even pretend to each be married to one of them if necessary."

"No," Kahlan maintained her position. "We can move quicker with just the two of us."

The room remained tense as her objection hung in the air. "One then," Chase finally countered. "That will even out the groups to three each. On this, I will not budge," he shook his head and stood firm. But his eyes softened a little as he regarded her on a more personal level. "Emma would never forgive me for letting the two of you go off on your own."

Kahlan almost mounted further protest. But she knew Chase to be a kind man who cared very much for his family and friends. Kahlan didn't think he meant any disrespect to her by his words. She could also feel Richard's eyes boring through her and she knew some sort of concession would have to be made in order for him to even consider her leaving. "One then," she finally agreed.

"We wait until morning," Richard took hold of the meeting again. He was still upset at how things had evolved from his simple plan, but he needed to take up the issue with Kahlan, and not in front of everyone else. "We should gather what supplies we can and head out at first light," he concluded.

"Good," Thaddicus slapped his hands against his thighs. He finally felt free to speak up after having to listen quietly to the plans that would split up his family again. "That will give me time to cook a feast for our meal tonight. You can all help me eat the rabbits that I found in my traps this morning." He smiled good-naturedly, hoping to defuse some of the tension that still lingered in the room.

There were several head nods from all around as the meeting came to an end. Denna left the cabin without a word and Chase gathered his men up to discuss which one of them would go north with Kahlan. Zedd and Jennsen went with Thaddicus to help pick vegetables in the garden. Richard trailed after Kahlan who headed outside. They walked silently for awhile in the direction of the lake. "You're angry," Kahlan was the first to speak.

"A little bit, yes," Richard agreed. They stopped at the edge of the lake and peered out at the pristine blue water. The earlier breeze had disappeared and the water was as smooth as glass. Thoughts of Hartland's plight plagued him and he wished he was going back to his homeland with Chase. But something even more important was on his mind. "Kahlan, I meant what I said before." Richard turned to her. "You can still fight. I want you with me."

Her eyes maintained a strict focus, looking only at the water. She was afraid to meet his eyes. "I meant what I said too, I need to do this. Maybe Zedd isn't right about the two of us not being together, but we _do_ cloud each others thoughts, even as hard as we try not to. And this has all grown far too important now with your home at risk as well."

Richard frowned. "You are my home, Kahlan. Do you honestly think not being with you will make me think of you any less?" He shook his head, knowing it wasn't possible.

She faced him. "Thoughts are one thing, Richard. But being caught up in a battle and checking over your shoulder for me, or I for you… that is what could get us killed. When Sasha attacked, I was so focused on you that I let those men grab me. It cost me valuable seconds. You could have been lost because of my actions that day. And the same thing happened with Chase this morning."

"So we made a few mistakes," Richard replied. "We won't let it happen again."

"Maybe not," she shrugged, looking him in the eye. "I'm following my instincts on this, Richard. They're different this time but they feel right. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

He hated that she was throwing the words back at him, but he was also very proud of her. "Yes," Richard admitted.

Kahlan reached out for his hand. "I hate this, and I can see that you do too. But you know it has to be this way." She smiled as warmly as her heavy heart would allow. "We leave in the morning and I don't want to waste precious time arguing over the matter any longer."

He could not stay mad at her and he obviously could not change her mind. Instead, he decided to heed her advice. Without warning he swept her off her feet and carried her closer to the lake. "How about a swim?" his eyes glowed with mischief as he dangled her over the water's surface.

"Richard, don't," she warned. "I have all my clothes on."

An arched brow punctuated his smile and he set her down on dry land. "Maybe you should rectify that," he suggested. Kahlan grinned but made no move to disrobe as she waited for him to take off the sword at his waist. Before he could remove anything else she put her hands out and pushed him backward so that he stumbled into the lake. She barely managed to shed her top layer when Richard popped up out of the water and pulled her down with him.

They played and swam all morning, like children without a care in the world.

xxx

Thaddicus made good on his word and by the time the sun had gone down, a feast was well under way. Laughter permeated the gathering and all were grateful of the fact, even as uneasy thoughts of tomorrow still weighed heavily on their minds. Jennsen listened intently as Zedd and Thaddicus told stories about their childhood. Chase ate, drank and spoke to Richard about what he'd seen in Hartland. The other men mostly kept to themselves, feeling a little left out. But Kahlan talked to Chase's man, Oscar, who was to travel with her. She discovered he had a wife and a son back in Hartland, and Kahlan could hardly stand listening to him tell her about how much he missed them.

"I believe that old fiddle is still around here somewhere!" Thaddicus caught everyone's attention with his cheery tone. He shifted some items around at the far end of the cabin and found the object he had sought. The instrument was made of dark wood and covered in a thick layer of dust. He set it down in front of his brother but faced Jennsen who sat wide-eyed and curious, waiting for more of the story they'd been telling her. "You know, I always thought he used his magic to play this thing so well, but he assured me that he did not."

Zedd grinned. "And I still stand by my word, brother," he took the fiddle and caressed the fine wood of the handle, wiping away years of grime. Zedd grasped the bow in his right hand and it felt the same as he remembered from his youth. "Music was the one gift given to me by non-magical means."

"Play something for us, grandfather," Jennsen's eyes sparkled at the prospect. "Please."

The wizard shook his head. "No, no… I couldn't. It's been too long since I last played," he insisted.

"Come on, Zedd." Richard momentarily set aside his worry about the future and did his best to enjoy the time he had with his family in the present. "Just one song," he cajoled with his sister. Thaddicus was the third to implore Zedd, and Kahlan the fourth. Chase and his men stayed out of the family matter but delighted in the sound of music as Zedd finally put bow to fiddle and proved that he did indeed still have the gift.

Chase asked Jennsen to dance and he twirled the girl around a few times before Thaddicus took his place. Richard and Kahlan danced together. The other men stood around, bunched up in one corner as they all shot furtive glances in Denna's direction. But none of them were that brave. The Mord-Sith watched the interactions around her with little interest and soon took her leave of the whole insipid gathering. After a short while, Chase's men also filtered outside to set up their night's accommodations in the yard.

Zedd ended the lively tune as the gathering began to die down. He rested his arm a little and played a much slower melody. Chase, Jennsen and Thaddicus all sat and watched the two that remained dancing. No one could deny what they saw between Richard and Kahlan. None of them spoke of it, but they all knew what had changed. Chase knew better than most, having seen more than he'd bargained for earlier in the day. When the second song ended, Zedd put the instrument down and they all prepared to get some rest.

Richard took Kahlan by the hand and led her to their special spot in the meadow. A sleeping area was already laid out for them in the tall grass. Thick blankets were layered on top of fine straw and the bed was surrounded by a sea of purple and yellow wildflowers. He had set the whole place up himself while Kahlan had been helping with the meal. They snuggled up under the stars together, reenacting the special dance that their bodies had learned the night before.

xxx

Sunrise splattered the sky in shades of orange and pink. Dawn also brought about the warmest temperatures of the season. Summer was in full swing and the wildflowers were slowly beginning to wilt against the assaulting sunshine. Even the birds had started retreating to the cooler trees in the distant forest. The morning air was silent, still and sticky as Kahlan stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She eyed the Mord-Sith with a hard look plastered upon her face. "I don't trust you."

"You have no reason to," Denna replied.

"Richard still does not trust you," Kahlan added.

The Mord-Sith smiled unapologetically. "He has even less reason to," she remarked.

Kahlan drew in a long breath and then slowly let it out. Her arms unfolded and went to her side, hands clenched in fists. Unabashed fire blazed in her eyes. "If you hurt Richard, if you hurt Zedd or betray either of them in any way… I will hunt you down. Power or no power, I will make everything Rahl and his men have ever done to you seem like a pleasant dream."

A scoff escaped Denna's lips. "What would Richard think of you making such threats?" Her steely resolve remained.

"You are mistaken. That was not a threat," Kahlan shook her head and spoke plainly. She easily matched Denna's coolness every step that their conversation took. "It was a promise." Her eyes narrowed in warning. "Threats can very easily be forgotten, but I always keep my promises."

Denna could see the unwavering passion behind Kahlan's eyes. She couldn't help admire such conviction. "I believe you," the Mord-Sith concluded.

Kahlan sensed the truth of the Mord-Sith's reply. But she didn't think the woman, if Denna could even be called as much, had any concept of what it was like to be loved, or what the power of love could accomplish. In that regard, she almost felt sorry for Denna, almost. Kahlan watched the Mord-Sith mount up and could only hope that she would be a help to Richard, and not a hindrance. A hand squeezed her shoulder and she looked up to find Zedd standing before her. She smiled and slipped her arms around him. Her cheek rested against his warm chest.

Zedd kissed her atop the head and pulled back. His eyes were filled with worry as he spoke the words he needed to impart upon her. "Magic is never completely straight forward," he began, catching the curious look on her face. "One spell can have several different uses and the outcome of a spell can be vastly altered by only a subtle change of words, or a small interference." Zedd took a breath. "Jennsen's intent that day had been to block Giller's spell from completion, but she may have changed its outcome entirely."

Her eyes grew wide, surprised by his words. "What do you think happened to my power?"

"I honestly can not say," he shook his head in regret. "I have been a wizard more than twice as long as you have been alive, child. And yet, I have barely seen all that magic can do. I just wanted you to be aware of the possibilities."

She nodded. "Thank you, Zedd."

Thaddicus took his turn at hugging Kahlan and then Jennsen. He shook Richard's hand and wished them all well, sad to see them leave after having just gotten to know them. Richard hugged his sister and told her that he loved her. Zedd bid his brother good-bye and walked Jennsen over to her horse, allowing Richard and Kahlan a moment alone. Richard took Kahlan's hand in his. He wanted to object to her plan again, but he knew it would be wasted breath. He also knew the strong tug of needing to prove one's self. It was not in him to deny her that pursuit.

"If we are with you, you'll be focused on our safety. I know you won't mean to be, but you will," she spoke, as if reading his very thoughts. "We'll be all right. I can teach her to fight and keep her safe from the evils of man. In turn, she'll protect me from magical evil. It will be best this way."

Richard sighed in resignation. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." He let go of her hand for a moment and reached into his pack, finding the item that rested on top of his gear. "Real flowers don't last very long," he spoke again, recalling the sight of the withered flowers in her pack. "So, I made you this," he presented her with a small wood carving that fit in the palm of her hand. It was an intricately detailed rendering of a single honeysuckle flower on a short stem.

Kahlan sucked back tears. "When did you do this?"

"Last night, while you slept." He curled her fingers around it and smiled, looking into her eyes. "Do you remember the day after Giller first tried to take your power, when we were on our way to meet Zedd?" Her head nodded before he went on. "I told you then that you would be at my side when I killed Rahl. I meant that, Kahlan."

She smiled. It was a sad but hopeful grin. "And maybe it will still happen that way."

Richard nodded. He took the wooden flower and turned her around so he could place the carving in her pack. When she faced him again he held her hands, bringing them to his lips. He kissed them softly as he tried to memorize every detail of her to imprint upon his mind's eye. "It may be a long time before we see each other again. I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm going to miss you."

"If it's even half as much as I'll miss you, I understand," Kahlan replied.

He pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Kahlan," the words were feather-soft, for her ears only.

"I love you too," she whispered against his neck.

They separated promptly after that, not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer. He followed her lithe form with his eyes as she went to her horse and slipped into the saddle. Then Richard did the same, mounting up. He sat up tall, positioned between Zedd and Denna. As he looked to the west he could barely make out the shapes of Chase and the two men with him. And when he turned his gaze north, he watched as Kahlan's long hair bounced in rhythm with her horse's gallop.

Richard gripped his reigns, hoping that she'd turn around and flash him one last smile. But she rode steady and straight until she and the others with her disappeared over the hill. He couldn't help admire her focus; it was one of the many things that he loved about her. He made a silent vow, then and there, that the next time he saw Kahlan he would ask her to marry him one last time. And he promised himself that nothing would stand in the way of her answer again.

"Let's go." He aimed his steed south and nudged the animal forward.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 7**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

A sun-bleached valley surrounded the small cottage. The brittle grass snapped beneath their feet as they fought. Sunlight hugged the western horizon, even though the day was still fairly young. Autumn had already begun to shorten the days, and the air held a distinctive chill that grew colder as night loomed closer. The grassy landscape sloped down a gradual hill and then wound its way along a narrow stream. Both water and valley dead ended into a section of dense forest.

Kahlan ducked the first blow and countered his second strike. She crouched low and drew the weapons sheathed at her ankles then brought them upward with great force. Kahlan thrust one dagger at his chest but he stepped to the left just in time to avoid her upward motion. She frowned, surprised that he had managed to evade her, but Kahlan grinned as he turned around and came face-to-face with Jennsen. The young woman held her blade against his throat, having caught him off guard.

He shook his head as Jennsen backed away. "Not very fair, two against one," Oscar shrugged off his momentary upset.

Kahlan smiled at his remark, though she was still disturbed by the way he had managed to counter several of her maneuvers in their mock battle sequence. Her movements had felt very sluggish as she'd fought against Oscar. Even Jennsen had been more of a threat to him than herself. Kahlan tried to shake off the odd feeling, hoping it was only due to pushing herself too hard the last few days. But she knew it was more than that, she just wasn't ready to face it yet.

"I want the two of you to start the third maneuver again," Kahlan instructed, moving away from the area and taking a seat on a nearby stump.

She wanted to see how much Jennsen had learned and how she could handle a fight on her own. Kahlan sheathed her daggers and watched as Oscar attacked Jennsen with great enthusiasm. "He's bigger than you," she called out to the girl. "Use that to your advantage," Kahlan instructed. Within seconds Jennsen managed to use her smaller, lighter body to dodge Oscar's advances. She matched his moves and was able to avoid most of the blows easily.

The girl was light on her feet. She was a lot like Richard in that way. The thought of him caused Kahlan's mind to become distracted away from the fight. It had been three months since she'd left him, claiming the need to prove herself. So far she didn't have much to show for her effort. They had amassed a meager force that was traveling with them. Just over seven thousand men and even a few women had joined up. But that was hardly enough to put a dent in Rahl's massive army.

There was a camp set up at the edge of the forest, a few miles walk from the old cottage where Kahlan and Jennsen were staying. Occasionally Oscar would stay with them but more often than not he'd return to the soldier camp at night. It was a good arrangement and they'd been able to call the area their base of operations for just over a month. She suspected the abandoned cottage and its land had once belonged to a family, most likely relocated due to Rahl's influence, or possibly killed.

As much as Kahlan had enjoyed her nights under the stars with Richard, it was nice to have a roof over their heads, especially with colder weather on the way. She knew that autumn would sweep over them quickly and winter would set in with a vengeance. Kahlan feared that it would be a very long time before she saw Richard again. Some days she wondered if she could face all that was ahead without him at her side.

"I got him!" Jennsen exclaimed.

Kahlan looked up, pulled from her wandering thoughts. Her lips quirked into a lopsided grin as she saw the girl leaning over Oscar with a boot to his rib cage and her blade once again pressed against his neck. Oscar looked slightly disgruntled but still mostly pleased that he was helping Jennsen make such good progress. The young woman released him and a smile returned to his face as he popped up onto his feet. "I had to give her a bit of confidence," he shrugged and winked at Kahlan.

Jennsen rolled her eyes at the way her teachers liked to tease. Kahlan was grateful of Oscar's easy friendship with the two of them. He was very polite and clearly loved his wife very much by the way he was always talking about her. Kahlan and Jennsen had never once felt threatened by his presence. And he had an easy way about him that led many to strike up conversation with him. Kahlan hated to admit it, but Oscar had gotten most of their recruits all on his own.

The sound of horse hooves beating against the valley floor resounded in Kahlan's ears. She was immediately alert to the possible danger. But, within seconds, two riders crested the hill and she knew that they were from the camp. The men rode to the cottage and dismounted in front of her. "Mother Confessor," the taller of the two men addressed her using her former title. Most of those that they had recruited remained loyal to the Midlands law and respected her as if her power and authority had not been striped. She had tried to tell them many times that she was no longer the Mother Confessor but some did not seem to understand how that could be possible. She had no answer for them either.

"Kahlan," she spoke her name in a somewhat firm manner. A hand absently waved over her attire of dark green, not the familiar white dress she had grown accustomed to wearing. "You may just call me Kahlan."

Both men looked at her with blank stares. The taller one spoke again, but used neither her first name nor her former title. "We have a small matter that we'd like you to settle," he smiled with a kind demeanor.

All of the men who had signed up with them seemed too kind to her most days. Kahlan worried that they were not hardened enough to defeat Rahl. But she had to remind herself that until recently most of them had lived simply, working farm land or as laborers. They were not trained warriors and it hurt her every time she witnessed another man kiss his family goodbye and trail behind her as a willing sheep to the slaughter.

"What is it that you want settled?" Kahlan gave in and listened to their problem. It seemed a trivial thing but they were thankful of the time she took to discuss it with them. When they were on their way she sighed, hoping that she'd given them some small piece of mind. But she couldn't be sure; she doubted her abilities without her power.

Oscar stopped the men and spoke with them for a moment. They waited a short distance from the cottage while Oscar went to speak privately with Kahlan. "I apologize," his smile searched for forgiveness. "I've tried to tell the men what you explained to me, but some of them don't seem to care that you are no longer a Confessor." He was from Harland himself, and didn't quit understand their beliefs. But he recognized a leader when he saw one. "They seek guidance that they believe you can provide."

"It's all right, Oscar. I don't blame you for what just happened." Kahlan did her best to remain diplomatic, though she was growing more tired by the minute. She wanted nothing more to do with the day, longing only to fall upon her small bed and get lost in the comfort of sleep.

He hesitated for just a second before finally deciding to speak his mind. "They need a leader, and they've chosen you," Oscar concluded. He didn't wait for a reply, not wanting to argue the matter with her. "If you two don't mind," Oscar looked to Kahlan with questioning eyes. "I'd like to head back to camp tonight."

"Of course," Kahlan nodded, happy to dismiss what he had said about the men needing a leader. "And you don't have to ask me, Oscar. You can just tell me," she assured him. "Thank you for your help in our training session today. Have a good night."

He nodded and smiled again. "I'll see you both in the morning," Oscar waved and was off, following his friends as they led the way on horseback.

"You saw what I did, didn't you, before the men came… when I was fighting Oscar?" Jennsen asked as she stood before Kahlan. Her eyes sought approval from the woman she had come to care about like a sister. "I had him that time."

Kahlan nodded. "Yes, you did," she acknowledged the girl with a solemn smile. Kahlan closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed the spot at the bridge of her nose.

The younger woman lost some of her enthusiasm as she regarded her friend. "I know it will be different in a real battle," her voice was softer as she sheathed the blade that Kahlan had procured for her. It was shorter than a sword and less bulky, but not as small as Kahlan's daggers. The weapon had molded to her fighting style and she'd learned to use it well. "What if I can't do it?" Doubt crept into her tone. "What if I can't kill when is it called upon me?"

"You will," Kahlan replied, wishing she didn't have to prepare the girl for such a thing. She rested a hand on Jennsen's shoulder. "Your instincts will take over; you'll do it to survive."

Jennsen put a comforting hand to Kahlan's shoulder as well. "I'm sorry that you know what it's like to take a life."

"And I'm sorry that you will know what it's like someday," Kahlan shared a sympathetic smile with her friend. She shook her head, thinking about all the others who would most likely take their first life in the battle ahead. "How did I ever end up in this position, leading soldiers into a senseless war?"

"You asked for it," Jennsen straightforwardly replied. "You wanted to prove that you could still fight. And you have. Those men here earlier, and all the others back at the camp, they fear Rahl and what lies ahead, but you can reassure them. You can unite them."

Kahlan swallowed down her own fear. "Oscar has done a good job of uniting the men, perhaps he should lead them."

"But Oscar is their friend," Jennsen noted. "They trust him, but they need more than a friend, they need guidance and discipline. Even Oscar looks to you for that," she pointed out.

Kahlan wanted to believe in what Jennsen told her, and she did to a degree, but she also knew the secret that she was harboring and what it could mean to her leadership of an army. A hand went to her mouth as she unsuccessfully tried to stop a yawn from escaping. It was doubtful she could keep the truth from Jennsen much longer. The best course of action would be to seek out Richard and join his efforts. But she was fairly certain that wouldn't be possible before winter hit.

"Are you all right?" the young woman looked concerned. "You've seemed… not yourself lately. I know you miss Richard, I do as well. But, it's something more than that isn't it?" She paused for a second but didn't wait for an answer before voicing her further concern. "Is it what I did? Did I hurt you somehow when I caused you to lose your power?"

Kahlan tried to shrug off Jennsen's worry. "What happened to my power was not your fault," she was quick to assure the girl. "You stopped Giller from taking it and giving it to Rahl. I'd rather no one had it than risk Rahl having it. You did a good thing, Jennsen," Kahlan concluded. A heartbeat passed in silence as she contemplated her next words. "The reason I'm not feeling well has nothing to do with my loss of power," she finally admitted.

"Then what is it?"

A single tear slipped from Kahlan's left eye and rolled down her cheek. She swiped it away, ashamed of her weakness. "I've been trying to wish it away, but that was foolish of me," a sad smile graced her lips as she thought about how happy she might be if the situation where different. "I wanted Richard to be the first to know but I guess that can't happen." She took a deep breath and rested one hand against her abdomen. "I'm going to have a child," Kahlan revealed.

Jennsen's eyes grew wide. "A baby?" her face lit up at the realization. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around Kahlan. After a few moments she stepped back and noticed that her friend did not seem as enthused by the news. "It is wonderful, isn't it?" Jennsen cautiously asked.

The sun was nearly beneath the horizon. Kahlan watched the gold and red sky with a sense of longing for those two precious nights that she and Richard had spent together at the start of summer. "Maybe under normal circumstances," she finally replied. Kahlan wasn't exactly sure what qualified as normal in her life anymore. Everything seemed too messed up to ever be put right again. "But we are at war."

"I don't think babies know what war is," Jennsen chuckled, trying to lighten the tense mood. When she saw that it was not working, she attempted another tactic. "A baby is a gift, a reminder that life goes on despite war and the evilness of men. This baby is a sign of hope."

A smile managed to twist Kahlan's lips, despite the uproar of her conflicting emotions. "How can you be so optimistic?"

Jennsen shrugged. "I don't know."

Kahlan realized that Jennsen's attitude toward life was very much like Richard's. "I think it must run in your family. Richard always manages to find the good in all situations. He always thinks the best of people until they prove him wrong, and even then he gives them a second chance or a third or fourth," she sighed, not realizing just how much she really missed him until that very moment. "I'm afraid that some day it will be his undoing."

"You mean Denna?"

"Maybe," Kahlan admitted to that fear. "I worry about him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jennsen's voice was light and carefree. "I bet he's worried about you too, so you should stop worrying and ease his mind," she grinned shamelessly.

Kahlan smiled again as one hand remained resting on her abdomen. For the first time since she discovered that she was with child, Kahlan allowed herself to think of the future. She finally let the idea of having a baby sink in, Richard's baby; a child that had been created out of their love for one another. It was a dream she never could have imagined for herself. And she had just one wish for the baby, for it to share that same optimistic quality of its father and aunt; to prepare for the worst but still hope for the best.

Her wish was cut short by the sound of heavy footsteps and she turned to find herself facing a D'Haran soldier. Jennsen moved closer, pressing her back against Kahlan's in a defensive stance as the rest of the quad surrounded them. Kahlan briefly thought that it might be Chase's men trying to surprise her again, but there were no helmets and none of the faces were familiar. But Kahlan recognized the intent to kill that glimmered in their eyes. In a split second she drew her weapons and motioned for Jennsen to follow her lead.

xxx

An owl hooted from his perch in a nearby tree. Richard glanced around and spotted the creature's eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness. The animal's haunting call spoke to him of loneliness. It seemed fitting to him, considering that thoughts of Kahlan were never far from his mind. He turned back to the fire and tossed another small log onto the blaze. The flames licked higher for a moment and then calmed again. A rustle of pine branches caught his attention and one hand went to the sword at his hip.

Richard relaxed a little when he watched her take a seat across from him. "You are supposed to be sleeping; I agreed to take first watch tonight. Zedd will be on second."

Denna shrugged off his comment. "I wasn't tired."

He sighed and wondered if they were about to have another excruciatingly mind-numbing conversation about battle tactics or the proper technique for skinning rabbits. Richard hadn't slept well the last three nights and all he could focus on at the moment was keeping his eyes alert until his grandfather came to take over for him. "Well, I am. So please, let's just sit quietly until Zedd wakes."

She dismissed his wish. "What is it like?"

Her soft voice and curious eyes frightened him more than the menacing scowl that usually marred her features. Despite his better judgment, he caved. "What is what like?" Richard asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

"Love, to be loved," Denna spoke the words casually, as if she _were_ talking about battle tactics.

Richard blinked several times in quick succession, figuring surely that he had fallen asleep and was having some strange dream. But when he looked her in the eye, Richard was certain it was no dream. "Love?" he questioned.

"She promised to kill me if I hurt you." There was no need for Denna to explain who she was talking about. "She loves you with a force that is beyond any that her magic could have wielded. And you love her just as much, if not more. You fought against me; you defeated me when you should not have been able to. You killed me. You did it for her," the Mord-Sith spoke each word with cool efficiency and little emotion. She was clearly trying to understand something beyond her comprehension. "Maybe my parents loved me once but I do not remember that. What is it like?"

"Loving Kahlan…" Richard shook his head, unable to think of any worthy reply. "What I feel for Kahlan, its more than words could ever describe."

Denna frowned. "What if your life depended on giving me an explanation?" she pushed for her answer.

Richard couldn't help smile. He'd seen many sides to Denna, relentless, ruthless, unforgiving and callously calculated. But now, in the dim light of the fire, she looked simply like a lost child to him. His smile slipped as he remembered the old man in the dungeon where Denna had held him. The man had told him about his daughter being taken to train as Mord-Sith. It had been a trap for him, but Richard knew that Denna must have suffered that fate as a child, knew that Rahl must have taken her from her parents and beaten her into doing his bidding. And now, as she sat before him asking what it was like to be loved, he could hardly remember all the horrible things she'd done to him.

"I guess if my life depended on it…" Richard paused a second in thought. "I would say it's like flying."

Her frown deepened. "Flying?" she scoffed at his reply. "And I am meant to believe that you know what it's like to fly?"

"No," Richard shook his head. "That's the point." His eyes glazed over as memories long past swam forward in time. "As a boy I used to spend hours on end watching different birds take flight and I tried to imagine what it would be like to fly, to know the thrill of having nothing but air beneath me as I soared among the clouds. The exhilaration of loving Kahlan is like my daydream of flying; a wonderment of the unknown."

"I do not understand," Denna shook her head.

Richard sighed. "You will, one day when you fall in love."

She looked at him as if he'd just sprouted wings and was about to fly for real. "I will never know what it's like to love. I am Mord-Sith. We manipulate pain, not love."

"No," he countered. "Mord-Sith is a mask you wear. You are made of flesh and bone, you are a woman… you're more than what Rahl's men beat and tortured into you. You can be more than what you think," he insisted, watching as her eyes fogged with confusion. Richard tried another angle. "If you hadn't been taken to train as Mord-Sith, what would you have become? What would you have done with your life?"

Her eyes were blank. "I do not know."

He pressed further. "Haven't you ever dreamed about it?"

"Mord-Sith do not dream of anything other than being Mord-Sith." She proclaimed.

Richard dipped his head, looking to the ground. He was growing frustrated by the whole conversation, but he wasn't ready to let it go just yet. "I don't believe that. You were after something when you tried to break me," his eyes rose to meet hers again. "You were searching for some sort of answer."

Her jaw clinched, lips pressed together tightly. "I was just doing my job."

"I think it was more than that." Richard pushed the issue.

"Maybe," she finally revealed. "Maybe I saw something in you that went beyond your tolerance for pain." Denna shrugged, unable to express herself fully. "I do not know what I was searching for."

He finally let it go, deciding not to force that particular topic any further. But he was still too stubborn to back away from the conversation completely. "You've broken free from Rahl; you have the ability to be more, the capability to break beyond the bonds of being Mord-Sith."

"And do what?"

He shrugged. "That's for you to figure out."

A familiar scowl formed on her face. "I do not understand."

Richard took a deep breath and let it out. "All I'm saying is that you've taken the first step." Richard had thought that leaning to control the magic of his sword had been a major accomplishment. But if Denna could overcome Rahl's magical brainwashing then he bowed to her superior survival skills. "You can find a new path," he insisted.

"Doing what, following you?" she arched one brow in an inquisitive manner. "You rule. You tell the resistance what to do and when." A hand waved toward the dark expanse of trees that surrounded them. "There are ten thousand men camped just on the other side of this forest, waiting to do as you ask. And another group, nearly as large, is probably all ready at our rendezvous point to the east. Chase's men will join you too, and Kahlan's. They will all follow your rule."

Richard shook his head. "Not my rule. They follow my guidance and they do it of their own choice. It's called free will, Denna. I do not have any hold over them, magical or otherwise. I simply tell them the truth of the matter at hand. They follow me because they believe it is the right thing, not because I have beaten them into submission. All you need to do is make a choice, Denna. Just like them, one choice."

"But what choice do I make?"

He kneaded the tense muscles at the back of his neck and tried not to be aggravated with her. "Whatever choice is right for you," Richard replied.

"You speak in circles," she huffed out the words and stood, placing hands on her hips in a stance of frustration. "I can not sit here and talk about these things any longer. They make no sense to me." Denna abruptly took her leave of the conversation.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and Richard thought for a moment about going after her, but he realized that she should be left alone for a while. He felt he had been so close to making a breakthrough with her, but it was hard to tell for sure. She was still so new to the process. It was like anything that needed to be learned, it would take time. Richard thought about how ridiculous it all seemed, how much he wanted to help a woman who had very nearly destroyed his soul. But Denna was really not that much different from Kahlan. They had both become a slave to their power, resigned to believing there was no way out for them.

He hated to think that Kahlan's choice had been ripped away from her, that she'd had to lose her power in order to experience a different way of life. It didn't seem fair. A shadow fell over him, breaking Richard from his thoughts of Kahlan. He looked up and spotted Zedd. The old Wizard sat down on the rock that Denna had just abandoned. "You're up early. Second watch isn't for another while yet."

"I couldn't sleep."

"It seems to be contagious," Richard smiled warmly at his grandfather.

Zedd nodded. "I noticed the two of you," his head motioned in the direction which Denna had fled. "Still trying to reach out to the Mord-Sith, my boy?"

"Yes," Richard answered firmly.

"I do not understand you some times," Zedd shook his head.

"That's a fairly common opinion tonight," Richard replied. As he regarded the older man, he suddenly had a feeling that helping Denna understand her position in life depended on more than just what he thought or said. "She is not Mord-Sith, Zedd, not any more. But it's your way of thinking that keeps her locked into that mode. She doesn't know how to break out of that mold because that is the only way people see here."

The Wizard didn't try to argue. He knew it was useless when Richard had his mind made up about something. And truth be known, Zedd hoped that Richard could reach the woman. He believed in redemption too, it was just that his many years of life had taught him to harden his heart. But he had faith that if anyone could change a person, it would be his grandson. "You should get some rest; there is much terrain to be covered tomorrow. I'll take over early for my watch," he insisted, noticing how Richard's eyelids were drooping.

Richard easily agreed and stood, ready to retreat to where his blankets were already spread out. The blissful call of sleep beckoned him, but he stopped and turned back to face the fire and his grandfather. "Do you think that they are all right?" he asked.

Zedd didn't need to hear their names to understand Richard's question. "Of course," he answered positively. "They would have found a way to send word if there was trouble."

"I know," Richard nodded. His faith in Kahlan was greater than in anyone else he knew. "It's just… summer is already over and I'd like to gather more troops before we camp for winter. We probably won't see them till spring at the earliest. Some days I fear I might never see her again." There was no mention of them that time, only her; only Kahlan.

A smile lit Zedd's features. "Have hope, dear boy. You are the one who taught me that."

"I just miss her, Zedd," Richard intoned. He ached to see her again, to hear her voice, to look into her beautiful blue eyes and watch as her lips curled into a smile.

"Sleep, Richard," the Wizard instructed his young companion as he stoked the fire. "The morning light will make things seem brighter," he remained optimistic for Richard's sake, though he missed and feared for them just as much as his grandson.

Richard forced a small smile and nodded his acceptance of the comforting words. "Thanks, Zedd. Good night." He walked away from the fire, trying to keep only good thoughts in his head, for his sister and for the woman he planned to marry one day.

xxx

"Remember your training, Jennsen. Use what I taught you," Kahlan spoke to the girl as two of the four men closed in on them.

Moonlight was all they had to guide their steps in the dark valley, but Jennsen made her teacher proud as she went after one of the soldiers with a brave stride. She brandished her blade and countered his sword movements, ducking under his arms and easily dodging the wild blows that he made. The man fought with brute force, but she bested him with her lithe steps and the ability to anticipate his moves.

Kahlan attacked one D'Haran with hazy concentration and worry in the pit of her stomach. The baby was all she could think of even as hard as she tried to focus on the war that would be lost if she could not join her men with Richard and Chase's forces. He took advantage of her distraction and striped one dagger from her grasp. She watched it fall to the ground and fought back with renewed ambition. But he continued to match her, blow for blow, steel against steel. He took her second dagger with a flick of his sword, which slashed a deep gash along her forearm.

Before she knew it, Kahlan was trapped beneath him, his sword raised above her chest and poised to stab her. She looked to Jennsen and watched helplessly as the girl was bombarded by the other men, three against one. Kahlan knew she had to do something to help. Stripped of her weapons, she reached out to grasp her attacker's neck as he began to lower the sword. Years of instinct tried to call upon the power that had saved her life so many times in the past. Just as the realization of her mistake sank in, power surged forth, practically sparking from her fingertips. It was stronger than she'd ever felt it before. Kahlan only had to think her command and the man turned to help Jennsen slay the other soldiers.

She remained on her back, overwhelmed by the unexpected release of power. Kahlan watched as Jennsen's blade drew across one man's throat and shed him of his last breath. Her eyes closed as she silently wept for the innocence that had just been taken from Richard's sister. A shaky hand went to her stomach and Kahlan prayed to the good spirits that no harm had befallen the child in her womb. When her gaze returned to the scene, three D'Harans lay dead on the dark valley floor. And one man stood over her with his sword pointed to the ground.

Jennsen scrambled to Kahlan's side, her blade still out and ready, fearing the man was going to attack. His unexpected words surprised them both. "Mistress, what else do you ask of me?" he looked to Kahlan only.

"You confessed him?" Jennsen stared worriedly at the D'Haran and helped Kahlan to her feet. "How is that possible?" The girl was puzzled as she tore a piece of her dress and wrapped it around Kahlan's arm.

Kahlan looked to the burly man who stood at attention beside her, waiting for further instruction. She wondered briefly if it was a ploy on his part to get close to her, if he was trying to trick her into believing that she'd confessed him. But, as she stared deep into his eyes, Kahlan found the truth shinning back at her. She knew the look well; it was one she had seen many times. His soul was lost, given over to her without reservation. And yet, when she searched the depths of her own soul, she felt no power residing there.

She looked to Jennsen, uncertainty knitted into her brow. "I have no idea," Kahlan finally answered.

xxx

Richard woke with a start and sat up. His heart was racing as the memory of a disturbing dream still lingered in his head. Kahlan had been calling his name but he couldn't get to her; couldn't find her. The small bit of sleep he'd managed to get dissolved as his worry for her resurfaced. The owl's familiar hoot drew him fully from the haziness of sleep. But the distant sound of a branch snapping caused alarms to go off in his head. He got to his feet and drew the sword.

No firelight flickered in the stillness of night. He walked by the glow of moonlight toward the place where he had left Zedd. The wizard was not there, nor was Denna. Richard tightened his grip on the sword and canvassed the area. He found no sign of Zedd at his bed roll or Denna at hers. The prickly feeling of trouble shot up and down his spin. He used the sword to reflect the moon's light, which guided his step a bit steadier.

Another snap of twigs made him spin around. His sword sensed the danger first; glowing a shade of pale orange. The figure he finally spotted in the distance was unknown to him, but her attire was unmistakable; red Mord-Sith leather. Her hair was as dark as the night sky and her face paler than the moon. Her smile was a menacing grin and she held an Agiel in one hand, tapping it against her other palm. His skin crawled with hatred as he watched her. But to her left, he spotted something even worse.

Denna emerged from behind a tree, her eyes hard and focused as she faced him. His sword surged brighter. He shook his head, fearing the worst. "Don't do this," Richard pleaded with her as she held a hand up to him. The other woman did the same, combining their magic against him. Richard tried to drop the sword but the anger gnawed at his belly and he could not stop himself from fighting against them.

He was in agony, still gripping the sword with all his might. "What have you done to Zedd?" Richard asked.

Denna swallowed and kept her face a mask of indifference. "He is dead," she replied.

"No," Richard's voice was a sorrowful moan.

He felt the anger cut through his hands, the sword's furry burning his flesh. It fell from his grasp and dropped to the ground with a solid clanging sound that rang in his ears. A second later he felt an Agiel at his neck. Its fiery tendrils rippled his blood into waves beneath the skin. He fought the pain and focused his eyes on Denna. Richard thought he saw a look of regret flash across her face, but it faded before he could be sure. The ground seemed to spin beneath him and his stomach churned. He could not determine if it was the raven-haired Mord-Sith or Denna who inflicted the final jolt of magic that dropped him. But it didn't seem to matter much as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

Note: Thanks again to all those who have commented, I appreciate your enthusiasm! I hope you enjoy this part.

* * *

**More than Words****  
Part 8**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

The room was mostly dark except for the soft glow from three gas lit lamps. Maybe it was dark outside too, but he couldn't be certain of that. There were no windows. There had been windows when Denna tortured him. And there had been visions of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair. Richard strained to remember who she was as he felt a hot slice of pain. It slid down his neck, over his spin and pooled at his ribcage. Surely some were broken, but the pain didn't seem any greater than before. It was all just one lump of festering agony coursing through his veins.

He couldn't see her face, the woman with dark brown hair. And he wondered if she was even real, or if she'd only ever been in his head. He remembered Denna, though. That name and face stuck in his memory. Sometimes it drove him mad with anger. Some days it was the only hope he had to cling to. He remembered her torture too; it had been nice compared to the raven haired madwoman who presided over him at the moment.

Her eyes were nearly as dark as her hair and they pierced his soul. She was with him all day, every day. If there was sun to be seen, Richard knew it would have risen and fallen while he was in her presence. He wasn't sure how many days, though. All time had stopped making sense to him a while ago. And her voice was never calm or searching, never placating or desire filled as Denna's had been. She was wooden in manner, focused beyond goal. He didn't understand her, couldn't figure her out. He feared she would be the one to destroy him.

"Pay attention!"

"Yes, Mistress Jelka," he looked up at her and smiled, a crooked defiant smirk. Richard fought her, though he had no idea what he was fighting for any longer. He was not broken yet.

"That's enough for today."

It was a new voice that hit his ears and he strained to remember the owner of it. He turned to look at her but his knees buckled as Jelka's Agiel caught him in the lower back and snaked around his side before ripping across his belly like sharp steel. His head lolled forward and he bent over, catching himself with the palms of his hands. His stomach rolled and Richard retched blood, gagging on it as it dripped between clenched teeth. He marred the pristine white marble floor beneath him.

"I will decide when he has had enough for the day, not you, Denna."

That was Jelka's voice he heard. He was sure of it, more than he was sure of anything else at the moment. But she'd mentioned another, Denna. Richard clung to the name. The first Mord-Sith he'd ever laid eyes on, the first to try and break him. She was the nice one. That thought caused a small chuckle to escape his mouth. But it got caught in the blood and he choked until he vomited again.

"You know my reward for helping in his capture is that I get him at night." He listened to Denna's cool voice. "I am taking him with me, now."

Richard eyed Jelka as he wiped his mouth on one tattered sleeve and sat back on his legs. He saw the venom in her stare as she lowered her Agiel and gave in to Denna's demand. There was a war between them and he was the rope caught in the middle, pulled back and forth by their clawing. As much as he hated them both he sighed in relief as Denna pulled him to his feet and marched him out of the room.

They arrived in another space, larger than Jelka's torture chamber and filled with light. He closed his eyes and stood just inside the door, languishing in the feel of sunlight on his ashen face. Again he pondered the passage of time and wondered when he'd last felt the cool breeze of day on his skin or seen the sun. He heard the wood door close behind him and his brief moment of relaxation evaporated. His back went rigid as Denna walked toward the bed at the far wall.

"Your reward is to have me at night," he recited Jelka's words. Richard stared at the Mord-Sith and barely remembered those short-lived moments when he had tried to see Denna as something more than the constraint of her beastly title. "All that time we spent talking about love; it was just a joke to you, wasn't it?" Anger laced his words. "I bet you and your Mord-Sith sisters have a good laugh about it every night once you've had your fun with me."

Denna said nothing in return. She filled a small washbasin and placed a clean cloth in it then sat the bowl beside the bed. "You should clean up."

He didn't move a muscle. "I won't wash for you, Denna. You can take me like this or not at all."

"Is that what you still believe?" She walked toward him and stopped inches from his face. "Is that the lie Jelka keeps spinning in your head?" The hard lines around her eyes softened just a fraction as she regarded him. "I'm sorry for what has been done to you, Richard. If I could take away your pain I would. My days of wishing to see you suffer have passed. But all I can give you right now is some small comfort."

His jaw clenched with fiery rage. "Comfort?" he seethed. "I do not accept your apology. This can not be undone. No more forgiveness, Denna. None. You have made your choice. You betrayed me!" He spat the words. Blood and spittle followed them and landed on her face. The mixture streaked down her left cheek.

The words hurt, nearly as much as they had the first time he'd spoke them to her. "Yes, I did betray you," she agreed. "But not in the way you think. My betrayal was to stay at your side for so long." Denna calmly swiped the mess from her face. She reached for her Agiel and held it up for him to see. "They could not track you, but they could track me with this. They sought out my magic. When they came, I had no choice but to pretend I was helping them."

Her explanation jolted his memory and something akin to comprehension sparked in his mind. "Are you lying to me?"

"No." She lowered the weapon back to her hip.

"I believe you," Richard replied. He let his body uncoil, the tension in his legs and arms dissipated as he went to the bed and sat down. It took all the energy he could muster to lift the cloth. He could not even fathom the strength it would take to wring it out so he let it drip in his lap as he ran it over his face. "Why didn't you kill Jelka that night? You killed Sasha; you could have chosen to kill Jelka too." Small bits of memory came back but they swirled with residual resentment.

Denna took the cloth from him, rinsed it and wrung it out. She handed it back. "You really believe that Jelka was the only one there? They were all there, Richard. I could not fight them all. I did make a choice that night; I chose to help you by staying alive."

He felt a modicum of sorrow for the way he'd treated her earlier. His mind was a twisted place that not even he cared to venture at the moment. It was distorting the truth and causing time to fog his memory. "But Zedd is dead…" he wasn't sure if the words were a truth or a question.

"No," Denna shook her head. "I did lie to you about that so you would come with us more easily. But he lives. He is close, in the dungeon below the palace."

A pang of longing rushed through him, to see his grandfather and know for sure if she was telling the truth. Richard settled for the slow trickle of memory that was starting to reestablish in his head, particularly the one which made him remember the softness of the bed he now sat upon. He recalled other nights sleeping there, just sleeping in peaceful ease. "How long have we been here, how many days?"

"Days?" she scrunched up her nose, knowing Jelka's mind tricks were still clouding his head. "Richard, you must remember. We have been here for many months."

He sagged, feeling as if an icy dagger had just struck his heart. "How many months?"

"It is nearly spring," Denna revealed.

"No!" He shot to his feet with more strength than he'd felt in a very long time. Richard glanced around the room frantically, though he wasn't sure why. "I need to… there's something I'm meant to be doing." His confused eyes settled on her again. "What is it, Denna? What am I meant to be doing?"

"The resistance, the army you were trying to build," she knew of which he spoke. Denna sighed; somewhat frustrated that he never remembered much from their conversations. She told him the same things nearly every night and she repeated the words again now. "There have been reports that Chase pushed most of Rahl's men out of Hartland, though many remain in Westland. They have been driving the main D'Haran force to the east. But the winter weather has made their progress a slow crawl."

"East," he rolled the word around on his tongue and sat down again. Another direction seemed more important to him as he ran the damp cloth along his neck. "North, what is north?" he asked her. "Why do I know something important is to the north?"

"Kahlan," she replied simply. "But there has been no word of her movements." Denna took the cloth and basin from him and then pushed him down against the bed. "There is nothing you can do right now. You should rest."

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. His grip was surprisingly strong. "You told me you'd made a choice to help me. Was that a lie?"

"No," she answered. "But it's taking longer than I imagined, regaining Rahl's favor. I've tried to get to Zedd but I'm not allowed many places in the palace. They won't let me near him. I will keep trying, though. If I can free him, he can help me free you."

His finger nails dug into her wrist and he drew her closer. "I can't do this much longer. Convince Rahl to let you torture me," his words were a soft plea. "Jelka scares me."

Denna felt her chest constrict in a manner that was foreign to her. She momentarily wondered if it was sympathy that she was the feeling. Words of reassurance flooded her thoughts but it all sounded wrong to her. She'd always been better at commanding than comforting. "Richard, you can resist her," her eyes locked with his as she spoke. "You have to fight her. I know you're strong enough."

He remembered those words; they filled his head with a picture of the woman with dark brown hair. Richard could finally see her again. Kahlan. That was the name Denna had said, the one to the north. Richard recalled Kahlan telling him the same thing once, when it had been Denna torturing him. He smiled as he reached up and ran one hand lightly over the cheek of the woman who stood beside him. "Marry me?"

Denna's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "What?"

"Please, Kahlan," he pleaded. "I have already asked you twice. Please say you'll marry me."

She managed to break free of his hold and glared down at him. "Richard, I'm not Kahlan. She's not here. I'm Denna. You need to keep these things straight if you are going to fight Jelka. You can't let her break you."

"You couldn't break me, Denna." His voice grew weaker as he closed his eyes.

Her head shook, and she was thankful that he knew who she was again. "No, I couldn't." Denna had seen something in him, something she'd wanted but couldn't have for herself. She knew now that it was love, the likes of which he'd spoken to her about that night by the fire. Denna had tried to break him of that love but she had failed. "You were my undoing, Richard Cypher." She both hated and admired him for the fact. "You won't disappoint me this time. Think of her, Richard. Hold Kahlan in your mind. Love her, never forget her."

That was a command he could oblige. "Kahlan," her name was the last whisper on his lips and the last thought in his muddled mind as he drifted off to sleep.

xxx

Kahlan watched as yellow-orange flames licked the blackened bricks of the fireplace. After the attack at their first hideout she had decided to march her army, if they could be called such, further north before winter settled in. Along the way they had grown to ten thousand men, still not much of a threat but mighty in spirit. Kahlan had led them to the forest just south of the entrance to Thandor. Only one building resided in the forest, an ancient stone structure mostly hidden in the trees by a thick cover of green moss. It was known to very few, mainly the Sisters of the Light. Kahlan had not even revealed its location to Zedd or Richard when they had been at Thandor to drop off Renn.

The high walls of the study, where Kahlan now sat, held large windows made of stained glass. Their intricate designs reflected soft, colorful light down upon the floor. Rows upon rows of wooden shelves lined all the walls up to the window sills. They stored books and scrolls of every type, from language guides to journals of prophesy, some thousands of years old. In the small outer chambers, the building housed a kitchen and meager sleeping quarters for a few people. That was where she and Jennsen had been staying for the winter while the men slept in tents outside.

One man sat stooped on a bench, nearby. He was the building's only permanent occupant and had been for as long as Kahlan could remember. His hair was a shocking white mess that clung close to his scalp and highlighted droopy ears that stuck out from his head nearly an inch. Hammond was a quiet man. He'd spent the vast majority of his life huddled in the study with little contact to the outside world. Only when the Sister's of the Light had brought students to him did he have any real function to perform. But he'd told them, upon their arrival, that the Sister's had not brought him a student in a very long time.

Kahlan returned her focus to the book open in her lap, perched atop her very round belly. "_In the darkest hour of time, the one who calls the sea will join with the twice blessed to offer up the land in righteous gesture_." She put a hand to her mouth and covered the yawn that came. She scanned the book further, not seeing any of the key words she was looking for. Another passage was read aloud. "_The innocent joy of youth, festered only by the dark voice, will guide the people to freedom_." Her eyes glazed over as she closed the book and set it aside.

"Hammond," she called to the old man. "Why are these books filled with so much nonsense?"

He didn't look up and spoke in a mumbled tone as he flipped pages. "They are journals of the prophets, every thought was written down in case of its importance."

She frowned, not liking the answer any more than the task of searching year's worth of scrambled thoughts for some mention of Confessors. Kahlan grabbed another hardbound book on the desk beside her. She opened it, trying to stave off her growing annoyance. Kahlan adjusted her position in the velvet cushioned chair and remembered many long hours spent in the old study when she had been much younger. Back then, she and Denne had been allowed only to sit in the hard chairs at the old oak desk.

Kahlan smiled as she looked over at the desk and spotted the marks that she and her sister had made there. K.A. and D.A. Their initials were carved into the solid wood. Hammond had given them both nearly twenty hours of extra studying for that misdeed. But they'd laughed into the night about it after he'd gone to sleep. The memory caused further thoughts of her sister to come forth and she wondered if she'd ever see Denne again, or if their children would ever know one another.

As if sensing that it was being thought of, a powerful kick alerted Kahlan to the baby's presence. She rested a hand against the spot while her eyes went back to scanning the new book, one of thousands in the old study. She had searched perhaps only a couple hundred in three months time. At that rate she'd be there at least until her child was old enough to walk. Kahlan knew she didn't have that kind of time. And there was no guarantee that she'd find an answer, even if she searched all the books.

She felt the baby move again. Every time it happened her first desire was to seek out Richard and place his hand against her stomach so he could feel the life that they had created together. But he wasn't there and hadn't been for many long months. He didn't even know about the baby that grew stronger and bigger inside her every day. Instead of his hand she reached for the one thing she had of him. Kahlan grasped the leather satchel beside her chair and withdrew the small wooden flower that he'd carved for her.

Kahlan gently rested the flower atop her rounded belly. A smile spread over her lips and one hand caressed the place where her child was still kicking with wild abandon. Kahlan thought it felt like a little foot and marveled at the sensation it caused within her. She stroked the flower with her other hand. "Your father made this for me. He is the first man who ever gave me flowers," she spoke softly to the child inside, not thinking it at all foolish.

"He loves me, and you were created out of that love; real love, not something forced by my power the way all Confessors have been conceived over the years. Do you know how very special that makes you?" She wondered about her power again, if it was back for good. And she wondered if it would be passed to her child, if the baby would indeed be a Confessor. Those were the answers she sought in the books. But she shelved those thoughts for a moment and whispered more comforting words to her child. "He is going to love you so much."

"Kahlan?" Jennsen stood by the fireplace in front of her. She smiled, seeing Richard's carving on her sister's stomach. The younger woman had started to think of Kahlan as her sister soon after news of the baby's existence. Kahlan had easily started to share the sentiment with Jennsen. It made them both feel more like a family and. They even called each other as much sometimes. "I've finished my training session with Oscar; I could do some reading until I start our evening meal," she offered. "Have you had any luck today?"

"No, not yet," Kahlan shook her head.

"I think I may have found something." Hammond countered her words and motioned them both over to where he sat. They crowded around the desk and the old man slid the book toward Kahlan and pointed. "This passage, it could be you." He read the words aloud before she could do it for herself. "_The fallen Confessor, when in the presence of the child of two truths, will be reborn in power and given the gift that all Confessors lost upon their birth. Her rebirth could bring about a new era of magic across the land._"

"The fallen Confessor," Jennsen spoke up first. "That could easily describe you," she looked to Kahlan with hopeful eyes.

Hammond nodded along. "Yes, yes, but what of this… this child of two truths business," he twisted his left ear to busy his fingers. It was a habit that the two women had seen often since their arrival. It seemed to happen when he was either nervous or in deep thought. They figured the later was the case at the moment.

"Richard," Kahlan's eyes lit up. "Richard is the Seeker of Truth, and he wields the Sword of Truth."

"Hmm," Hammond frowned as he continued to fiddle with his ear. "That seems to be only one truth, two aspects of the same truth," he reasoned.

Her smile faltered, feeling that he was correct in his assessment. Kahlan was still thinking about the words when she felt a warm hand rest against her belly. She turned and caught Jennsen smiling at her. "You're the second truth," the girl uttered. "You have the power to confess others to tell the truth," she concluded.

"The child of two truths," one of Kahlan's hands came to rest atop Jennsen's. They both stared down at her rounded belly.

Hammond looked to them, confused for a second until he made the same leaps of thought that they already had. "Well, how simple," he spoke in a mild manner, not appearing at all surprised by the fact that something written thousands of years ago was coming true right before their eyes. "When was the first time you felt your power return?"

"I guess it was when I confessed the D'Haran soldier, Thomas," Kahlan recalled the day that she and Jennsen had fought the quad at their small cottage. She felt another sharp kick against her and Jennsen's hands. The action caused her mind to retreat even further back. "No, it was before that. It was the morning that Chase arrived at Thaddicus' cabin." The pieces began to become whole in her head, even though they still didn't seem possible. "Denna, I knew she was telling the truth about thinking Chase was going to kill Richard."

"Curious," Hammond re-read the section in the book. "And what was different about that morning, anything that you can recall? Did something significant happen that morning, or the night before perhaps?" he questioned her.

Kahlan blushed, knowing instantly what had happened. "The night before… it was the first time that Richard and I had been together."

"Together?" Hammond's forehead creased then his eyes went wide. "Oh," he understood her meaning. "That would certainly explain the child's existence and your feeling of the power's renewal that next morning," he concluded.

"But, so soon?" Kahlan was slightly puzzled. "Just like that? This baby couldn't have been much more than a spec of dust in that amount of time."

"Magic is not called magic for no good reason," Hammond replied simply. "In its presence, anything is possible."

Kahlan recalled how Richard had promised to help her figure out how to get her magic back, if possible. And now it seemed that he had indeed made good on the promise, though he didn't even know it yet. He'd given her a child, the one to renew her power. But her happy smile slipped as she realized the other side of the discovery that they had just made. Her magic would once again keep her from being with Richard.

She tried to focus again. "If my power really is back, why don't I feel it like I used to?"

"I think that part might be the easiest." Hammond said just before re-reading one small section of the prophesy. "…_given the gift that all Confessors lost upon their birth_." He abandoned them and the book that he'd just read from. His stout body ambled toward a shelf behind them and he peered at it for a good few minutes before finally plucking down another book. He made his way back to them and leaned against the desk as he flipped through several pages. "Here," he pointed to a passage and handed it to Kahlan to read.

"_The first Confessors were not restrained by their power as they are now. They used it at will but were not a slave to it. Their lives were theirs to live, free in their choice to mate for love and to live as all others. It was not until the wizards of old sought to use their gift to maintain peace in the Midlands that the Confessor's lost everything. They were spelled for eternity as slaves to the people, a means to keep order._"

Kahlan looked to Hammond, her mouth hanging open. "Is this true? Wizards took away the Confessor's ability to control their power? But I thought they were the ones to give it in the first place." She was somewhat confused but also awed by the discovery. "Why has this never been taught? Why don't we know the truth?"

"Would the Confessors ever do the Midlands' bidding again if they knew this secret? Maybe, maybe not," he shrugged, asking and answering his own question. "I suspect it is not something that the wizard's ever wished to be revealed. They did create Confessors, but when some of the Confessors decided that they wanted to live normal lives, they took away their control." Hammond patted her hand in a rare show of affection. "Do you understand now? _The gift all Confessor's lost upon their birth_," he repeated the words.

A shiver of elation ran down her spine. "I can't feel it but I can still call upon it, when I need it most." She shook her head in disbelief and leaned heavily against the desk. The palm of her left hand rested upon the ridges of her and Denne's initials. "I control it." The realization brought a happy tear to her eye.

"Kahlan!" They all looked up to see Oscar at the study's entrance. His sandy hair was askew and he stood on the balls of his feet, practically bouncing up and down. "Thomas and the other members of the scout party have returned. They told me that four riders are approaching from the west," he informed her. "I knew you'd want to know right away."

Her heart flooded with anticipation, knowing that Richard's forces would be coming from the west. She stood up straighter and put a hand to Hammond's back, leaning into him. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear." She watched as he flipped through the books some more and folded his ear over, smoothing the crease of it with one finger and barely nodding acknowledgment of her words. Kahlan smiled at the awkward man and took Jennsen's arm, guiding the young woman along with her.

At the building's main entrance, Kahlan took Hammond's heavy cloak and wrapped it about her shoulders. It was made to fit his bulk and covered her large belly well. They stepped out into the cold and followed Oscar down the trail to the camp. The tree boughs above, which had hung low with snow for many months, now appeared mostly free of the weight. The sun was brighter through the branches and warmed their faces a little. Even a few birds could be heard chirping away merrily in the forest. Spring was indeed nearly upon them.

Kahlan stayed close to Jennsen and Oscar. She had not been able to wear the boots that carried her weapons for a while and needed her two most trusted friends to guard her. Though she now knew her power was a given, she still hated to use it unless absolutely necessary. Thomas greeted them as they reached the camp's edge. He stood before Kahlan and dipped his head toward her. "My lady, the riders would not give their names but they claim to know you."

Her eyes strained as she tried to make out the figures that were cast in shadow as they approached. If it was Richard she feared the unflattering scene she was about to make in front of all the men. But she didn't much care as the idea caught hold and would not let go. She sighed heavily as the riders came within her line of sight. Her hope was not entirely dashed, but dwindled to the point of resignation as she called the lead rider by name.

"Chase." She covered her disappointment and managed to flash him a welcoming smile as he dismounted. "Have you seen Richard? Is he near?"

"I…" The man paused, clutching the reigns of his horse. "We came upon Richard's men at the onset of winter. They were scattered a bit, having lost leadership." He looked to her with honest eyes and knew she could handle the truth. "According to the men we found, Richard was meant to combine two groups into one, but he disappeared along with Zedd and Denna, before the task could be completed. I united his men with mine; together we have slowly been working our way through the winter weather. I knew I needed to find you."

She held Hammond's thick winter cloak tight but still felt an icy shiver shake her body. It was not born of the cold, though, but of fear. "And you did not find Richard along your way, anywhere?" Kahlan bravely asked, still holding out for some small news of him.

"I am sorry, no," Chase replied. "I take it you have not heard from him in all this time either?"

Kahlan sighed again and let her grip on the cloak slip. It parted just enough to allow Chase a view of her rounded belly. She rested her hands there and closed her eyes a moment, trying to summon the courage to speak. "No," she finally replied. "I have had no word from him." The momentary delight of learning she had control over her power was marred by Richard's odd disappearance and lack of word. But Kahlan did her best to regain control over the worry she was feeling. "How did you find us here?"

A bold smile graced his lips. "I'm a much better tracker than my friend, Richard. I could still teach him a few things." The dig was Chase's way of imparting his belief that the young man was still alive. He pushed the cloak further away from her body. "Richard's child." His smile was filled with warmth as he placed a comforting hand to her shoulder. "It looks like you will give birth soon," he noted.

"Very soon," she nodded, grateful of his reassuring presence. But a sorrow filled lump formed in her throat. "I fear Richard is going to miss that as well."

xxx

Denna groped the dark, grimy wall as she descended the stairs. She hadn't wanted to make her self any more visible by carrying a torch so she clawed around in the darkness toward her goal. She found him easily enough. He sat facing her, hands chained to the stone wall at his back. It didn't seem like much to hold a wizard captive, but then she noticed the reason that he hadn't been able to escape. A Rada'Han was clasped around his neck.

"After all this time you've finally come to have a good laugh, Denna?" Zedd asked in a solemn tone. "I was a fool for starting to believe Richard could reach you. You will never be anything more than Mord-Sith."

She moved in closer. "I don't care what you think of me, wizard," Denna replied as she knelt down in front of him. "But I told Richard I would try to free you. And, as much as I hate to admit it, we will undoubtedly need your help to get out of this palace once Rahl knows what I have done to help Richard." She clasped one hand against the collar at his neck.

"You need my help?" he scoffed. "Stop trying to strangle me," Zedd reached up to swat her hand away.

"Hold still, wizard," she growled, tightening her grip. "If I can turn the magic of the Rada'Han around to my control, maybe I can get you out of this thing."

"Oh," Zedd's tough demeanor slipped a little. Months spent alone in the dank dungeon had done no favors to his state of mind. He suddenly felt somewhat hopeful that maybe the woman had indeed been worth putting their trust in. But his eyes went wide at the sight of another Mord-Sith behind her. "Denna, I will not do as you ask!" Zedd tried to push her away again. "You can torture me all you want!" He did his best to pretend that she was hurting him.

Amused but not buying the pathetic act, Jelka's hollow laugh echoed through the low-ceilinged chamber. She drove her Agiel into Denna's back. And, in one swift movement, Jelka snapped a Rada'Han around the woman's neck. Then she ripped Denna's Agiel from her waist and chained her to the same wall as Zedd. "I knew you'd make a mistake sooner or later, Denna." Jelka looked down her nose at the woman. "Now that you are nobody again, you can rot in this dungeon with the former wizard." She grinned. "And all the nights from now on, I shall have Richard to myself, in my bed chamber."

Denna lunged at the woman as Jelka exited the room. The effort nearly pulled both her wrists out of joint but got her nowhere. She felt a hand at her right shoulder and jerked around to face Zedd. "Best to save your energy for when we are freed," he intoned.

"I understand action, not waiting!" Denna shouted in frustration, trying again to yank her chains free from the wall. She looked over at how Zedd sat with his hands folded in his lap, appearing so serene. "How can you just sit there so calmly while Richard is imprisoned and could be made to pledge his allegiance to Rahl at any time?" She knew that Rahl was the least of Richard's worries if Jelka got a hold of him at night.

Zedd narrowed his eyes at her. "I am far from calm, child. I spent twenty-three years of my life sitting on my hands, praying that Richard would never have to know the cruelties of this land. I think I know a thing or two about remaining unruffled in the face of danger. I also believe the time for action on our part is beyond us." He sighed with resignation. "There is only one person who has a chance of saving Richard now," Zedd concluded.

She sat back on her legs and pounded clenched fists against the dirt floor. She didn't know why she cared. All Denna knew was that Richard had turned her life upside down and it frustrated her to no end. As much as she wanted to fight Zedd's words, Denna had a feeling they were true. And she knew exactly of whom he spoke; the same person she'd told Richard to put his faith in.

"Kahlan," they both uttered her name at the same time.

xxx

Kahlan's final cry of pain was followed by the innocent cry of new life. She fell back against the soft cushions propped at her back, panting as she marveled at the sight of the squalling infant that Jennsen held in her bare hands. The young woman carefully handled her brother's newborn child. She cut the cord and bathed the baby as quickly as she could, all the while watching the eager anticipation on Kahlan's face. At last she placed the swaddled bundle into her sister's arms and smiled.

The new mother let her tears fall as she stared down into the face of her child. The baby's dark eyes were the same as Richard's. Kahlan could not avoid the inevitable any longer as she reached for Jennsen's hand. "I need you to get Chase for me, please," she squeezed the hand and released it. "Go, now."

As she waited, Kahlan carefully unfolded the blanket that was wrapped around the baby. Her hand smoothed over the softest flesh she'd ever touched, over tiny fingers and toes, over a downy tuft of dark hair. Looking down into the child's eyes again made her long for Richard even more. "I'm sorry I can't give you a name yet. He's already missed so much, I don't want him to miss that too."

"Kahlan?" Chase's voice was softer than she'd ever heard it. He stood by the door, not wanting to intrude even though he had been summoned to her bedside.

"Come here," she beckoned him closer to get a better look at the baby. When Chase was at her side, she reached out and took the man's burly hand in hers. She held it tightly, wishing it were Richard's hand, but delighted in his friendship nonetheless. Kahlan smiled as she saw the man's face light up. As stern as he liked to be, she knew that he had a heart of gold under all that armor. And she imagined that he was missing his own family a great deal.

"Looks just like Richard," Chase spoke, eyeing the newborn. He shook his head. "Poor kid." A soft chuckle escaped his mouth.

Kahlan smiled brighter for a moment as they both stared at Richard's child. "Has there been any word?" she finally asked, swaddling the baby again and holding it close to her chest.

Regret laced his deep voice. "No, none." It was the same answer he'd given her every day for a week, since his arrival.

"He's at the People's Palace," Kahlan declared.

He arched a brow. "How do you know?"

She looked down at the baby in her arms again and noted the way the child's mouth puckered as it slept. She remembered waking up in that meadow with Richard to find him watching her sleep. She had never felt more loved or protected than she had at that moment. "I know because he would not just disappear like this, not for so many months. No matter what he was planning, he would not stay gone so long, nor would Zedd. We should have heard something from them by now." She looked up at Chase again. "I know Rahl has him, I know he does."

"Then what do we do?" Chase asked. "Rahl would not keep him alive for long."

"Richard is still alive," she believed it with all her heart. The thought of him being dead had never entered her mind. It just wasn't a possibility. "Rahl wants his loyalty, and he'll waste precious time in getting it. We do what Richard planned all along, we fight Rahl. I want you to prepare the men. Organize enough supplies to last a few weeks. It will take at least two weeks to get to the People's Palace. I'll be ready to ride in a few days."

"But you… you've just given birth. A baby needs to be fed often and you will have to stop many times along the way to…"

Kahlan put a gentle hand to his wrist, cutting off his words. "When you insisted I take Oscar along with me you made the argument that I needed his help. I am grateful to you for that because he has been an invaluable friend. But there will be no argument this time." Her hand dropped from his arm and her face was stern. "Prepare the men as I have asked, and send a scouting party ahead today. Send Thomas, Oscar and two others that you trust implicitly," she instructed.

Chase nodded. "I'll have it done right away."

Kahlan watched him go, assured that her orders would be followed. "Jennsen," she called to the young woman who had been waiting and listening at the door. "I need for you and Hammond to hide the two boxes of Orden before we leave. Place them somewhere safe here," she told the girl.

Jennsen nodded. But there was one worry in her mind; it was for Kahlan's safety. "Are you really going with Chase and the other men to the People's Palace?" she asked.

"Yes, we all are," Kahlan replied as her eyes fell to the baby in her arms. "It's time for Richard to meet his daughter."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

Please know that I appreciate all of your comments more than I would monetary reward. Enjoy!

* * *

**More than Words****  
Part 9**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

Kahlan smoothly transitioned the baby from her shoulder to the crook of one arm as she crouched beside Chase. Her legs ached in protest as she went to her knees behind the large boulder. She put one hand to the rock's cool surface and peered over the top of it, looking down at the valley below. Her whole body felt tired beyond the point of exhaustion. The journey had taken longer than she'd projected. Three weeks of nearly non-stop travel had taken its toll on all of them and they still had a fight ahead.

The sight before them chilled her more than the touch of the rock. She stole a quick glance at her daughter and found the child was asleep. Kahlan envied the ability her daughter seemed to have to be utterly unaware of what was going on around her. Taking care of the baby along the way had been a full time task of its own. Kahlan had delegated as much command duty as she could to Chase, but he still looked to her for the final say on most matters, bowing to her superior knowledge of the Midlands and D'Hara.

When the Sisters of the Light had taken her and Dennee in, they'd made them study every subject known to man, including the history of warfare. It had been Kahlan's least favorite thing to learn about, reading about long bloody battles. After the despicable things that her father had made her do, she'd vowed to never hurt another life in any way. But when she and Dennee had been chosen to find the Seeker, Kahlan had known that vow would be broken. She was happy now to have the knowledge, but not pleased that she had to wield it.

She refocused on her observation. The People's Palace was nestled against a hillside to the west. Its dark stone walls looked foreboding even from a relatively safe distance. A sea of uniformed soldiers surrounded the structure. Several groups of men were practicing spear throwing and sword technique. A large grouping to the east shot arrows into straw targets, with deadly aim. Blacksmiths forged steel blades and horseshoes. Stone wheels spun and threw sparks, sharpening weapons.

As her eyes took in the broader scope of the land, Kahlan spotted cavalry patrols in several different locations around the palace. Rows of tents were erected to the north-east of the palace, with men constantly wandering in and out of them. "What did the scouting party report?" Kahlan ended their silent inspection of the enemy. "Do we have any sort of count? Are there forces further out that we can't see from here?" She looked to Chase for her answers.

"Oscar and the others have been here nearly five days," Chase reported. "He estimates that about three quarters of the original D'Haran force that we counted, are here. We put a small dent in them as we pushed them out of Westland. I suspect the winter travel back here did most of the damage to their numbers. Oscar claims they are all bunched in tight, he and the other scouts found nothing further out."

"Seventy-five thousand," she rolled the number around in her head. It was less than she'd been anticipating but still a daunting threat. "And what was our last count?"

"I lost a few thousand during my winter march to find you, the cold and lack of food didn't do us any favors. Oscar reported several deaths on your end too, due to similar conditions. Our current count is just over thirty-five thousand," he finally revealed. Chase gazed out at the D'Haran troops again. "At least now we know why they have been pulling back their forces, why they haven't caused as much trouble as they could have."

"Because they have Richard," she voiced the reason aloud. Kahlan had already suspected that truth but seeing the proof of it before her eyes hammered the message home. "All they need to do now is guard the palace and keep him there. Rahl thinks Richard is the only real threat to them." Kahlan took a deep breath and held her daughter just a little closer. "He's wrong," her words were a promise to Richard.

Chase turned to her. "What do you want to do, strike now?"

She did want to attack right then, to find Richard as quickly as possible. But she knew that they needed a better plan than just acting on a passionate whim. "No, we wait until the sun sets. It will be easier to slip through." Kahlan didn't think it would be easy in the dark of night or light of day, but she wanted an element of surprise and nightfall would give them the best chance of that.

They turned their backs to the boulder and sat on soft patches of moss that surrounded the rock. Kahlan spotted a small area of dirt and grabbed a stick in her free hand, still balancing the baby with her other arm. She mapped out a simple plan of attack. The crude diagram showed large groups of men moving around behind the area of tents and sneaking up on Rahl's men. Attacking at night, she hoped many of them would be asleep. Straight through the center she drew a line and looked Chase in the eye. "This is us, we'll ride in," she told him. "I want your best men to surround us as we take a direct route to the palace. I need to find Richard first and foremost if we have any chance of taking Rahl down."

Chase nodded. "I'll pick the men myself."

"Tell them all to rest, if they can. It could be a long night," Kahlan needlessly warned him. She watched as he got to his feet and retreated into the line of trees where they had set up camp. Kahlan used her booted foot to destroy the battle plan she'd drawn in the dirt. Then she made her way to the small tent that she and Jennsen shared. She found the young woman seated on her bed roll with an animal pelt drawn up over her shoulders. Spring was upon them but there was still a distinct chill in the air. Kahlan had ordered no fires to be lit so close to the enemy, worried that the D'Harans might see the smoke.

The tent held very little. Their bed rolls, their packs, and food rations. Food had been a difficulty along the way. Trying to feed their numbers had been a full time task for one group of soldiers. What little they'd been able to trap and forage was dispersed as evenly as possible. Kahlan had been given more than most, due to her need to feed the baby. She was grateful but also felt guilty knowing what the men were sacrificing for her. Kahlan sat down beside Jennsen. "You should get some rest."

"So should you," Jennsen turned toward Kahlan. She could see the dark circles under the older woman's eyes and noticed how the baby remained in her arms even as the child slept. The young woman knew that Kahlan hadn't let the girl out of her line of sight since she'd been born. It wasn't healthy for her to try and do it alone, but Jennsen could understand her need. "I know you miss Richard but you need to sleep as much as the rest of the men out there. You'll do him no good if you pass out."

Kahlan heard the words but did not acknowledge them. "How is Oscar?" she asked, trying to push the focus of their conversation elsewhere.

Jennsen shrugged. "About the same, I guess." She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes every time she recalled the news that Chase had delivered to their friend. She and Kahlan had both felt horrible to find out that Oscar's wife had been killed by D'Haran soldiers back in Hartland. "He said the scouting trip helped take his mind off things. And one of the other men Chase sent with the scout even told Oscar about a bunch of children that were taken to a small village not far from Hartland. Oscar is positive that his son is still alive."

"He should head back to Westland; he should go find his son," Kahlan ran a hand along her daughter's cheek.

The younger woman nodded. "I told him that too, I told him that we'd all understand. But Oscar said he had a duty here first, a duty to help you, to finish what he started. He feels honor bound." Jennsen let her tears fall freely as she placed her head against Kahlan's shoulder. "I hate all of this so much," she sobbed. "I'm afraid that everyone I care about might die."

Kahlan tried hard to keep her own tears at bay as she placed a hand atop the girl's head. "I hate it too, little sister," she whispered. Jennsen had always been so confident and so hopeful, just like Richard; watching the girl fall apart twisted Kahlan's stomach into knots. She feared that if Jennsen was losing hope, then Richard might be as well. Kahlan let her head rest against Jennsen's. "It will all be over soon, one way or another."

xxx

Denna hadn't been able to follow Zedd's example. Her wrists were black, blue and bloody from pulling against the chains that held her to the wall. She'd even tried to dislocate both of her thumbs in an effort to gain freedom from the wrist irons, but nothing had worked. Failing escape, she had tried to count the days to distract her mind. But she'd quickly come to realize what a useless effort that was. Time made no sense in the always dark dungeon.

"Twenty-one," Zedd spoke, seated a short distance away from her.

She frowned. "What does that mean?"

He sat up straighter. "You were wondering how many days you've been down here and the answer is twenty-one," he informed her. Even in the dim light he could see the look of surprise on her face. "I did the same thing when I was first down here, tried to keep track of the days. It wasn't much use after a while."

"Because there's no way to track days when you can't see the sun rise and fall," Denna concluded.

"Oh, there is a way," Zedd grinned as he patted his rather empty stomach. "In this case, food is the key," he motioned to the empty tin plate that sat in front of them. "Food is a very motivating factor in my life, so I took note that the guards here bring food and water once every day."

"How can you know it's once a day?" she asked.

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "I counted."

"I do not understand."

Zedd smiled knowingly. "Each day contains a certain number. I once sat in my backyard and counted from sun up to sun down. It gave me a reasonable enough number. So, when I was first tossed into this place, I started counting. The novelty wore off after about thirdly or so days but by then I knew the guards brought food once a day and so I have been able to keep track in that manner."

Denna thought the wizard was certainly crazy enough to have actually sat and counted all day. "But what if the guards have changed their schedule since you stopped counting?"

"Highly unlikely," Zedd shrugged off the idea. "D'Harans, like most soldiers, pride themselves on order. They tend to do things in the same way and in the same time, over and over. Darken Rahl is really no different from most of his soldiers. He likes the stability of his routine, am I right?"

She nodded. "Lord Rahl is not stupid, though. He makes unpredictable moves; he started killing women and children to lure Richard out."

"Ah, yes, but…" Zedd held a finger up to make his point. "Even in that there was some method to what he did. He was doing different things, more vile things, but they still all had one unifying factor as a final goal; Richard's capture. In a way, you could say that he was predictable in his unpredictability," the wizard concluded.

"You speak in circles like Richard," Denna shook her head.

Zedd chuckled softly, thinking it a nice complement. "Twenty-one days," he sighed, worried by the amount of time that had passed.

"Twenty nights," Denna replied.

"Why do you fear the night?" Zedd was curious.

"I don't."

He frowned at her. "Your eyes betray your words, child."

She scowled at him, not caring for the way he referred to her as a child. "You know nothing of my eyes or my words, wizard."

"Oh, but I have been alive much longer than you," he pointed out. "I have studied many faces over the years. Even when I sequestered myself away from life in Hartland, I observed my chickens and learned much from them."

Denna glared at him and clenched her hands into fists. "Are you calling me a chicken?"

Zedd laughed loudly at her irritated response. "No, not at all," his amusement quickly died off. "I am simply saying that I know how to read expressions of all sort." He regarded her again. "You are afraid of the night for some reason."

"Jelka," the name spilled out. Denna was shocked by the betrayal of her lips. But once the avalanche had started, it was too late to stop it. "I know what she will do to Richard at night," she revealed her worry.

He nodded. "I suspected as much, but I don't understand."

"Then let me make it simple for you, wizard," she spoke plainly. "Jelka is female and she likes men, Richard is a man."

"No, no, no," Zedd waved off her words with one of his chained hands. "I understand all that, love, lust, sex… whatever," his tone was dismissive. "What I don't understand is why you seem so upset by this notion of Jelka wanting Richard in such a way."

"Richard loves Kahlan."

The answer was unexpected and Zedd took a moment to digest her strange response. "Yes," his one word acknowledgment was also a curious enquire.

Denna's face remained blank. "I don't know that I understand it fully," she admitted. "But I know that what Jelka wishes to do to Richard will destroy him, destroy that love."

Zedd grinned. "You really do not understand." He shook his head and rubbed at his sore wrists. "Even though I loved my wife dearly, I can not say I truly understand it either. The bond that Richard and Kahlan share is far greater than mere love. I tried to stop their attraction on many occasions, but my efforts were barely a rock thrown into the stream to try and slow the flood waters. I do not believe there is much for you to worry about. Richard's devotion to Kahlan is stronger than anything we could possibly imagine."

She pondered his placating words. "Why are you telling me this? Why do you talk to me, like Richard? You should hate me for what I've done."

He nodded. "You are right, I should hate you. I have tried very hard to hate you. You killed my daughter; the little girl I once held in my arms; the woman whose child I protected for over twenty years. I should hate every morsel of your being for cutting her life short." Zedd took a deep breath and let it out. "But I don't, because I have also taken lives. So has Richard, and so has Kahlan… we have orphaned children and widowed wives. None of us are without fault in this horrible conflict." He looked deep into her eyes. "When I look at you I can not help see all the awful things I have done reflected back at me. Perhaps that is why I have tried hard to hate you, so I wouldn't have to hate myself so much."

Denna was sure that no one other than Richard had ever spoken so honestly with her. It made her uncomfortable, wanting to flee. But there was nowhere to run. When a guard came rushing in, falling to his knees right in front of them, she was thankful of the interruption. She watched Zedd scratch his head. "I may have lost track of my counting, but I am almost certain that it is not a new day yet." As the last word slipped from his mouth another figure approached, shrouded in shadow.

From behind the figure, a soft glow of light filled the dark space and Zedd marveled at the sight before him. Kahlan stood there in her while Confessor's dress, looking so much like she had the day he'd first met her. The only thing different he noticed was the tired look in her eyes and the dark green swath of fabric that crossed over her chest, from her left shoulder down to her waist.

Zedd's gaze shifted to the two people sanding behind her. He instantly recognized his granddaughter and the young man that Chase had sent with them, Oscar. "Grandfather!" Jennsen rushed to his side and sat her torch town before she wrapped her arms around his neck. The reunion was cut short as they both turned their attention to the scene before them.

"Command me, Confessor," the guard at Kahlan's feet looked up at her with pleading eyes, as if he might die without guidance from the woman in white.

"Free the wizard," Kahlan instructed.

She watched as the guard produced a ring of keys and found the one to unlock Zedd. "And his Rada'Han," Kahlan demanded, waiting as the man performed the second task. As Zedd stood and flexed his sore muscles, Kahlan moved toward Denna. She looked down at the woman. A dagger was clenched in one hand, blood soaking the length of it. Their ride to the palace had been an intense battle and she was ready for more if necessary. "Do I need to keep my promise?" she asked.

Denna knew exactly what the Confessor was referring to. "No, let me help you," she insisted.

"Help me?" Kahlan looked to Zedd with questioning eyes.

The old man put a hand to Kahlan's shoulder. "I believe she is on our side," he intoned.

Denna frowned as she stared at Zedd for a moment. "I told you before, wizard, I am on no one's side any longer." She turned back toward Kahlan and managed to get to her feet, even as her arms were pulled behind her back by the chains that held her. "But I have made a choice, to help."

Kahlan didn't waste any more time on explanations and ordered the guard to free the Mord-Sith as well. She addressed Zedd as the D'Haran unlatched Denna's Rada'Han. "I want you to go with Jennsen and the others. Break off into pairs, search the palace, help me find Richard." She nodded her head toward the guard. "This man has been confessed; he'll do as I say and help you."

Zedd had already seen the evidence of the guard's confession. He wanted to ask how Kahlan had done it, considering she'd been powerless the last time he'd seen her, but he didn't think it the right time for such inquires. He gave Kahlan's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Be safe," he told her. Zedd listened as Kahlan instructed the guard to go with him and then they were off, following after Oscar and Jennsen.

Denna watched as the others left. "Follow me," she instructed Kahlan, darting in front of the Confessor. The Mord-Sith was half-way across the palace grounds when she finally looked over her shoulder to see if Kahlan was behind her. Seeing that she was, Denna pushed open a round-topped wooden door and ushered the other woman inside. "There's something here we might need."

"What is this place?" Kahlan asked, staying close to the door.

"It's my bed chamber," the Mord-Sith answered.

Kahlan swallowed a lump in her throat. "He slept here with you?"

Denna smiled as she pointed to the large bed that she was standing beside. "He slept here," she replied. "And I slept…" she paused a moment and then shifted her pointed finger toward a small cot in the opposite corner of the room. "Over there," Denna revealed. She bent over to lift the feathered mattress up on one side. Denna pulled Richard's sword free, grasping the scabbard in her right hand. She moved to stand in front of Kahlan, holding the sword out to the woman. "He loves you."

"I know," Kahlan replied without blinking. She sheathed her dagger and took the sword. The palm of her right hand brushed over the hilt of the sword. Kahlan wanted just a small taste of the magical vengeance that lay within the weapon. Her gaze returned to Denna. "Now, where is he?"

Denna's eyes narrowed. "With another Mord-Sith," she replied, taking off for the chamber where Jelka liked to keep Richard. When they reached the room it was dark and empty. Denna's stomach twisted. She was keenly aware of Kahlan at her back, and also very aware of the fact that she had no Agiel. The Confessor had followed her silently through the palace halls, but Denna had a feeling that if she didn't produce Richard soon, Kahlan's silence would end in vengeful bloodshed.

Their next stop was Jelka's bed chamber, but there was no sign of Richard there either. That fact caused Denna to jump to the only conclusion she could. "She's taken him to Rahl," Denna seethed. She looked Kahlan in the eye. "Rahl still wants Richard's allegiance, and Jelka must be foolish enough to believe she has broken Richard. She'll have taken him to the rotunda to force his surrender. It's where Rahl feels safest in the palace."

Kahlan again followed Denna's lead, giving the woman a third chance to guide her to Richard. They walked silently for a time until Kahlan could no longer stand the niggling fears that ate at her thoughts. "Is this Jelka foolish, as you say, or could she have broken him?"

Denna's back straightened as the question caused icy spikes of concern to run along her spine. She nearly laughed, wondering when she had gotten so caught up in the life of Richard Cypher, a simple woods guide. It all seemed utterly absurd to her. But the question had been on her mind as well. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I hope not."

Kahlan felt her heart quicken as she listened to Denna's last words. Hope. The Mord-Sith had hope. Kahlan's belief that Richard was alive renewed itself. If he was stubborn enough to tame a Mord-Sith, he was stubborn enough stay alive despite the odds. That was the hope she held on to as she carefully adjusted the green fabric across her chest, squeezed the sword in her left hand, and followed Denna further into the belly of Darken Rahl's palace.

xxx

Richard stood beside Jelka, trembling. It took all the strength he had to remain on his feet. Since Denna had disappeared, he'd been alone with Jelka every second of every day and night. She'd been relentless in her efforts to break him and his body told the tale in scars. They stood in a round room that was bathed in dark gray stone. Black granite columns ran the circumference of the space and towered nearly thirty feet in height. A single torch was mounted to each column; they blazed and brightened the space. A saucer dome rested atop the columns, made of the same black stone and polished to a shiny finish. An oculus in the top of the dome revealed a star-speckled sky.

Darken Rahl stood in the very center of the space. His hands were clasped behind his back in a casual stance. He felt secure in the expansive room and motioned with a nod of his head for Jelka to bring Richard forward. "The wizard and Denna are trapped in my dungeon now," his voice was velvety ice. He looked to Richard with a pleased smile upon his face. "I'm afraid that you have no one left to save you, no one to count on," his patronizing tone was cut short by a confident one.

"Yes, he does."

Denna moved toward the three that were gathered at the center of the rotunda. She moved with practiced ease and stood before Rahl without fear. Her eyes fell upon Jelka and she reached out with lightening quick speed, retrieving her Agiel from the other Mord-Sith's waist. The weapon felt like fire against her skin but did not burn, as she had long ago learned to shelter herself from its pain.

Rahl's smile grew broader. His army commanders had informed him of the breach at the palace. He'd been anticipating a fight. "Denna, you've escaped. How lovely for you that your new friends trust you so much," his tone was overly sweet and vile all at the same time. He moved a step toward her and grasped her chin in his palm. "Just remember, I'm the one who gave you your power, without me you are nothing."

Denna freed her chin from his hold with a flick of her head. "I'm a little sick of people telling me I'm nothing or nobody. And you should be more careful about who you share your magic with." She slammed her Agiel into his stomach and watched with satisfaction as he was momentarily bent over by her force. The moment slipped through her fingers and before she knew it her feet had left the ground. Denna was already soaring toward a stone column when she grasped his magic and sent him hurling in the opposite direction.

Richard numbly watched them both crumble to the floor on opposite sides of the room. As painful as it was, he dared to make a move toward Denna. Jelka stopped him from getting far, jabbing her Agiel into his stomach. He gasped for air and went to his knees. Richard looked up into her dark eyes and saw death staring down at him. But in the blink of an eye, her face contorted, and he watched as she stumbled and fell onto her hands and knees. He spotted the dagger in her back and watched as she collapsed. Jelka lay prone on the floor as Richard glanced across the room.

Kahlan made her way forward, left hand behind her back with the sword clasped tight. Her eyes were locked on Richard. Just before she could reach him, Kahlan felt a strong grip on her right arm. She looked over to find Rahl staring at her, a satisfied smirk curling his lips. Blood ran down his face from a cut above his brow. "You have good aim," he said, looking down at Jelka with little disappointment as to her loss. His steely gaze returned to Kahlan. "It's a pity your power is gone," he mused as he removed his hand from her arm and ran a finger along her cheek. "I might have found some use for you."

"Who says my power is gone?" Kahlan asked.

He chuckled, looking her up and down. "The dress is a nice touch, but my men found Giller's hideout. They also found a memory orb there and used it to extract his last moments of life. I watched your power evaporate. I'm sorry he wasn't able to trap it for me, but at least you are no longer a threat to my people," he moved his finger down her cheek to her chin and further along her neck. "Maybe I was too hasty when I spoke earlier; you might still serve a purpose, in my bed."

Kahlan felt her stomach churn at the thought, but she stuffed down the sick feeling and used his words to her advantage. "Maybe that can be arranged, if you let Richard go."

"Let him go?" Rahl's laugh was like a clap of thunder as it bounced around the space. "I don't think so. He has been a worthy opponent, perhaps the best I will ever have. But if he does not pledge himself allied to me, I will have no choice but to kill him."

"Then I will just have to kill you first," Kahlan's voice held no note of hesitation as she reached for his neck. Her hold was unrelenting as she called upon the power. She'd confessed one D'Haran soldier who'd been standing watch at the main palace gate, and then she'd confessed the guard in the dungeon. But Kahlan had barely felt winded by either conjuring of her magic, and she felt it surge as strongly as ever as she held her current victim captive.

Rahl laughed again. It was not as strong as before, but it held a distinct mocking tone. "You forget, dear Confessor," he gritted his teeth against the force of her power, managing to fend her off. "I took Giller's potion. You can not hurt me," his confidence did not waver.

Kahlan's eyes twinkled in the soft light of the rotunda. "That only protected you from the power he did take," she replied. "This magic is new, stronger. It was a gift from two very special people," she smiled as she pushed the limits of her renewed power, trying to counter the magic she could feel him casting upon her.

"My magic is still stronger than you," Rahl fought against her using everything he could think of. Though her hold on him was still strong, he felt it start to slip a little. "It's time to face the fact that you can not win," he hissed.

"Yes, she can," Richard's voice was clear and concise as he stood beside Kahlan, fighting his weary body with every ragged breath. His hand went to the sword at Kahlan's back, taking advantage of Rahl's distracted state. "Magic or no magic, she still has the power of love on her side," he declared as he drove the sword of truth into Rahl's chest. Richard's arms shook from the effort of holding the sword. "That is why you could never win; you don't understand the unflinching devotion of love. But those who do…" he looked to Kahlan first and then spotted Denna out of the corner of his eye as she got to her feet. "And those who strive to understand despite all they have been taught to the contrary…" Richard looked Rahl in the eye. "They will rule this land, while you rot in the underworld." The sword glowed brighter than Richard had even seen it as he pushed the blade deeper into Rahl's heart.

Kahlan unclasped her hand against Rahl's neck and Richard freed the sword clear of his chest. The man fell to the hard stone floor with a slick thud as blood pooled around him. In the end, there was no magic that could save the ruthless ruler. Rahl was just a man who had been punished and killed for his crimes, just flesh and blood passing from life to death. Three groups of people rushed into the rotunda from different directions; Chase and Thomas, Jennsen and Oscar, Zedd and the confessed guard. They all looked down upon Rahl's dead body without remorse.

Richard fell to his knees again. The sword slipped from his hands and clanged against the stone. He looked up at Kahlan with sunken eyes. He smiled. "I knew you'd come. I knew you'd be at my side when I killed him. I couldn't have done it without you." She knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist and neck. He used what little strength he had to smooth a hand over her hair. His head lay wearily against her shoulder. "But how did you use your power?" he asked. "You said it was a gift from someone special."

Kahlan nodded, reluctantly pulling out of their embrace. "Yes, from you," she watched as his eyes clouded with confusion. Kahlan grasped the green fabric across her chest and swung it around. She parted the folds to reveal the baby inside. "And from her." The infant hadn't made a single peep since Kahlan had first stormed the palace. "She's your daughter, Richard." Kahlan freed the child from the sling and held her so he could see her better. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, but I was kind of busy," she grinned.

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked down at the girl. "I'm sorry too, Kahlan," he reached one hand out toward the baby and cupped her small face. It took all the strength he could muster to lean forward and kiss her tiny forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he collapsed against the cool floor.

Kahlan reached out and grasped one his hands. "It's over now, you can rest," she told him in a reassuring manner. "We'll get you out of here."

"I'm sorry," Richard repeated the words, trying to keep his eyes open so he could look at his daughter. "I held on for you, but I'm sorry I won't be there for both of you. I'm sorry we didn't have more time together."

"Richard, you're scaring me," Kahlan's voice faltered and a tear ran down her cheek.

He turned toward Denna and tried to smile up at her. "Jelka didn't want me as a mate at night," Richard let her know. "She just wanted to do this," he parted his ragged shirt to reveal the large red welts all over his chest. In between the welts, his skin was bruised; some of it was even deformed with raised fleshy patches that oozed pus. "She still couldn't break me," he whispered. "I didn't let you down."

The Mord-Sith thought she'd seen just about every form of torture an Agiel could produce, but she'd never seen anything quite so horrendous as what Jelka had done to Richard. She stared down at him, pride in her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Dear spirits," Zedd knelt beside his grandson. He placed his hands on Richard's chest and poured every ounce of power he had into the healing process.

Richard sought Kahlan's hand again. He looked up at her. "I love you," he rasped the words as his eyes closed.

"I love you too; you're going to be fine," Kahlan kissed his hand and clutched it tighter. "This is not the way it ends for us, Richard." She looked to Zedd and down at Richard's stomach and chest. There was no healing glow from the wizard's hands and the wounds were not fading. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because…" Zedd took a shaky breath as he sat back on his heels. "I can not heal the dead."

Kahlan barely heard the last word. She would not accept it. Her head snapped around to face Denna. "You can. You can give him the breath of life."

"I can give it just once to any one person," Denna replied in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Realization took hold. Kahlan remembered Richard telling her that she didn't know half of what Denna had done to him while she'd held him captive. Now Kahlan knew that the woman had killed him and brought him back with her power. "No," Kahlan shook her head, not giving in. He hadn't even held his own child. Richard had seen her face and kissed her forehead; he'd know of his daughters' existence before the icy fingers of death's grip had taken him, but he hadn't held her. It wasn't right, none of it was right. She wanted the house he had promised and the land by the river and woods with a nearby meadow, just the way he'd described it. "This is not how it's supposed to end," she whispered, looking at the baby in her arms. "You were meant to give her a name."

"Kahlan," Zedd tried to reach out to her.

"No!" she shouted at him. "It's not right, Zedd." Kahlan stared at Richard's closed eyes as she placed their bundled daughter on his chest. She wrapped his arms around the baby and held her hands there to keep the child against him. "I will not name her, Richard," she pursed her lips, still denying that he was really gone. "Your daughter will live her whole life without a name unless you wake up," she sobbed. "Please, Richard. Please, wake up." Kahlan looked to Zedd again and then Denna. "Do something, someone, please."

Denna knelt beside Richard and watched the baby as she squirmed upon his chest. She remembered what the wizard had told her about Richard and Kahlan sharing something that was far beyond love. And she remembered Richard's explanation of the way he felt about Kahlan. He'd said it was like flying; like the exhilaration of the unknown. "There might be a way," she dared to speak.

"What? Anything," Kahlan felt the desperate latch of hope bind around her heart again. For so many years she had feared to hope, thinking it useless and dangerous. She had known her path in life was set in stone. Her duty had been to the people of the Midlands, shifted only slightly by her vow to the Seeker, to be at his side and fight to protect him. But her first sight of Richard had destroyed all resignations of that mundane life. He'd been the first to ever put hope in her heart, and real love.

The woman in red leather swallowed. "If I give you the power to use the breath of life, then you could save him."

"Do it, give it to me… teach me…" Kahlan grasped at the idea with all her might.

"It's not that simple," Denna intoned. "The only way I can give it to you is… if you are dead."

There was no pause in Kahlan's reply. "Then kill me."

"Kahlan, no," Zedd put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "He's gone, he fulfilled his destiny. Let him die," the old man pleaded with her. "You have a child to take care of, to love. Let Richard go."

She shook her head. "How can you say that, Zedd? You of all people should know that Richard's life was never meant to just be about killing Rahl. He was meant to experience life, to catch worms, steal apples and skin his knees… to find out what made his heart beat faster," Kahlan threw his own words back at him. "I want him to teach our daughter all of those things." She scooped the baby up and placed the girl in Zedd's arms. "If something happens to me…" she looked Zedd in the eye and then turned to do the same with Jennsen who stood beside him. "Tell her that her parent's loved her very much. And tell her…" she glanced down at Richard. "Tell her that I had to at least try."

Zedd had a tear in his eye that threatened to fall. Jennsen's were already streaming down her face. But they both nodded their agreement to her wishes and she knew they would be carried out. She leaned over Richard and put her lips to his ear. "I love you," she whispered, remembering words he had once spoken to her. _"The only unimaginable fate is one without you in it_." The feeling was mutual and it sealed her resolve. "Be it in life or death, I'll see you soon." Kahlan turned to Denna.

"Do you trust me?" Denna asked her.

Kahlan knew that Richard had trusted the Mord-Sith, and she trusted Richard with her life. By extension, she placed her life in Denna's hands. "Yes."

Denna said nothing more. Her Agiel struck the Confessor against the chest, right above her heart. She had taken Kahlan's life before the woman could even think to scream. It was the fastest death that Denna had ever delivered and by far the most painful she'd ever endured. The Agiel fell to her side as she looked down at Richard and Kahlan. Fear and hope coiled together in her stomach, knowing that their fate lay in her hands alone.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

Thank you one and all for reading, commenting and enjoying this story. It has been my pleasure, and an honor to entertain you!

* * *

**More than Words  
****Part 10**

By N. J. Borba

* * *

A faint flicker of light from the torches caused shadows to dance around the rotunda. Denna knelt beside Kahlan and was keenly aware of the eyes on her. She knew that the wizard, Chase or Jennsen would all be first in line to kill her should anything happen to the Mother Confessor under her care. Her face hovered above Kahlan's and she stared at the woman Richard loved more than anything. Denna had never desired love for herself, but she envied Kahlan for the undying devotion that Richard had bestowed upon her.

Her lips parted and she called forth the gift. A stream of white breath, like that caught in the coolness of a winter day, trickled from her mouth into Kahlan's. Zedd held the baby close and watched helplessly, once again wondering why his vast skills as a wizard always seemed to fall short. Jennsen closed her eyes for a moment and sent a silent prayer to the good spirits to protect her brother and sister. Chase held a knife in one hand, fist clenched tightly around it. If the Mord-Sith as much as twitched in an offending manner, he planned to slit her throat.

Denna stood and waited, mindlessly stroking the Agiel at her side. She had never hoped for anything so much, as she now hoped that Kahlan would live. Not so she would be spared a painful death at the hands of the Mother Confessor's loved ones, and not even so Kahlan could save the Seeker's life. Denna glanced over to where the wizard was huddled close to Richard's side. Her hope was for the baby curled up in his arms. Denna wished only to prevent another innocent child from being striped of its parent's love.

Kahlan moaned in protest. She didn't want to open her eyes when the heaviness of conscious thought called to her. She wanted to remain in the quiet, serene place that she had just been moments ago. Richard had been there with her, standing in the wide open field as a breeze gently ruffled his dark hair. He had been healthy and whole, and he'd smiled at her like she was the most important person in his life. He had just pulled her into his arms when everything begun to fade.

Unable to resist the pull, Kahlan opened her eyes. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was. Kahlan stared up at the dark stone dome above her. Soft rays of golden light were shinning through a hole in the top of it. Like a flood, the memories washed over her, jolting her back to reality. The sharp stench of blood assaulted her nostrils and the cool hard floor made her even more aware of previous events. She bolted up into a seated position. "Richard!" Kahlan cried out his name, remembering everything.

She was greeted by Denna's pale face. Only the Mord-Sith's eyes gave away a small fraction of her true feelings; sparking with a soft note of relief. Kahlan fought the sick feeling in her stomach and got to her knees. She leaned over Richard and stared down at him. "What do I do?" she asked, not looking to Denna any longer. Kahlan wanted to see his eyes again. She ached to look deep into their dark depths and see the light that resided within him.

"You will know," Denna replied, saying nothing more than that.

Kahlan let go of a small, frustrated growl. She had no idea what the woman meant. How could she know if she'd never tried to use such a power before? Kahlan didn't much care for riddles or puzzles of any sort. Richard was better at deciphering such things. He understood people and had a special way to seek out answers. Richard liked carefully consideration, taking time to understand a situation. Kahlan had always relied more on action, depending on her instincts to pull her through.

That realization sunk in and she leaned in closer, her lips hovering just above Richard's mouth. Her only thoughts were to his well-being. Kahlan summoned every ounce of her desire for him to live. She focused herself fully on that task. Within seconds, a warm sensation filled her senses. She felt it coiling in her belly, begging to be set free. It poured from her lips like a flow of water, though it manifested in wispy tendrils of breath rather than liquid.

Silence entombed the rotunda as she sat back and waited. Then a low rumble sounded in the distance. Kahlan's concern for Richard was momentarily pushed aside as she searched the room and set her eyes upon Chase. The noise grew steadily louder until it was nearly upon them. It turned into the sound of boots marching on a hard floor, chain armor rattling against helmets and the metallic ring of swords being drawn clear of scabbards. Chase nodded to her with understanding and began giving orders to the small force he had at his disposal.

When the baby in Zedd's arms stared to cry, Kahlan's chest tightened with the need to feed and tend to her child. She had no idea if her efforts to save Richard had been enough and the approaching soldiers would surely be ready for a fight. Kahlan felt herself being pulled in three different directions. She took a deep breath and focused her mind. Richard would still be weak when he regained consciousness, and she needed to protect her daughter if she was ever to care for her again. Kahlan knew what had to be done. She drew the remaining dagger at her ankle and grabbed Richard's sword with her other hand. She sprung to her feet in a fighting stance.

Soldiers rushed in at them from two different directions, outnumbering them nearly four to one. Denna stormed into the fray, striking quick and efficient blows with her Agiel. Chase brandished a sword in one hand and a dangerous looking axe in the other. He took down three men in a span of seconds. The guard Kahlan had confessed, in order to free Zedd and Denna, was struck down by a blade through his gut. Thomas battled two men with nothing but his fists and brute force. Jennsen and Oscar fought back-to-back in fluid motion, having practiced so long together. Kahlan wielded the sword of truth with conviction, leaving no opening for the enemy.

"Stop," a weak voice called out, barely making itself know above the din of steel against steel. "Don't kill them all."

Kahlan stood behind a soldier with Richard's sword held against his neck and her dagger poised at his rib cage. As she looked around, Kahlan found Chase with a man on the ground, axe hovering just above his chest. Denna had another D'Haran on his knees with her Agiel pressed against the base of his neck. The brief survey of their situation showed her that the other men had all been eliminated. Her eyes fell at last to the source of the one who had told them to stop.

Richard was sitting up, hands braced against the hard floor as his head lolled forward. Zedd had a hand to his grandson's lower back, helping him stay upright. Richard lifted his head and focused on her. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He reluctantly broke the brief union of their eyes and turned to Chase. "Do you have rope?" he asked his friend. A nod came from Chase. "Tie them each to one of the columns," Richard instructed.

Oscar took the man that Kahlan had been holding and she went straight to Richard. She dropped to her knees and placed the sword in his left hand. "I was just keeping it in working order for you," she tried to laugh but felt a sob escape her throat instead. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her lips to his. It was a short and frantic kiss. "I love you," Kahlan whispered as she pulled back. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I love you too," he managed another weak smile for her. One hand cupped her cheek. "What did you do, Kahlan?" Richard finally asked.

She smiled, tight lipped. "I'll explain everything later; right now we need to get you and everyone else out of here." Kahlan looked to Zedd. "Can you heal him now, just enough so that you are both still able to walk out of here?" she asked.

"I can do that," Zedd agreed. He carefully handed the baby to her and helped Richard lay down again.

Kahlan cradled her daughter as Zedd quickly went to work. The child's cries had softened to a whimper. Kahlan stroked a chubby pink cheek and then let the baby suck on one of her fingers, hoping to curb her need for food. "Can you hold on just a short while longer, little one?" she asked. The baby looked up at her with droopy, tear-glistened eyes and seemed to understand as she slowly drifted off to sleep again. Kahlan glanced around to see that Richard's wishes were being followed. All three men were tied up. "Why didn't you want them killed?"

The bright glow against his chest was helping some of the worst injuries to heal. "Because I wanted them to witness Rahl's death," Richard replied.

She frowned. "Rahl is already dead," Kahlan pointed out.

"But I want him and Jelka to burn, I don't want any trace of them left," Richard replied with venom in his tone. "Will you do that for me?"

Kahlan swallowed and nodded. She tugged at the green fabric, which still hung across her chest, and placed the baby back into the sling. The others all watched as she moved to the center of the rotunda and looked down at the man and woman who had both caused Richard so much grief. Kahlan took one of the torches down and, without a second thought, set the flame against Rahl's body. When the fire slowly began to engulf him she moved to Jelka. Kahlan pulled her dagger from the woman's back and then set her afire too.

As the blaze grew brighter, Richard got to his feet. He used the sword to lean on and hobbled over to where Kahlan stood. He looked to the three men that were tied up. The one who was closest to him grinned. "You'll never get out of here," the man shook his head, confident in his words. "All the exits have been sealed and are guarded. There are also Mord-Sith on their way here to stop you. You can not win this battle."

Richard's eyes flared with animosity. "When someone tells me I can't do something, it only makes me fight harder," he growled. "There are some who didn't believed I could defeat Rahl, but he's dead," Richard waved a hand over the burning bodies. "I'm letting the three of you live so that you can tell everyone what you witnessed here. Tell them I killed their Lord Rahl and tell them that whoever wishes to keep following in his footsteps will suffer the same fate."

Jennsen regarded the hard eyes of the three men who said nothing more. "Why would they still follow Rahl's lead if he's dead?" she wondered aloud.

"Because they have been conditioned to do nothing else," Denna answered. Her gaze sought Richard, who stood across the funeral pyre from her. "They never had anyone tell them that there was another choice," she concluded, watching the flames lick higher.

Richard sighed. It almost seemed impossible to remember when Denna had been his enemy. Now he looked to her for answers. "There must be dozens of exits in this palace, do you know of any that might not be guarded?"

"Maybe," Denna replied. "Three levels down there is a private exit from the servant quarters. It's not something you would likely find on your own. I doubt the soldiers will bother to think about guarding it. The exit leads to a tunnel through the hillside that empties to the north-west. If we can get through it we'll be clear of the palace," she explained. "There's only one small problem. To get there from here, we have no choice but to go through the great hall."

"Which will be crawling with soldiers," Kahlan guessed.

"Still," Chase spoke up. "There must be fewer to fight inside the palace walls than outside," he reasoned.

"We can hope," Richard replied as he leaned against Kahlan for support. "We need to get moving," he let them all know, turning away from the burning bodies. They were part of his past and he wanted only to look to the future from now on.

It took the combined strength of Thomas and Oscar to help Zedd up onto his feet. Kahlan had a bad feeling that the old wizard had healed Richard more than she'd asked, more than he should have. Both Zedd and Richard could walk, but not without a lot of assistance. Having so many people focused on helping them, Kahlan feared that their chances of getting through a barricade of D'Haran soldiers would be drastically diminished.

They made it as far as the small assembly room, just off the great hall, when they were stopped by a line of Mord-Sith. A dozen of them stood with their Agiel in hand, blocking the only entry to the great hall. Denna didn't hesitate as she moved forward to address them. "Lord Rahl is dead, and so is Jelka. They have burned for their crimes," she announced. "Now you all have a choice to make, to blindly continue this war or to end the cycle of destruction that Lord Rahl started."

There was silence for a moment as the Mord-Sith shared glances between each other, seeming to be stymied by the choice before them. One of them finally took a step toward Denna. Her blonde hair was done to perfection, her poise was ridged. She was the picture of an ideal Mord-Sith. "Did you kill Jelka?" she asked, her chin jutting out in a defiant manner.

Denna knew the woman by the name of Cara. She knew them all by name, but Cara had always shown an aptitude for leadership. Denna suddenly realized her mistake. No matter the circumstances, Mord-Sith still adhered to some basic protocols. "No," she inclined her head toward Kahlan. "The Mother Confessor did."

Following Cara's lead, the other Mord-Sith lowered their Agiel and faced Kahlan. "Then we follow the Mother Confessor's lead now," Cara declared.

Kahlan's mouth hung open for a moment as she looked to Denna. Neither her eyes nor her face could hide the shock of what she had just heard. "What are they doing?" she asked in a worried tone. "Why would they think to follow my lead? I am not Mord-Sith."

"You took the life of their leader, that is all they require," Denna announced. "Besides, you also endured the loss of your greatest loved one," her eyes flicked to Richard and then back to Kahlan. "And you were once tortured by the touch of an Agiel, then killed with it and brought back by the breath of life. Those are the same tests we all endure in our final training. By all of those rights, you are one of us."

Kahlan looked to Richard for some guidance but he barely managed to shrug his tired shoulders. He also looked confused and worried, no doubt by having learned of her death and resurrection. She took a deep breath and let it out, weighing her options. "I name Denna to lead, in my place," she glanced over at the woman in question. "Can I do that?"

"You are in charge; you can do as you wish," Denna replied.

"You will all follow Denna," Kahlan declared with more conviction than before.

Every Mord-Sith eye shifted to Denna and she felt the thrill of leadership course through her blood once again. It was different, though, as they had a new goal to fight for. "Protect them," she instructed, nodding to the group behind her. "Guard the Seeker and the wizard closest, they are still weak. I will look out for the Mother Confessor," Denna concluded. The women swarmed around them, doing exactly as instructed. Cara and one other stood on either side of Zed and Richard, seeming just as focused on the job of protecting them as they had once been on guarding Darken Rahl.

Denna walked a few paces in front of Kahlan and pushed back massive wood doors as she led them into the great hall. The large square room had a similar stone colonnade like that of the rotunda, but the space towered upward almost twice as high. A band of clear glass windows resided half way up the walls and, instead of a dome, the ceiling was flat and crafted out of molded tin panels that reflected the morning sunlight. A line of soldiers stood before them, weapons drawn and at the ready. They charged forward with reckless abandon.

Richard wielded his sword, despite the efficient way his Mord-Sith guards fought to keep him sheltered from the battle. He drew forth every ounce of strength he had left and helped defend those he loved most. Zedd also called upon power held deep in reserve. He sent small bolts of fire arching across the room, taking out groups of unsuspecting men. Jennsen ducked and swung and sliced, not allowing her previous fears to rule her. The desire to survive kept her going, just as Kahlan had once said it would.

Chase hacked his way through the tangle of steel and men. A ripple of pain slashed across his chest. The shock of the blow sent him to his knees for a moment. He looked up to see a man swinging an axe toward his head. Before Chase could react, a Mord-Sith rammed her Agiel into the other man's stomach. Chase watched at the axe fell backwards and the man slummed forward. He was just about to thank his rescuer when he looked over to find the red-haired woman already fending off another foe. He got to his feet again and promptly followed her lead.

Every time Kahlan got close to a soldier, Denna beat her to the fight. The woman was relentless as she cleared a path to the spiral stairway across the great hall. She practically shoved Kahlan down the steps and hurriedly motioned for the others to follow. The stairwell was fairly dark and Kahlan hugged the wall to keep her bearing. She felt a hand at her shoulder and knew it was Richard trying to steady himself on the stairs. Above them they could hear signs of continued fighting and hoped that everyone would make it down.

At the bottom of the stairs, torch light revealed a narrow hallway ahead of them. Kahlan looked around to take stock of the situation as the group bunched up behind her. She was glad to find Richard still at her side. Zedd and two Mord-Sith were behind him, followed by Oscar, Jennsen and then Chase. Denna appeared after them, but there was no one else. "Where is Thomas?" Kahlan asked. Her eyes caught the solemn look on Oscar's face. He shook his head. "What about the other Mord-Sith?" Kahlan looked to Denna.

"They stayed behind to barricade the stairs," she answered.

Kahlan's brow furrowed at the unconcerned look on Denna's face. "They stayed behind? That's not acceptable. Go back and order them down here," Kahlan couldn't quite believe that she was so upset by the loss of Mord-Sith, but the stream of death they kept leaving behind gnawed at her stomach.

Denna pursed her lips. "They are Mord-Sith, they may survive. They chose to stay behind. We need to keep moving," her message was clear as she darted off in the lead again.

Richard took Kahlan's hand in his as they followed Denna through a maze of confusing corridors. The woman had been right, it was doubtful they ever would have thought to find the exit she was supposedly leading them to. Kahlan briefly worried that all of their faith in Denna was about to be for naught but she did her best to remain hopeful. They had no other options to fall back on. When they reached the end of one long hall, Richard and Kahlan stood facing a rock wall. They didn't see any doors or other passageways; it looked like a dead end.

They watched as Denna pushed against the solid wall. It gave way with little effort and opened into a dark tunnel. Oscar, Jennsen and Cara all carried torches as they made their way through the dirt passage that was supported by wood trusses every few hundred feet. Chase and the darker haired Mord-Sith both helped Zedd. Richard stuck close to Kahlan. And Denna led them all for a long time until a streak of daylight finally greeted them at the other end of the tunnel.

Kahlan didn't think she'd ever be so happy to see grass and trees again when they emerged onto a level section of the hillside. She helped Richard sit down and the others followed their example, resting after their lengthy march to freedom. From their safe vantage point they could see the battle that was still raging on below them. The palace grounds were littered with dead and dying bodies, while clusters of men were still brandishing swords with all their might.

"We need to stop them," Richard looked to Kahlan and then the others. "Rahl is dead. That's all that matters," his voice was laden with sorrow, knowing that they were fighting and dying for the Seeker's cause; for him.

Chase turned to Zedd. "There is a way to pull our men back. We told them all that we would signal retreat by sending sparks of light into the sky. We knew that we'd need you to accomplish that task. It was either find you all, or die trying."

"Some of us did both," Kahlan said as she placed a reassuring hand against Richard's forearm. Seeing the perplexed look on his face pained her a little but she wasn't quite ready for a lengthy explanation. Instead, she pulled the fabric sling over her head. The baby inside was miraculously still asleep. "She'll be awake soon," Kahlan smiled as she withdrew the girl from her cozy cocoon. "And I won't be able to put off feeding her again. Until then, there's something I want you to do," she passed the bundle off into Richard's arms. "Hold her."

Richard sat there and did as he was instructed. He held his daughter for the first time, cradling her as if she were made of glass. He didn't even care that his arms felt like dead weight; he was completely captivated by the tiny life that he and Kahlan had created. She helped calm his weary soul. As the morning sun lifted higher above the horizon, they all turned their attention to Zedd who used the last bit of his energy to send orange sparks of light upward and out over the vast battlefield.

xxx

The small clearing they'd found to camp for the night was a grassy oasis with dense forest all around. Richard sat on the grass, legs folded beneath him as he took long deep breaths of the warm spring air. He had slept for nearly three solid days, pulled along in a wagon as the remainder of their army retreated further into the safety of the Midlands. In that time they had not seen any sign of the D'Harans following them. It had been an uneventful yet stressful stretch of days, always looking over their shoulder.

Richard had grown tired of resting and had begged Kahlan to let him out of the wagon's confines. Walking around for a short time had felt good, even on wobbly legs. But after just a few minutes he'd been ready to sit again. Even so, he'd persisted in sitting on the grass and not on the squeaky wagon boards or beneath a musty old tent canvas. Richard had also insisted on holding his daughter again. But it was his current view that he enjoyed most of all.

Kahlan sat across from him on a blanket that she'd spread out. Her white dress was freshly washed as was her hair, which framed her face and looked to him like soft folds of dark brown silk. Richard had dreamt about seeing her again every day that he was locked away at the People's Palace. It almost still felt like a dream to be close to her. But her smile and the sent of soap on her skin led him to believe that it was all very real. He soaked up her presence along with the sun.

"Are you ever going to let me hold her again?" Kahlan asked.

Richard looked down at the chubby face of his daughter and shook his head. "You got to carry her for many months. I'm making up for lost time."

Her smile broadened. "That's fine, but unless you grow the proper equipment for feeding her, you'll be handing her back soon enough."

"You don't play fair, Kahlan." He put a fake pout on his face.

"No, I don't," she laughed. It felt so foreign, and yet so good to laugh. Thinking about all that they'd been through in the last year, both together and apart, it was a small miracle that they were able to share such a lighthearted moment. Kahlan never wanted it to end.

"What's wrong?" Concern laced Richard's words as he leaned in and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

The tears surprised her. She'd just been laughing and suddenly her thoughts had been bombarded by doubt. She had somehow managed to remain strong for her daughter, and for Jennsen, for all of them. Now the weight of every decision she'd made came crashing down on her. And one thing plagued her more than all the others as she looked to the baby in Richard's arms. "I think I've been a horrible mother," her voice hitched.

He lowered his hand from her face. "I'm sure that's not true, Kahlan. She's barely a month old, what could you have possibly done that was so bad?"

"I didn't give her a name," Kahlan started in with a heavy sigh as the long list trickled through her mind. "I marched her across the Midlands and then rode into battle with her. I nearly made her an orphan by demanding that Denna kill me to help save you. What if we had both died?"

There was no hesitation in his reply. "Then our daughter would have grown up knowing how very much her mother loved her father, so much so that she was willing to die in the hope of saving him." Richard had been surprised by her tale of what she'd done for him. At the time he'd been too tired and shocked to say much but he hoped to reassure her now. He carefully scooted himself over to her side and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. Richard pressed his lips to her temple. "I have never been more proud of you, Kahlan," he whispered in her ear. "You were optimistic."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Maybe I was, just a little," she admitted. "I think your hopeful nature is infectious."

"Good," he smiled and watched as Kahlan ran her fingers over their daughter's cheek. He'd seen her do it many times over the last few days. "She is very lucky to have you as a mother, someone who can teach her from experience that love is not just a tool used to demand the truth, but something worth fighting for." Richard kissed her again and they stayed huddled together for a while. When the baby started to fuss, he leaned back and fished something out of his pocket then waved it above his daughter's head.

Kahlan frowned as she spied the wood carving. "Isn't that my flower?"

"I found it in your pack and thought it would make a nice toy," Richard smiled as he caught the odd look on her face. "Are you jealous?"

"A little bit, yes," she nodded. "You made it for me."

Richard chuckled and offered her the carving, remembering the first time he'd given her flowers. "I'll make her something else, a bunny perhaps, or a turtle," he grinned. "You have no reason to be jealous, Kahlan. My heart is big enough for both of you."

She felt a bit foolish for her reaction, but it was strange to see him so absorbed with their daughter. It was what she wanted, yet she was somewhat saddened by the fact that they'd barely had time to themselves before their family had grown. Kahlan believed him, though. She had a feeling that Richard's heart was big enough for the whole world. And she loved her daughter so much sometimes that it hurt. She couldn't imagine her life without the little girl. "I guess she can keep this until you make her something of her own," Kahlan took the flower from him and danced it above the baby's head the same as he had done. "But before you carve her anything, would you please give her a name?"

"I'm working on it," Richard replied.

Kahlan made the flower hop atop the baby's chest. "Well work faster. I'd like to refer to my daughter as something other than: she, her, or the baby. I really don't think she'll appreciate that last one very much when she's a grown woman."

He laughed. "You know, Zedd told me something the other day."

"What did Zedd tell you?" she asked cautiously.

"He said that you yelled at me when I was dead, telling me that our daughter would go nameless for the rest of her life if I didn't wake up."

She cringed at the reminder, but grew defensive. "I didn't yell. I just spoke rather emphatically."

His smile grew bigger. "You know, you really shouldn't tell lies, Kahlan. You're the Mother Confessor, and it's a very bad example to set for Leigha."

"As the Mother Confessor, I…" her words trailed off and she stared at him for a moment. "Leigha?"

Richard looked down at the baby and then back up at her. He nodded in confirmation. "In Hartland, there was an old language that the village settlers used. My father had a bunch of books that were written in that language and when I was little he read me stories from them. One of my favorites was a story about how the land was created. There was a word they used a lot, _Leigh_; it meant field, or meadow."

Kahlan blushed when she heard the last word, remembering the two glorious nights they had spent together in a meadow. After explaining to him about the prophecy that Hammond had found and her power being renewed, they both knew that first night was the one in which their daughter had been conceived. "It's a beautiful name."

He smiled again, pleased that she approved of his choice. Richard lifted Leigha higher and turned his head, putting an ear to the baby's mouth. "Really?" he asked, nodding along as he pretended that she was speaking to him. Kahlan laughed at the spectacle. "Well, I'll see what I can do," he lowered Leigha to his lap. "She says that she likes the name too, but there's one more thing that she really wants."

"She told you this?" Kahlan looked incredulous, but was amused by his antics.

Richard nodded. "It's a special bond that we share."

Kahlan grinned, still playing along. "And what is it that our daughter wants so badly?"

His face turned serious as he took a deep breath. Richard glanced down at Leigha for a second and then returned his eyes to Kahlan. "Leigha told me that she would really like her parents to get married. She also told me that she doesn't think there is any possibility that you will say no when I ask, not while I'm sitting here holding the proof that our love can surmount any obstacle."

"Now who does not play fair?" Kahlan asked, sniffing back tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and savored the beautiful words of his third proposal. "I think you have always known the answer that I wanted to give, Richard; the one I never thought I could give you. There are some forces in the world even greater than prophecy or destiny, and they don't need to be written down or even spoken to understand their ultimate outcome."

He nodded, fighting back his own tears. "Maybe so, but I've had my fill of unspoken words, Kahlan. I'm sick of suffering in silence. I fulfilled my destiny, I killed Rahl, and I don't want to think about prophecy again for a very long time. Right now, I'm just a simple woods guide again, a father, and the man who loves Kahlan Amnell more than anything else in this world… and I'd really like to hear the words."

She smiled through her tears. "Yes," Kahlan finally answered. "Yes, Richard, I will marry you."

Richard beamed. He leaned in and kissed her, soft and slow, feeling as if he was soaring above the clouds. "I wish there was someone who could marry us right now," he whispered the words against her lips.

Kahlan's eyes lit up and she arched one brow in a knowing manner. "A wizard could."

The brightness of his smile made the sun look dim in comparison.

xxx

"You want me to marry you? Here, now?" Zedd asked while taking another bite of the meal that had been interrupted by his grandson's anxious request.

Richard shrugged. "Yes, now. Why should we wait?"

"Oh, I don't know," the old wizard rolled his eyes and shoved another piece of bread into his mouth. He chewed for a moment. "I guess I thought perhaps you might want to rest a little longer. You did spend half the year being tortured by a Mord-Sith and just three days ago you helped kill Rahl. Then, well… you were dead for a short time. But why would you let any of that slow you down, how foolish of me." Zedd got to his feet and abandoned his meal. He smiled and slapped Richard on the back. "Of course I will marry you now!"

Kahlan suppressed a laugh as she watched Richard wince and try to hide how much the slap had hurt him. It was clear he didn't want anything to stand in the way of his grandfather agreeing to marry them. Word spread quickly through the camp and soldiers began to crowd in around them. After seeing enough death and destruction to last two lifetimes they all seemed ready to witness something good. Even Denna and the other two Mord-Sith hovered close behind them, curious about the event.

Chase stood to the right of Richard and Jennsen to Kahlan's left. Richard still held his daughter in one arm. He smiled as he spotted something on the ground in front of him and bent down to pluck it. Richard turned and tucked the white flower behind Kahlan's left ear. His hand lingered at the side of her head, lost in the folds of her hair. Zedd cleared his throat, gaining their attention. They reluctantly turned to face the wizard.

"It is the finest honor I have ever been given to preside over the joining of this man and this woman in the sacred bond of marriage." Zedd smiled proudly as he spoke. The gentle song of blue birds sounded in the trees above them and a warm breeze caused the tall grass to sway in a sinuous motion all around them. "Do you, Richard Cypher, take Kahlan to be your wife and do you promise to love her all the days of your life?"

"I do," Richard vowed.

Zedd dabbed at the wetness in the corner of his eye. "Do you, Kahlan Amnell, take Richard to be your husband and do you promise to love him all the days of your life?"

"I promise," Kahlan vowed.

"Then, by the power I have been given as First Wizard, I pronounce to all those gathered here and to everyone across the land that Richard and Kahlan are now joined as husband and wife," Zedd declared. "That which I have brought together here today, under the eyes of these witnesses, shall endure all the days of your lives," his lips quirked into a smile. "Well, in this case, I guess I should say all the days of your new lives, and any other lives that you may lead. Just so every eventuality is covered," he chuckled, raising his hands into the air above his head. "Let no one dare to break this bond, else they will face the wrath of an old wizard!"

"And that of a best friend," Chase added.

"And a sister," Jennsen joined in.

"And an entire army," Oscar spoke for all the men there.

"And a Mor… a woman with the right to decide her own fate," Denna intoned.

Richard and Kahlan both smiled at the varied outpouring of love and devotion that was displayed in their honor. He took her hand in his. "And the Seeker of Truth," he added.

"And the Mother Confessor," Kahlan concluded as she leaned forward and sealed all of their vows with a single kiss.

xxx

Richard was propped up on one elbow, watching intently as her eyes slowly blinked away the heaviness of sleep. She was his wife. He could not quite get over that fact. It brought a happy smile to his lips every time he remembered what had happened the day before. Kahlan looked up at him and then buried her head against his chest as he slipped back down to join her. "I'm sorry that last night wasn't as perfect as I'd have liked it to be," Richard said as he kissed the top of her head. "As soon as I am fully well again, I promise to do it right."

She turned her head to look at him again. "What we did last night felt plenty right to me," Kahlan grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. She gently placed the palm of her right hand against his bare chest. There were still several bruises there but nothing that wouldn't heal on its own with a little more time. She pressed her lips to one of the yellow-green bruises and kissed it. "But if you'd like to practice some more, I have no objections."

"Richard, Kahlan… can I talk to you?" Jennsen's muffled voice called to them from beyond the canvas flap of their tent.

Kahlan closed her eyes and sighed, rolling away from Richard. "I guess that means our first night together is over," she noted.

"Sorry," he flashed a sheepish grin.

She sat up and looked over at the sleeping baby, which had kept them up half the night after their brief love making. Kahlan shrugged off the interruption. "If not your sister, it would have been our daughter waking us up again," she complained good-naturedly.

"I love you," Richard pressed the words to her forehead with a kiss. Then he got to his feet and pulled on pants and a shirt.

"I love you too," she smiled up at him, lingering a little longer beneath the warm blanket as she watched him dress.

When they were both properly clothed, Kahlan scooped Leigha up and carried her outside the tent with them. Jennsen stood waiting for them. Oscar and Chase where behind her. Zedd stood just to her right with one hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "I didn't want to tell you this last night with everything else that happened, but I'm leaving this morning," Jennsen let them know. "I'm going with Oscar to help him find his son."

"I'll be traveling with them too," Chase spoke up. "Emma and the children are still in the southern lowlands. I'm going to take them all home, to Hartland. The other men from Westland will be going with us. The rest here plan to break off and return to their towns and families," he explained. "But they have all vowed to fight again, should it ever be required. You will need only to send word and they will come," Chase concluded. "You know the same stands for me as well," he embraced his friend.

"Safe journey," Richard bid the man farewell. He then wrapped his arms around Jennsen and held her tightly, not caring about his sore body. He watched over his shoulder as Kahlan said goodbye to Chase and then Oscar. "I love you," he whispered in his sister's ear. "Thank you for staying with Kahlan and Leigha. Thank you for being the best sister anyone could ever hope to have," he kissed her on the cheek and let her go.

"I love you too, brother." The girl was in tears as Kahlan came to hug her, having quickly passed the baby off to Richard.

"I couldn't have done it all without your help," Kahlan let her know.

"And I wouldn't have been able to help if not for you," Jennsen replied, recalling how their journey had started a year ago. "I love you, big sister."

"I love you too, little sister." Kahlan wiped away tears and stood back, leaning against Richard. They watched as Zedd walked Jennsen and the others over to their horses. It all seemed to be ending rather quickly. Kahlan looked to Richard, studying the mixed emotions on his face. "Do you want to go back to Hartland with them?" she asked, knowing they hadn't really discussed what they planned to do now that their quest to kill Rahl was completed.

Denna approached them, stalling the discussion before it had a chance to start. Cara and the other woman stood just behind her. The three of them wore dark grey tunics that covered the length of their arms and black leather pants with equally dark boots. Richard knew that they had passed through a small township the second day of their travels, he guessed they'd picked up the clothing there. The new outfits were only slightly less intimidating than their red Mord-Sith leather had been.

Richard took a step toward Denna. "I never got a chance to thank you for…"

"Do not thank me." Denna stopped him. "My recent actions nullify only a small fraction of what I've done to you." She clearly remembered what Richard had said to her the day he'd forgiven her. He'd told her that he would never forget. Neither would she. "But, now that you live, I have a chance to set even more right. I have come to tell you that I've made a choice."

"Another one, so soon?" Richard smiled but could instantly tell that Denna was not amused by his attempt at a joke. He flattened the features of his face. "What is it?" Richard was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Just because Lord Rahl is dead that does not mean you are safe. He had many allies across D'Hara and the Midlands. There are several of these allies that will no doubt remain loyal to his causes even as news of his death spreads. One or more of them is likely to try and rise to the powerful position that Lord Rahl once claimed. Therefore, you and your family may still be at great risk. Cara, Alina and I have decided to stay with you, to protect you," she revealed.

"That sounded more like a declaration than a choice," Richard pointed out.

"You said I needed to make a choice and this is what I chose, to fight for you," Denna defended her words.

"You're right," Richard felt bad for his attempt to belittle her decision; he'd wished only to lighten the somber mood that had befallen them all the morning after his wedding. "You are free to do as you chose. However, you will not fight for me, but with me. I do not rule you, Denna. I am not your master or your commander. I will not order you. If you truly wish to do this then it is a job you have taken on of your own free will." She nodded her head. "That goes for all of you," he eyed the other two that he barely knew. They both added nods to Denna's agreement.

Without another word on the issue they filed off to help break down the camp. Richard watched them walk away, noticing the Agiel that remained at their sides, a reminder that some things from the past could not be forsaken. He looked down at Leigha, who he'd nearly forgotten was in his arms. The innocent baby grin on her face was probably due more to gas than any real emotion but it warmed his heart to see. Kahlan as his wife, holding his daughter, and the Mord-Sith being on his side; it all gave him hope that the ways of the past really were changing.

"You are like no other man I have ever known, Richard Cypher," Kahlan said as she came to stand beside him again.

The look on Richard's face was caught somewhere between a smile and a frown. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good, very good," she assured him.

He placed an arm around her waist and the smile won out over the frown. "Are you all right with Denna and the others swearing their allegiance to us?"

"I think so," Kahlan answered honestly. "I have a duty to the people of the Midlands. Hammond told me that the original Confessors were turned to slaves because they did not wish to use their magic to help the people. I have been given this gift and I am grateful for it. I want to show the people of the Midlands that Confessors are still a force of good, and that we will always be here to help the people. I also know that not everyone will agree with that way of thinking. We will undoubtedly encounter more foes."

Richard knew she and Denna were both right, though he hated to think about new enemies while holding his baby girl. "I too have a duty to the people of this land, to try and keep the peace. As much as I would like to take you and Leigha to visit Hartland, or find that perfect plot of land for us to build our house, I know we are needed here." He turned to face Kahlan. "So, I will still fight and you will still fight." He ran his fingers along her cheek. "For now, you and Leigha are the only home I need."

Kahlan kissed him, cementing their new direction in life.

xxx

Cara and Alina led the small group, riding out in front as they left the army behind. Zedd and Denna rode side-by-side behind the two Mord-Sith. As they entered the cooler confines of the woods, Richard swore he could hear his grandfather and Denna discussing chickens and making plans to spend a day counting. He idly wondered what that conversation was all about. But the thoughts were forgotten when he felt Kahlan's leg brush against his. They rode at the back of the group, with Leigha nestled safely in the sling over Kahlan's shoulder.

Richard reached over and took one of her hands from the reins. He surprised her, wrapping her fingers around the small bouquet of honeysuckle flowers he had found just before they'd left the camp. Kahlan's smile was the only gift he needed in return. As they rode deeper into the forest, Richard didn't try to fool himself into believing that the future would be easy, but he also didn't allow himself to wallow in the fear of what might never come to pass.

He vowed to live each precious moment to its fullest, and also to give his beautiful wife flowers every chance he got.

* * *

**The End**

Coming soon-ish to a fan fiction venue near you, the sequel: _Child of Two Truths_.


End file.
